Pokemon: Heroic Heart and Super Soul
by TimPrime1
Summary: After Ash has won the Sinnoh League, he goes on another journey through Kanto. He meets up with new and old friends. Along on his journey, he goes further than ever to get stronger. With a new challenge he's giving himself, can Ash win the Kanto League this time? Or will he fail once again?
1. Chapter 1 A Battling Reunion

Pokemon:

Heroic Heart and Super Soul

Season: 14

Episode 1

A Battling Reunion

Tom comes in: Ah! A brand new story! Especially to celebrate 20 years of Pokemon.

Sara: This is going to be interesting. Especially all the changes that Tim is making.

Tom sits down. "Then are we ready?"

Sara: We certainly are.

Tom hits the touchscreen buttons. "Let's do this!"

A drone from the planet fires a beam to the Absolution.

TP1

"Yes! I did it." a young teen said as he looked up. "I won the next league. A new challenge has been completed." he said. That night fireworks went off to celebrate his victory over Tobias. This teenager is Ash Ketchum, who had won the Sinnoh League. He's closer than ever to achieving his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. For soon was the Kanto League, then the Champion League. Aiming to return home as soon as possible, after that night the gang got ready to head back.

Brock looked at the two. "You guys ready for our trip?"

"I know I am. Ready for home and a good breather." Dawn said as she put her book bag on.

"Onto Twinleaf Town. This champ is heading home soon." Ash said as he left the room.

Dawn and Brock sweat dropped as he left. "I'm guessing someone's eager to get home. Especially after winning the Sinnoh League." Dawn said, with a slight giggle, eyes closed and her fist up to her mouth, vertically.

"Not usually this eager. Then again he's won the final league." Brock said then paused. "Wait! Correction. He has one more to go." he told her and himself.

Dawn looked at him confused. "Wait! There's one more he needs to finish? I thought he'd be done after this." Dawn wondered.

"He would be done. Since I only know these regions. There's only one more place he needs to finish." Brock replied, finishing.

On the boat Dawn finds out what Ash needs to do next. "What!? You're going back to Kanto after you get back to Twinleaf Town? I though you'd rest up or something." Dawn asked.

Ash smiled as he was leaning over the railing, looking at the water. " I do plan on that. At least a day or two, then I'll return home." he replied then looked at Dawn. "What about you though? What are your plans?" he asked her.

"M-my plans?" she asked then looked to the side , down at the water. "To be honest. I didn't have any, till now." she replied back, then leaned over the railing as well. "Might as well figure out the next region to go to." she said and looked up. "Probably Kanto, Hoenn or Johto." she guessed.

Ash smiled and looked back at the water as it did small splashes against the boat. "As soon as I get home, I'm gonna have to get ready for my final journey; hopefully." he replied.

Dawn giggled. "That I do know. I'll decide of what to do soon." she finished as Brock came up.

"Enjoying the ride you two?" Brock asked as he leaned his back against the railing.

"Doing our best to do so. Even if after all the stuff we've been through." Dawn said with a smile.

"I can't wait to get to Pewter City. My family will be thrilled to see me again. Don't know about any future plans though." he told them.

As they made it back to port they saw Johanna. She waved to greet them. "Ash, Dawn, Brock! Nice to see you guys again." she said.

Announcer: It has been a few days ever since Ash won the Sinnoh League. Dawn remained in Sinnoh for Buneary and a possible career choice for her future. Brock has went back to Pewter City to become a Pokemon Dr. As for Ash! He's gonna head back to the Kanto League, to try for the champion league. Along with his trusty partner Pikachu. They'll be able to win. This time, they're alone.

During the announcer, he put his hat on, still in his Sinnoh attire. Pikachu happily jumped onto his shoulder as they were ready to venture out. He ran down the stairs and into the living room.

His mother smiled happily, but giggled knowing him. He looked so pumped up for this new journey through Kanto. "Even after a few days! You're ready for another journey. Why Kanto though? Aren't you going with me and Prof. Oak? He said there might be new region on this trip." she asked.

He looked to his mom. "It's because it's not fully confirmed. You heard him 'Ash! We've discovered a possible new region.' If it was then I'd go." he informed her. "Besides, I've already decided to go through Kanto once more. Same region, but new challenge." he continued. Then he looked down smiling, clenching his fists. "This time, I'll catch even more Pokemon..." he then raised his fists into the air. "as I do, I'll be getting stronger with them." he finished all excitedly, a bit loud.

Delia gave off another giggle at her teenage son. 'Boys will be boys. Sides, this is my Ash. His father would be so proud. He's much like him and a bit like me.' she thought, smiling. As she thought that, he went up to Prof. Oaks lab. Knowing he had some items to give him. He walked into his lab and looked around.

"Hey Prof. Oak!?" Ash called out. Going upstairs he saw him, looking over a few things.

Prof. Oak looked behind him and saw Ash. "Ash, my boy. Here for the items you need for your journey." he said with a smile. He went over to a drawer opened it and got out a new Pokedex and Pokeballs and approached Ash. "These are for your next journey. I knew you'd want to re-venture here in Kanto." he told him as he handed him the items.

Ash took them and smiled. "A brand new journey with a new Dex and Pokeballs. Much like my original journey." he stated.

"You're right on that. There's still a lot of Pokemon to check out in this region. Possibly on the trip." Prof. Oak said. "We're still needing to look to see if it is, though. Possibly new Pokemon. Not for sure." Prof. Oak told him.

"If it is, I'd like to venture there too. Yet, there's a lot of work here." Ash said, but noticed that Tracey wasn't there. "Hey! Where's Tracey at?" Ash asked.

"Seems as if fate would have it! Misty asked him to visit the Cerulean Gym. Don't know when he'll be back though. Been gone for a few days though." Prof. Oak told Ash.

That bothered Ash a bit. He didn't know why at first. Probably because his own friend was visiting the first friend he made on his journey. "How long till you're ready for the trip?" Ash asked.

"Won't be long now. Will be there in a bit." he told Ash.

"See you there soon."Ash told him and departed. He arrived at his place and went in. His mother came to the front wearing a yellow dress with a light blue jacket and a big straw hat as she had a suit case in her left hand. "I take it you're ready?" Ash said with sarcasm.

"Have to be sweetie." she replied with a smile. They heard a vehicle come up and looked to see Prof. Oak in a jeep.

He waved at them as they opened the door. "Come on Delia. We're going to be late for the ship." Prof. Oak said.

She waved back. "Coming Prof. Oak." she then looked back to Ash. "Okay, as I'm gone, Mimey will be around the house to care for it. He's got the number of the ship we're taking and will relay messages to me. Give him the information of the place you'll be staying at." she told him and walked to his jeep. "We'll be away for about a month. Miss you sweetie." she said as she got into the jeep and they drove off.

Ash waved bye to them and they returned it as they drove onward. He looked to Mr. Mime as he swept outside happily. "Mime, mime, mime, mime." he sang.

Looking back at Pikachu. "Ready to hit the road buddy?" he asked him.

"Pika pi pika (Yes I am.)" he replied.

"Then let's...GOOO." he ran down the road all excited.

(Beat) In a loud whisper: GOTTA CATCH 'EM, GOTTA CATCH EM, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! POKEMON! (Regular) I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HERO. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

(During the intro.) As he ran he saw all the houses and townsfolk. He smiled and looked to the hill ahead. Just knowing his adventure would begin as he stepped outside the town. All his neighbors saw him as he ran and waved bye. He did the same thing and drew closer to the hill. As he got to the base he slowed down and stopped. He and Pikachu looked at it then to each other. "Remember Pikachu! When we step out, the adventure begins and we don't return for a while." he reminded him. (The music fades.)

Pikachu gave a nod of acknowledgment. "Pi-pika (I'm ready.)" he told him, seriously.

Ash stepped out and walked up the hill all the way onto Route 1. (Song ends.)

As they did they saw the trees and bug type Pokemon on them. They smiled seeing them as Ash was ready to catch more. He knew it wasn't the right time, but felt the right time elsewhere. As he neared a big tree he saw a lot of Pidgey, Pidgeotto and a few Pidgeot. He remembered this tree as he walked by it.

Even Pikachu looked at it and remembered it. Ash gave off a smile. "I remember this tree." he said. A small flash back comes in showing Ash, when he was younger, riding his newly evolved Pidgeot as they battled Spearow and their leader Fearow and the flashback ends. "Remember this tree, buddy?" he asked Pikachu as they still looked at it.

"Pi pika! (I do!)" Pikachu exclaimed.

As they still looked they heard a familiar caw. "PIDGGGEOOOOO. (HEEEEYYYYY!)" it said

Ash looked up in the same direction. "That can't be, can it?!" Ash wondered. He saw a Pidgeot fly out from behind the tree. "Oh my gosh! It is." Ash said excitedly. The bird Pokemon landed right in front of him. "PIDGEOT!" Ash exclaimed as he hugged his old Pokemon. "Man! It's been a few years. How have you been. Still fighting off those Spearow and Fearow?!" Ash questioned as he backedaway.

"Geo geot, geo. (These days, yes.)" he said to his former trainer.

He pet his feathery neck. "My gosh you've grown." he told him. Pidgeot leaned his neck into Ash's hand some more, enjoying it. Ash stopped and looked at the tree more and so did Pidgeot. "Seems like it was only yesterday I released you. You became a leader and now..." "GGEEOOOO!" Ash looked as he saw another fly in front if them.

The bird Pokemon looked at him to observe. Then to Pikachu and to the older Pidgeot. "Geot pidgeot. (You know them?)" it asked.

"Pidgeot pidgeo geot geo! Pidgeot? (Told you about them! Remember?)" his Pidgeot said, looking at the smaller one.

Ash looked at the smaller Pidgeot, seeing how it nudges its head into the other ones neck, lovingly. "Hey! What's going on? Something happen the past few years?" he asked, smiling.

Pidgeot looked at him. "Pidgeo pidgeot geo geot geot pidgeo. (Got a mate over the years.)" he said.

"Someone to be with? Now that's nice." Ash said as he gave a thumbs up. 'I too want someone to be with. The thing is, I don't know if...' Ash thought till they heard flapping. Pidgeot growled, looking up to see his rival, Fearow. It screeched as it approached them. Pidgeot knew they were in for a fight. He flew up a bit.

"PIGEOOOO PIDGEOOOO GEOT GEO! (WE FIGHT THIS BATTLE.)" the Fearow cawed again. The Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot began to lift off. As for Ash's former Pidgeot, he crouched down.

"You want me to...?" he asked as Pidgeot gave off a couple of nods. Ash knew his former Pokemon had wanted to fight along with him like last time. He hopped on as Pikachu remained with him. "Let's do this!" Ash said before Pidgeot flew up high. They flew straight to their enemy who was coming in full speed.

They each drew closer and collided. Both of the bird Pokemon fighting. As the enemy wasn't as large, they still held their own. Fearow used mostly drill attacks. Some of the Pidgeotto used gust, quick attack and double edge. The Pidgey used tackle and gust. The Pidgeot used their multiple attacks on the Spearow. Ash's Pidgeot went up against Fearow.

"GEOT PIDGEOT. GEOT GEO GEOT! (GO AWAY. THIS CAN'T GO ON!)" Pidgeot told his rival.

"FEEEAAARRRR OOOWW! (IIIIIIIIIII WOOOONNNN'T!)" he said as he attacked. He tried his drill peck as Pidgeot dodged it. Fearow tried more but Pidgeot still dodged.

"QUICK ATTACK PIGEOT!" Ash commanded. Pidgeot did and hit with every blow. As he was his wing glowed white. Ash looked at this puzzled then back at Pidgeot. "Pidgeot! Did you..." "GEEOOOOT (YEEESSSSS)" he replied answering Ash before he finished. His wing hit Fearow and he flinched back.

"FEEAAARRRRR FEAROOOWWWW! (YOOOOOU'LL PAAAAAYYYYYYY!)" he said.

He about went in for another hit till a Pidgeotto hit him. Pidgeot looked at the young Pidgeotto as it flapped its wings, in front of Fearow. "Geotto geott geo. (I'll take you on.) he said.

Fearow attacked, using Drill Run. The Pidgeotto used his quick attack, but was hit hard. He tried again but was hit once more. Ash looked in horror as the young Pidgeotto was being hit a lot and looked to his former Pokemon. "Why don't you help him?" Ash asked. Pidgeot only watched the younger one got hit. Seeing the perfect timing he went in and slammed his beak into Fearow.

Fearow winced in pain as he was no match for him. "Fearow fear fearow. (We'll meet again.)" he said and flew off. The other Spearow followed him as they did a strategic retreat. All the Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot flew down to the ground and Ash got off his old friend.

Looking at the young Pidgeotto, he panted as he was in pain. The same female Pidgeot came over to comfort him by stroking his face with her face. He refused and flew off. Ash watched it all. "What was that? What happened?" Ash asked as he looked to Pidgeot.

"Geot geo pidgeot. Pidgeo geot. (He's always like that. Since he's my son.)" Pidgeot said.

Ash was in shock since he understood his former Pokemon. "You're kidding?! He's your son?" Ash said in bewilderment. Pidgeot gave a nod.

"Geot pidgeot geot geot. Pidgeot, geot. (Just wanted to be like me. Only being careless, though.)" he said.

"I hear that. Reminds me of Pikachu, only different. Never cared about me at first. Till we understood each other. That wasn't till after our journey had just begun." Ash told his old friend.

The female Pidgeot came over to Pidgeot. "Geot pidgey. Geot pidgeot. (Go talk with him. He's our son.)" she told him. Pidgeot shook his head.

"Geot geot pidgeot. Pidgeot geo geot pidgeot. (He needs some alone time. He'll learn soon enough.)" he replied. She only nuzzled their cheeks together.

Ash smiled as he watched this. "I'm glad he has someone to be with. As for their son..." Ash wondered, knowing his own father went on a Pokemon journey years ago.

Later on that evening, Fearow was gathering more forces. He wanted to beat that Pidgeot so bad. All around him was a flock of more Fearow and Spearow, knowing he was going to have all the power he needed. "Feeeeeaaaaarrrrrrrow, fearow fear fearow fear fear fearow fear. (Yeeeeeessssssssss, we now have enough forces to take him on.)" they all cawed.

It was at night that Ash stayed with the bird Pokemon. They had a fire going and enjoyed it. Each of them relaxed and talked in their own language. Ash is having a good time with his old Pidgeot. Even Pikachu enjoyed the reunion.

"Pidgeot pidgeo pidgeot. (That how we made it back.)" he told them.

"Geeze! That must have been rough. Would've been hard for me as well. I've been through worse though, ha ha ha." Ash said with laughter.

"Pika Pika Pikachu. Chu-chu, pika. (Ain't that the truth. There's one other, though.) Pikachu said.

Ash looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked his buddy.

"Pika-chu pika. (You'll find out soon.)" he replied shaking his head.

"I've faced many challenges and many battles. There's nothing that I can't face." Ash told him.

"Pika pika-chu?! (Like love?!)" Pikachu said silently.

"Pidgeot geot pidgeot. (I'm just worried about my son.)" he said and looked into his direction.

Pidgeotto was being tended to by his mother. Ash saw all the love and attention that he was getting. He smiled knowing that this is what he needed. A mother's nurture. Pikachu went on over and began talking to him.

"Much like with my mom and I. She would always tend to my wounds after a quarrel. Wonder how he's taking it." Ash said.

"Pidgeot geot pidgeot. (Not well from what I know.)" he replied.

Later on that night Ash was venturing through the woods. As he was he went downstream and went down to the pond of where he was fished out from. He smiled at the spot, remembering the old days at the beginning of his journey. He saw the spot of where she sat. Thinking of her popped some weird feeling in him. Something he hasn't have had for years. As he was feeling it he heard something.

THUD

"Huh? What was that?" he wondered as he looked around.

THUD

He went looking and still heard the thud. Turning into the woods, the thud got louder and louder. As he got to it he saw what it was. It was Pidgeot's son. Pidgeotto kept on flying to the same tree and climbing up it. As soon as he got to a branch, he tried a maneuver but hit it. Ash cringed as he hit the branch and fell to the ground.

"What's he..." Ash then gasped. Pidgeot told him his son was always trying to be like him. This is what he was doing. He was training. Training to get stronger and better at his moves. Seeing this, he knew his son would be meant for greatness. All he needed was someone to train him.

Pidgeotto flew back up the same tree and tried to maneuver again but still hit the same branch. Ash picked one of his empty Pokeballs and looked at it. Prof. Oak had given him new Pokeballs and a new Pokedex the other day. Looking at his son he knew what he might probably have to do.

"If possible. I know you can do more." Ash said quietly.

The next day all the Pidgey, Pidgeyotto and Pidgeot were up. They were pecking the ground for worms and ate as they found them. Ash and Pikachu had a nice little breakfast; even if it wasn't Brocks cooking.

As they ate, they looked at Pidgeotto. Noticing how he ate with his parents and two others. Ash didn't see them from the other day. "Hey Pigeot! Those yours too?" he questioned.

He nodded. "Pid-geot geot! (They're my daughters!) he explained.

"Three kids? Wow." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Pika pika pikachu. (Someone needs a family.)" he said with sarcasm.

"What was that?" Ash said with a smile. He jumped on his buddy playfully as they played around. Pidgeot watched the whole thing seeing how well they still got along. They chased each other as Pidgeotto watched as well.

"FEEEEAAAAARRRRR!" they all heard and looked up. That's when they saw Fearow and his reinforced army. Ash grunted seeing them, gritting his teeth. Pidgeot cawed for everyone to get ready. They all flew up and Ash got on Pidgeot's back. "FEEEAAAAARRRRRR! (ATTAAAAAACCK!)" the bird Pokemon shouted.

"Let's get em." Ash said.

"Pi-pika pikachu. (Let's take care of this.)" Pikachu said.

Pidgeot flew up and fast and the others followed. Pidgeot's three kids and his mate were right behind him. Fearow and his army flew fast towards them. They collided and the battle ensued. Spearow used fury and peck on the Pidgey and Pigeotto. Fearow faced off with Ash's old Pidgeot again. He used a drill peck against him.

Pidgeot dodged them and used Wing Attack against em. That got him and Fearow tried fury, but was countered by Quick Attack. Fearow tried again by using Fury again but didn't hit. Pidgeot's wing glowed again as he used Steal Wing. Fearow used Assurance and hit Pidgeot. Ash and Pikachu looked worried. That was when Pidgeotto flew between them.

"Geotto geot pidgeotto. Pidgeotto geot geotto pidgeotto. (Take me on. I'll fight in my fathers stead.)" Pidgeotto told him. Freaow charged in a Fury Attack as Pigeotto retaliated with a Quick Attack. Colliding they fought, but Fearow was getting the edge. Pidgeot saw this and knew he had to intervene. Flying into the middle he broke up the fight and used Steal Wing.

Ash saw his determination, remembering what he saw from last night. Just trying to get stronger and more agile. What he lacked was is the right amount of training.

Fearow hit the ground and Pidgeot looked from the spot to his son. "Pidgeot geot geo pidgeot. (I'll handle this from here.)" he told him. Fearow came back up and used Wing Attack. Pidgeot narrowly missed but Fearow used Fury. Ash held on for life.

Ash was grunting _._ "HANG ON PIDGEOT! USE STEAL WING!" Ash called out. He used it and Fearow dodged and used Drill Peck. Pidgeot fell a bit but regained his composure. "Alright now. We got to beat him somehow. But..." he then gasped and realized Fearow's weakness. "QUICK ATTACK." Ash shouted. As Pidgeot flew fast Ash looked to his buddy. "Get ready." he told him.

"Pika-pikachu. (I am.)" he said as he got into a stance.

Pidgeot hit Fearow and got right above him. Fearow took a chance and used Assurance, hitting him again. As he about applied another attack he saw no Pikachu. "Feeeaaaaarrrr? (Huuuuuhhhh?)" he questioned as he looked around.

Ash smirked and looked at him. "Don't be so surprised. Take a look." Ash told him as he pointed up.

Fearow looked up and saw Pikachu. He fell down with an angry look on his face. Fearow freaked out, knowing what happened last time. "GET ON HIM, PIKACHU." Ash shouted.

"PIKA-CHHUUUU! (CAN DOOO!)" he exclaimed. Freaow panicked and didn't get away fast enough. Pikachu landed on him and clutched on. Fearow flew fast to try and get him off, but had no luck whatsoever.

"NOW! USE THUNDER SHOCK!" Ash commanded.

His cheeks sparked. "Pika pika! PI-KA-CHHHUUUUUU! (You got it! HERE-WE-GGOOOOOOO!)" Pikachu shocked Fearow like last time. Jumping off Pidgeot's wing glowed white and he struck Fearow as Pikachu landed on Ash's shoulder. Fearow panted knowing he was beat.

Pidgeot flapped his wings in mid air, not wanting to fight anymore. Fearow only glared at him; furious at him. "Just get out of here. You've lost. You're too beat up to go on." Ash said then got out a Pokeball. "Or do you want to be captured!?" he said sarcastically.

Fearow growled. "FEEEAAARRROW! Fearow fear fearow. (RETREEAAAATTT! Everyone get moving.)" he ordered. He turned around and looked back at them. "Fearow fear. (We'll be back.)" he threatened and flew off.

They all watched them fly off. "Geot pidgeot. (We'll be waiting.)" Pidgeot said.

Later on Ash looked at his old friend. "A lot has went on over the years. I do know that Fearow will be back. Yet, you all will be here to fight back." he said to him.

"Pidgeot! After all these years. It's hard to believe how much has changed. Including with your flock." Ash said as he looked towards Pidgeot's son.

"Pidgeot geot. Pidg-pidgeot... (I know that. Still though...)" he looked at Ash. "Geot pidge pidg-pidgeot geot. (He needs a trainer and that's you.)" he said.

Ash looked shocked. "Me? How can I..." "Pidgeot pidgeot. Geot pid-geot, pidgeot. (You trained me. Now train him.)" he said. He went over to his own son. "Geot pid-geot pidgeot. Geot pidgeot geo. (Go with him. He can train you.)" his son looked at him then to Ash.

He flew over to him and Ash got out a Pokeball and aimed it at him. "I'm ready when you are. If you're willing to." Ash told him.

"Pidgeotto geotto, pidgeo geotto pidg-pidgeotto. (I am, but I want to battle first.)" he said.

"As you wish!" Ash said as he brought out his Pokeball, thinking it would be easier just to capture him. Seeing something in the gleam of his eye he saw honor. Ash, now understanding, knew this is what he wants to do and looked to Pikachu. "Get ready." Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and took a battle stance.

"GEOTTO. (GEO.)" Pidgeotto shouted as he used a Quick Attack. Pikachu stood at the ready for a command. Pidgeotto grew close.

"Dodge! Then use Quick Attack." Ash commanded in a low tone. Pikachu dodged the attack and used Quick Attack, hitting Pidgeotto. Trying gust he barely hit as Pikachu dodged. "Iron tail." Ash said, also in a low tone.

Pikachu's tail glowed white and he hit Pidgeotto. Pidgeot watched as his son fought still. Trying a Sand Attack. That got to Pikachu as he flinched. Ash concentrated and saw Pidgeotto coming in fast. "Jump and grab onto his back."' Ash told him. Pikachu did just that and Pidgeotto had a sweat drop, knowing this was bad.

Maneuvering into the air, even trying to pick up speed he couldn't get him off. Pikachu hung on as the wind hit him. Ash saw his chance. "Thunderbolt Pikachu." Ash commanded.

His cheeks began sparking. "Pi-kaaaa CHUUUUUU! (Here IIIIIIII GOOOOOOO!)" Pikachu explained. Pidgeotto got shocked badly and fell down. Pikachu jumped off him and landed on the ground. Pidgeotto crashed onto the ground, barley able to get up. He glared at the two as they still stood ready for anything else.

Ash stood at the ready. "I understand why you did that. It's for your honor, but I knew that by catching you, would've been more simple. The more I think about it, it provides no challenge." Ash told him but brought out the Pokeball and held it towards Pidgeotto. "Also understandable if a Pokemon just decides to join the trainer if their hearts are linked. Or if there's a strong bond or understanding between them. So tell me this. Will you join me and get better? Or remain with your father and the flock?" he asked.

Pidgeotto looked at him. "Pidgeotto pidgeotto geotto geot geotto. (What can you do to train me?)" he asked.

Ash lowered the pokeball. "For starters, you won't be training alone." he told him. Pidgeotto looked at him shocked, thinking if he saw him the other night. Ash smiled at him. "I did see you last night and I know you need training. That's why I'm willing to train you like I did your father." he explained to him as he held out the Pokeball.

Pidgeotto looked at his father and he gave a nod towards his son. He went over and gave a nod. "Nice to have you on the team." he told him. Pidgeotto tapped the Pokeball. It opened and he became red energy that went into the ball. The ball shook a bit before the red light went off. Ash smiled at the ball then to his friend. "I'm glad to have bumped into you, old friend." Ash said to him.

Pidgeot flapped his wings. "Geot geot pid-pidgeot. (Same to you old friend.)" he replied.

Ash was now walking down the pathway towards Viridian City. The sun shown brightly over head as he looked up. "Sure is a nice day! Isn't it buddy." Ash said as he looked up.

"Pika-pika pikachu, pika. (Most certainly is, pal.)" he replied.

He looked at the Pokeball that now contains his new companion. His old friends son. "Not only that, but a new adventure. With a new companion." he stated and continued on.

Announcer: Now that Ash has captured Pidgeotto. There's more for him to accomplish on his journey. Including to capture and befriend more Pokemon. Plus to accomplish his journey to become a Pokemon Master. Else where! Something is brewing for a certain team.

At Team Rocket HQ, Jessie, James and Meowth were reporting for duty. Giovanni was sitting at his desk. He had on a new uniform. A black suit with yellow buttons on each side, with yellow stripes on each side, red epaulets on each shoulder. Black pants and shoes to finish it off. "Are they here?" he asked sternly.

A younger woman stood in front of him. She had short purple hair, glasses, wore a uniform that was black over her body with three yellow buttons on each side. Yellow stripes at the end of the black with red on the side and as her sleeves. With yellow circles dividing the black trim form the red sleeve. Wearing a red skirt and low heels to finish her look. "They are, sir." she replied.

"Send them in." he ordered her.

"Right away." she went outside, keeping the door open. "He will see you now." she told them.

The trio walked in and stood in front at attention. Giovanni got up from his seat. "Listen very good. Currently, our scientists have discovered what appears to be a region further away from the other four. You're going there with a team and a group of scientists. Other scientists are going there as well. Whatever they discover. Take it! Anything of power or Pokemon or worth." he ordered in a demand.

They re-straightened themselves in attention. "Sir!" they explained.

He put his hands behind his back. "There's no failure in this. You're getting some of the best I'm giving you. Understood?" he told them.

Still standing at attention. "Yes sir." they replied.

Giovanni sat back down. "Then get moving. I expect you all back in three weeks." he told them. The trio left. "Remind me of their trust in the past." he told his secretary.

She looked at their files "From over time, it was bad. Currently, they've improved greatly." she told him as she finished looking and closed the file. "They're definitely good for the mission." she finished.

"Then there will be no troubles." he stated.

The trio are really excited for their current assignment. Especially since they hardly did any of that stuff.

"We're finally gonna get that promotion." James said excitedly.

"Sometin we truly desoive. I can't wait." Meowth said.

"We're shooting right to the top." Jessie said.

"We're going higher up the ladder. Nothing's going to stop us. HORRAY!" they shouted.

One of the Rocket grunts approached them. "Excuse me! Sir, Ma'am and Meowth?" he asked. They looked at him. "I have new uniforms and gadgets for you. Plus your balloon should be ready." he told them. They gave off an evil grin, seeing this promotion going far.

Announcer: Seems as if Team Rocket is still up to no good. With the trio now being promoted, who knows what will happen.

I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

TP1

Tom: Are you sure? I really like it when I get to go against the computer in vs. Especially when our blades clash.

Sara: That's fine and all, but what about when you replay the levels? That's probably more challenging.

Tom: Nah! I like to go against the computer as well. Besides, there's a lot of blasters in the levels too. Which is why I like the vs and BONUS challenges. If you all are wondering, we've went back to the PS2 and began to play Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Going back to this game is great. In the start of it is the movie, but it's cut a lot shorter.

Sara: When you get on the ship that's where the action begins. Starting out in the hangar. There are many other levels that are in the in the movie and not in the movie especially a deleted scene or more. Including a battle in the aftermath of the Jedi Temple. Shows there aren't scenes in the movie related to the game. Still great, none the less.

Tom: Not only that, but all the cut scenes are either edited completely or left alone. When you get into blaster fire range, you can always deflect the attack. It's hard unless you do a lot of practices. As for Lightsaber duels. They're another story especially when you lock blades. If either of you win, you get to do a special. The more you don't get hit, the more perfect experience you get to and the more you get to level up your character.

Sara: With every battle or duel you win, you unlock more characters. Including the stages.

Tom: There are even Lightsaber crystals to collect. Some are more difficult to get to than others. The easier item you can get are becta tanks. Just for healing. Ah! That's better.

Sara: At the end are two different endings as you can play as both Anakin or Obi Wan. Including a bonus duel of where it's elder Obi Wan against Vader.

Tom: The game is really great, especially playing as other characters in the BONUS game. Toonami and TimPrime1 give this game a 9/10.

TP1

Tom: That's it for this chapter. Up next is even more Pokemon.

Sara: Just for the anniversary of Pokemon. This is a reboot from after Sinnoh. To show Ash about to become a master.

Tom: People don't always see eye to eye. When they do, everything goes smoothly. Just remember to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	2. Chapter 2 New Trainers Journey

Pokemon:

Heroic Heart and Super Soul

Season 14:

Episode 2

New Trainers Journey

Tom: Time to continue this marathon. Ready?

Sara: You know we are, Tom. Twenty years of Pokemon and they went far. A bit too far. Still, it's been going on for years now.

Tom: That's why TimPrime1 has made this story.

Sara: Gotta launch Tom! Ten seconds.

Tom hits the touchscreen buttons. Tom: Let's kick it. Commence broadcast.

TP1

A few days ago

Announcer: A few days prior, a young girl gets ready for a trip to Pallet town. She dawns a hat along with a grayish-black tank-top with a white collar, a red skirt, a dark pink hat with a black hatband and bow and to finish it off she had on back stockings and shoes. She looked into her mirror and smiled at her look. "Looking good." she said to herself. Grabbing up her pink backpack she ran downstairs.

Her mother looked from the kitchen and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're up. I thought I might have to send up Fletchling." she told her and went back to making breakfast. "Have everything you need? I hope you do." she told her daughter.

The girl came in smiling. "Of course I do. I know you did a good bit, but I had to sort a few things." she told her mother as she sat down. Her mother finished with breakfast and served the food. "Do you know what Pokemon you want? You know once you make the choice, you can't go back." she told her.

She swallowed a bite. "I think I have. Knowing it's between Squirtle, Bulbasaure and Charmander. My mind is pretty much made up." she told her mother.

"Then you best get a move on. Prof. Oak isn't going to wait all day." she responded to her.

"I'll see you there then. Pallet Town is a bit of a ways away." she finished. The girl grabbed her back pack and ran out the door and onto her bike. "SEE YOU SOON, MOM!" she shouted to her as she rode off.

Her mother watched her ride down the road smiling. Knowing later on, she'd be growing up on her journeys. Hopefully with friends. "Good luck, Serena." she said sincere way.

(Beat) In a loud whisper: GOTTA CATCH 'EM, GOTTA CATCH EM, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! POKEMON! (Regular) I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HERO. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

As Serena rode down the road she saw her neighbors as they worked. They saw her and waved as she returned it.

Announcer: After Serena's tenth birthday, she is on her way to the beginning on her first journey through Kanto. Little did she know, that on her journey, her life would change completely.

As she neared Pallet Town she saw quite a few Pokemon. Pidove that were resting on branches. Fletchender that scratched at the ground, hunting for worms. Zigzagoon ran around as Sentret hung by their tails from the tree limbs. She smiled at all the Pokemon she was seeing. That was till she exited the forest and saw a few other tress. Completely beyond them was Pallet Town.

She saw the town and its beauty. The landscape and houses along with how the sun shown on the town, making it seem brighter. Heading into the town she saw how it was. A small town with plenty of houses, a bit of land between each house. As she rode through she heard something. "THUNDERBOLT! GO!" someone commanded. She saw a big thunderbolt light in the distance and went to see what it was. "USE ICE PUNCH!" the same voice commanded.

As she neared..."USE IRON TAIL." the voice said. She arrived and looked. That's where she saw a raven haired trainer training his Pikachu. Looking at the opposing Pokemon she saw it was a Buizel. "NOW USE AQUA JET!" he said. Both did as commanded. Pikachu got above Buizel and hit him over the head. Buizel fell out of concentration and landed.

Serena looked in awe at the training. Then looked at the older boy, seeing he looked familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it, but realized she needed to get to Prof. Oaks lab. Riding down the road she looked around. Getting completely lost she sighed looking at the map. "Where is it? Supposed to be here." she said.

Riding around she ran into a gate. "Ow! Huh?" she looked and saw the lab. Looking surprised and confused she looked back at the map then to the lab. "Is this it?" she asked in bewilderment. She looked back at the map, needing to know. That was when a tall stranger came up. He had brownish-gray hair, black eyes, wearing a lab coat with a few pockets, khakis with a belt, a red shirt and brown shoes.

"May I help you?" he asked.

Serena looked up and saw the man. "Umm... are you Prof. Oak?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Serena. I come from..." "Yes, yes, I know. You're here for your starter. I'm glad you got here safe and sound. Now come on in if you will." he opened the gate and she went in, pushing her bike going up to the lab. "Two others have been here as well." he told her.

She looked to him while she walked behind, on the side. "Who else was here?" she asked.

They neared the lab. "One was a boy who came by not too long ago. Had black hair, a red hat..." "Was it the one who was training with his Pokemon?" Serena asked.

He looked at her, a bit confused; then realized it. "Oh! Who? Ash! Oh, no, no. You see, he's been on his journey for five years. Won the Orange League over a year after the Indigo Plateu. Then Johto through Sinnoh and the Battle Frontier." he told her as they got to the entrance and Serena put her bike on its kick stand.

"Wow! He's definitely some trainer then. How much further does he have?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" a voice said. Serena looked up at the labs entrance and saw a girl with blue hair, red eyes, a dark blue tank top with a light blue shirt under it, with two white circles around the ends of them, a skirt with one white circle going around it at the rim and red shoes with white socks. Her rival, Miette, was there before she was.

Serena grew a red line across her face, seeing her rival, in anger. "Oh yes! Have you chosen your Pokemon?" Prof. Oak asked.

"I have! Now I'm off on my journey." she replied as she departed.

"Good luck to ya." Prof. Oak said as she left. He looked to Serena. "You aughta say the same thing. Even though you are both rivals." Prof. Oak said to her.

She continued watching her. "Why should I though?" she asked.

"Well, because it's the honorable thing to do. Not doing so will only strengthen your quarrel." he explained.

She looked at him then back to Miette as she went past the gates. "Good luck to you." she said.

Miette scoffed, not looking back. "Like I'll need that from you." she replied back and left.

Serena had a scrunched up nose, showing anger. "That's the thanks I get." she said.

"You both will become closer as trainers or coordinators." he told her as they went in. "Reminds me of Ash's rival with my grandson, Gary." he commented.

She looked up to him, a bit confused. "Ash and your grandson...?" she asked in confusion.

"Both fought till the end of their Jhoto journeys. Then they became close friends!" Oak explained.

She looked surprised, but kept quiet till she got inside. When they got upstairs they saw Tracey handling a Pkeball, by polishing it. "There we are. A Pokeball is just as important as the Pokemon itself." he commented. It was then he looked at Serena who was watching him still. "Oh! Hello there. You must be Serena. I must say it did take you a while to get here." he told her.

She looked a bit confused and looked at the Pokeball. "What's that to?" she asked then looked back at him. "What Pokemon starter does that belong to?" she asked.

Tracey looked to the Pokemon it belonged to. "That one, right there." he told her. She looked and saw it was a Squirtle, eating out of its bowl. "That's why. It's the only one that's left." he told her.

Squirtle looked at her after finishing its food. "Squirtle squirt squirt? (Is that my trainer?)" it asked.

Serena squatted near to the little Pokemon's height. "Hello there! I guess I'm your trainer." she said smiling, her eyes closed as she reached to pet it.

"SQUIRRTAAALLLLE! (AAAAAHHHHHH)" it said panicking as it ran off.

"Huh? Hey, wait!" she said as she chased after it.

"Hey! Wait!" Tracey said as he ran after her.

As Prof. Oak got up the stairs, he saw them. "Oh, hello. Everything going o...WHAOO!" he said as he panicked a bit. He saw Squirtle run downstairs as Serena chased after it. He looked to see Tracey run up, but stopped him. "Tracey, what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that as soon as Serena reached to pet it, Squirtle just panicked." he told him.

"Probably not used to other people. Due to the fact it's been around us for a while." Prof. Oak said.

"I'll see what I can do." Tracey said and went after them. Prof. Oak about did the same thing till the video phone went off.

He went over to it and answered it. "Hello! Prof. Oak speaking." he answered.

Serena chased Squirtle downstairs and to the front entrance. "What is it Squirtle? Why are you running" she asked. It jumped to the door knob and opened the door, running outside. Now outside, Serena chased Squirtle still. "COME BACK SQUIRTLE." she called to it. Bulbasaur heard this and ran to the situation.

He saw Serena chasing Squirtle and used Vine Whip to stop her, thinking she was going to do something. "Bulb bulbasaur bulba bulba? (What do you think you're doing?)" he asked.

Serena struggled a bit in the Vine Whip then looked at Bulbasaur. "Hey! What are you doing?" Serena said to him.

Tracey came up and saw this. "Bulbasur! Don't worry. She's not here to do any harm. Please!" he said. Bulbasur put her down, gently, trusting Tracey. Tracey went up to her. "Sorry about that. Bulbasaur is the ambassador and protector here." Tracey explained.

Bulbasaur went up to Squirtle. "Saur saur bulbasaur bulba? (Why was she chasing you?)" he asked.

"Squirtle squirt squirt squirtle squirt. (It looked like she was going to grab me.)" the Pokemon said. "Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle. (That and I don't know her.)" the Pokemon finished.

"You see, Bulbasaur, Squirtle is to be given to a trainer. She's the last one and so is this one." Tracey explained to him.

Bulbasaur listened, nodded and looked to Squirtle. "Saure bulbasaur bulba-saur. (She's your new trainer.)" he told Squirtle. The water type looked at her as she smiled at em.

"SQUIRTLE!" the Pokemon shouted as he ran into her arms.

She giggled, catching em. "Nice to meet you, little fella." she said.

It was then Prof. Oak came on up to them. "How's everything going?" he asked.

"Everything is fine. Asked Bulbasaur to do some explaining to Squirtle." he told the Prof.

He nodded as his eyes were closed and arms crossed. "Great to hear." he commented.

Serena got up with the Pokemon in her arms. "I've definitely got my Pokemon." she told them.

"Great! Head into the lab and I'll give you the items for your journey." he told her. She went to the lab as he looked at Tracy. "Someone called on the video phone. It was Misty, asking for you to drop by." he told him.

"Gee! I wonder why. I'll get my stuff together and head out, pronto." he told the Prof. and went into the lab.

Not too long after Prof. Oak puts his hands out to Serena, holding Pokeballs and a new Pokedex.

"These are your Pokeballs and Dex! The Pokedex will record the Pokemon you find. Primarily the ones you capture when you either scan the Dex over it or put the button on the sensor reader." he told her as she took them. "As you do this, it'll further my research. I know Ash and the others were to do so as well, but the more the merrier." he continued as he began to laugh.

"Great! I won't let you down. I'll catch as many to help you with your research." she told him and began to depart.

"Don't forget! Not only is capturing Pokemon important, so is befriending them. Get closer to your Pokemon by battles and bonding." he finished,

"Right! See ya." she ran right out the door and through the gateway. 'Finally! My very first journey with my first starter.' she thought as she ran down the road.

A few days later, Ash was going down the same pathway right after he caught Pidgeot's son. He passed by the same lake he was fished from. There were those feelings again when he thought of his old friend. He new he liked her, but this was something different. Like his feelings were about to... "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Pikachu's ears perked up as Ash looked into the direction of the scream. "Hear that buddy?" he asked.

"Pika pika. (I did.)" he replied.

"Let's go and see what's going on." he told him as he ran into the direction. Not too far away a girl was running away from a hoard of Beedrill.

They kept on her, gaining. "WHY? WHY? WHY? ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO IS CAPTURE A WEEDLE!" she said to herself. She saw her bike and smiled. Not even paying attention, she tripped and fell. That's when a Beedrill got on top of her. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"PIKACHU! THUNDERBOLT! LET'S GO!" a voice commanded.

"PIIIIIKAAAAA-CHHHUUUUUUU! (HEEERRRREEEEE IIII GOOOOOO!)" he exclaimed as he charged up and unleashed a powerful thunderbolt. The light from it glowed off her body as it hit the Beedrill and it retreated with the little strength it had left. Ash ran right up to the girl and kneeled down to her. She looked to see him.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he asked. She gave two slow nods after a few seconds, a light blush going across her nose. "That's good." he said with a smile.

That's when she saw the swarm and remembered. "BEEEEEDRIIIILLLLL!" she shouted as she pointed.

Ash looked at them then stood up, to block them. "PIKACHU!" Ash shouted.

"CHUUUUUUU! (AAAHHHHHHHH!)" another thunderbolt was unleashed and hit the swarm as well as her bike, frying it. They all retreated.

She was surprised at this, then remembering him. He was the same boy from a few days ago that was training. "Wow!" she exclaimed until Ash got her up by the wrist and ran from the spot.

"We gotta get outta here. Once they regain their strength, they'll be back." he told her. Pikachu followed behind. Not too long after they've stopped in a spot in the forest, panting. "That was fun." he commented as he looked in the direction they came from then back to her. "You okay, though?" he asked.

She looked to him. "Y-yeah! I'm fine." she replied as she patted hershirt then skirt.

"How'd that even happen, anyway?" he asked as well.

"Well...you see, I..." she sighed. "I was trying to catch a Weedle!" she told him. "I was just starting out on my journey and looking for my first Pokemon!" she told him.

Flash Back

 _Serena looks around for any kind of Pokemon to catch. "Come on! The sooner you find one, the sooner you can get moving." she said to herself._

"You see! I've been here for a few days." she told Ash. Her flash back self looks through bushes. "I wanted to catch a Pokemon before I got out of the woods. That was when I saw Weedle!" she said.

 _Her flash back self spots the Weedle from the bushes. It's nibbling on grass, facing away at an angle. "Nice. YOU'RE MINE!" she shouted as she threw her Pokeball._

 _Weedle looks and doesn't fully see the Pokeball in time. "Wee? (Huh?)" it asked in confusion as the ball hit it and withdrew it and shook._

 _Serena get up. "Yes! Gotcha!" she explained._

 _The ball shook some more and the Weedle popped back out. "Wee-dle! (Why you!)" it said and began to squirm off._

 _Serena watched it crawl away as she retrieved her Pokeball. "Awe man. Thought I had it." she said. Serena looked in the area it crawled to and it wasn't there. "Man! That bug is fast." she said._

"After a bit, I was still walking around to find a Pokemon. That's when I heard a buzzing sound." she told him.

 _Her flash back self looked in the direction of the sound and saw the hoard of Beedrill._

Then that's where I screamed and ran for it.

Flash Back Ends

"As you can tell, I'm not really good at capturing Pokemon!" she said, smiling with a nervous blush across her face and her hand rubbing the back of her head.

"You see, you just can't throw a ball. What you need to do is weaken it first." he told her.

"I do recall that. What happens when it faints? Will I still not be able to catch it?" she asked.

"You still can. There are many ways to catch a Pokemon. Let's help you to catch one." he told her. They went off into the woods to try and find her a Pokemon. Looking around the trees and through bushes. As they continue to look Serena spots another Weedle.

She gives off a smile. "Found one!" she said.

"Huh!" Ash exclaimed as he looked in her direction. "What'd you find?" he asked.

She grabbed Squirtles Pokeball, clicked the button to enlarge it. "Got this one." she said and threw the ball. "Come on out, Squirtle." she commanded.

The ball burst open in the air and unleashed a white light. It materialized still in the air and Squirtle appeared. "Squirtle! (Ready!)" it explained in a flying look then landed.

Ash came up from behind and saw this. "Careful not to let it get away. Battle it." he told her.

Serena gave off a nod. "Right." she said. Giving a stance she pointed. "Now, water gun." she commanded.

"Squirtle. (Here goes.)" it said and unleashed water from its mouth. It hit Weedle and it stumbled back.

"Giv it a tackle." she told Squirtle. Squirtle ran towards Weedle and hit it with a tackle, narrowly missing the stinger. "Another tackle." she told em. Squirtle hit the Weedle again. The Pokemon lunged forward with a tackle. Serena only watched as it went in again.

"Don't just stand there." Ash told her. She gasped a bit as she looked to Ash, coming out of a sort of trance. "Tell Squirtle to dodge." he informed her.

"Huh? Oh, right!" she looked back to Squirtle. "Dodge." she commanded. The Pokemon did and Weedle went to the side. "Now use Water Gun." she said. Squirtle did so and hit Weedle, giving it swirly eyes. "Alright. I did it." she said.

"Throw a Pokeball. It's weak enough." he told her.

"Oh...yeah." she replied and grabbed it, not clicking the button.

"The button! Click it to enlarge your ball." he told her.

"How do I keep on forgetting?" she asked in a hurry as she did. Aiming, she threw her ball and it bounced off the Weedle and withdrew it in a white light. Bouncing on the ground a few times it shook with a red light on the button. They watched in anticipation until it stopped. Serena went over and picked up her Pokeball. "I-I did it! I CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON!" she exclaimed loudly holding her ball up in the air.

Ash smiled with his arms crossed. "Seems like a new trainer with their first Pokemon capture. Eh buddy?" Ash said as he looked at Pikachu looking at him on his shoulder.

"Pika pikachu. (You know it.) he said.

Serena looked to them, smiling. "Thank you both so much. Now I know how to catch one." she said.

Ash chuckled a bit. "Well there's more than that way." he told her.

"Hmm? What else is there?" she asked him.

"A bit complicated. The best I can say is by you finding out on your own." he told her.

"I guess it's onto the next town. Squirtle, return." a red beam shot at the water type, hitting and materializing it, withdrawing it. She began to head off.

"Wait!" he told her. She stopped and looked at him. "You didn't register your Pokemon in your Pokedex." he informed her.

"Huh? Isn't that what happens when I open it to know about the Pokemon?" she questioned.

"Not really. Here!" he brought out his Dex and opened it. The new Pokedex had two openeing doors. The right one was bigger than the left. "You see..." he brought out Pidgeotto's Pokeball and enlarged it. "What happens now is that. You put the button in this circular hole." he told her as he applied it there and it went into place.

When he did that the Pokedex made a beeping sound then digital as it rendered the picture of Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto! The flying Pokemon. Newly captured." it said as the light on the left front blinked.

Ash removed the Pokeball from it, shrunk it placing it on his belt. "You see. Your Pokemon need to be registered in your Pokedex now. I know it'll go to the Proffessor after you catch the seventh one. Still needs to be registered." Ash told her.

Serena took out Squirtle's Pokeball first and clicked the button to enlarge it. She put it into place and it began to register it. "Squirtle! The water Pokemon. Starter." it said. She removed it, putting the ball away and got out Weedle's. Putting it into place it registered the Pokemon. "Weedle! The Poison Bug type. Newly captured." it said. Serena put Weedle away.

"Now that that's settled. Let's head to Viridian." he said and they both walked the path to Viridian. Once they arrived they checked by Officer Jenny's station. She checked both their Dex's. "Mmmhmm! Okay. They both check out." she said and handed them back. "Have a safe journey you two." she told them, giving them a salute.

"Thanks officer Jenny. Nice seeing you again." Ash said.

"Same to you." They continued on their way and made it to the Pokemon Center.

Serena looked around, seeing how the place was. "Wow! This place looks amazing." she complimented.

"Evan after Pikachu fried the place five years ago. It does." he said.

Serena looked at him. "What do you mean? What happened?" she asked.

Ash looked around. "It was when I encountered Team Rocket for the first time I came here." he told her. Now this is where Serena got surprised at that. He encountered Team Rocket. The most horrible team in Kanto. Due to them wanting to rule the world. "Then after Pikachu's Thunderbolt, they went after him. Even when I went to a different region." he told her.

She turned around to look at the center some more. "Must've been a special Pokemon then. That's what I hear of what they're actually after." she said. "Hey! I just realized. My bikes fried. You fried it." she stated.

Ash chuckled nervously, a bit of a blish across his nose and he scratched the back of his head, eyes closed. "For right now! Let's get our Pokemon treated." he said as he grabbed Pidgeotto's Pokeball. She grabbed both her Pokeballs and they went up to the counter. "We'd like to get our Pokemon taken care of, please!" Ash explained.

Nurse Joy came up, with a smile on her face. "Hello there! I'll be happy to take care of them." she said.

"Thank you." Serena replied. They sat down, as Ash's head looked over the Pokemon Center.

Remembering the first time he came here as a trainer. Then remembered what else happened here. Remembering a certain redhead. Upon also remembering that he fried her bike as well. Serena looked around as well, seeing other trainers. "What's with these people? There's a lot." Serena said.

"They're here for the Pokemon League. Or possibly contests. Which ever one floats their boat." Ash told her.

Serena took that into though. 'Pokemon League and Contests.' she wondered. That's when she saw the video phone, went over to it and dialed her mother.

At her mothers. "Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call." the video phone said and repeated itself.

Grace answered it. "Hello! Grace speaking." Grace said. That's when she saw Serena.

"Hey mom! I'll bet you can't guess where I am." Serena said.

"I know not home." she said, sarcastically.

"I'm in Viridian. Made it here a few days after my journey." she told her.

"Wow! In Viridian. Why'd it take you so long to get there?" she asked.

"I was looking for a Pokemon to capture for my team." Serena told her.

"Took that long? Wow. Glad you caught it. I was getting worried." her mother said.

"Actually, I wasn't the only one there." Serena said.

"Then who else is there with you? Did they help?" she asked.

"He did mom. Ash!" Serena called. Ash came over.

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked.

"Ash! This is my mom!" she told him as she moved to the side. "Mom! This is Ash. I just met him today in the woods." she told her.

"Hello Ash! I thank you for helping my daughter. If it wasn't for you, she might've gotten lost." her mother said.

"MOM!" Serena exclaimed, embarrassed.

She giggled. "Just keep an eye on her, when you can." she asked. They heard the healing sound.

"Pokemon are healed mom. Gotta go." Serena told her.

"Okay sweetie. Call me back soon." Grace told her.

"Will do." she replied and hung up. They went up to the front desk and Nurse Joy came up. "You Pokemon are in excellent health." she told them.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. He picked up his Pokeball as Serena picked up both of hers, noticing Pikachu not going into his.

"Why isn't Pikachu going into his ball?" she asked.

"He hates being confined into his ball. He likes traveling on me better." he tells her.

"Oh wow." she said surprised. "Do other do the same?" she asked.

"Only depends on the Pokemon and what makes them comfortable." Ash told her. "As for now. I have a call to make." he said as he got on the video phone. He looked at the number that was given to him and dialed it.

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call, phone call." the video phone said and repeated itself until it was answered.

"Hello! Prof. Oak speaking." Prof. Oak answered.

"Hey there Prof. Oak." Ash responded.

"Ah, Ash my boy. How are you? Made it to Viridian City?" he asked.

"We certainly did." Ash told him.

"We? Who's we?" Oak asked.

"Serena and I! Found her in the woods, being chased by Beedrill. She was trying to capture her first Pokemon." he told him.

"Yes, and I did. I caught a Weedle." she told him.

"Great. I'll be checking your Dex's data when I get back. It'll help to test the new features on it." he told her. "Just try to capture more than six Pokemon before I return. It'll definetly help with my research." he furthured.

"Will do Prof. Oak. I'll do my hardest." she responded.

"Same on that note Prof. How much longer till you arrive?" Ash asked.

"We've landed since last night. This morning we got everything set up to get our research underway." he told them.

"Why do you need to wait till you return? Why not do it while you're there?" Serena asked.

"Real simple. It's going to be very busy here. So I won't have time for it. Tracey will be returning to my lab soon. He'll be able to handle the Pokemon till I get back. Till then, gotta run." he told them, waving.

"Talk to you soon Prof." Ash stated.

"Bye." Serena said. The screen went blank. She looked to Ash. "So, tell me this." she said. "Where did he go off to? I thought he was still at the lab." she asked.

"He had a trip to go on. He and the others thought they had found a new region. Not for sure yet. Offered to take me there as well, but I declined." he told her.

"Why would you do that? I know you've been through here and all, but won't it be better for you to go there?" she questioned.

"Not as you would think. They don't know if it is a new region or not. So, I decided to remain behind and travel back through Kanto. Gain more experience to get back into the Indigo Plateu. I hope to as soon as I can. Same region, different journey." he told her.

"That does make some sense." she said.

"Which is why I'm heading to Pewter City. Not to mention Cerulean! Hopefully to see old traveling friends." Ash said.

"Pika pika-chu. (With you.)" Pikachu said.

Serena looked at him and Pikachu and was in deep thought. She had no idea of what she should do. Should she go with him for a while or on her own way? This is a lot to take in. Especially for her age. Looking at Ash and Pikachu still, she still wondered.

The following day, Ash and Pikachu were on the road once again. They walked in the same direction as the Viridian Forest. Much like what they did when they first started out. Ash tried to grab for a hand to hold, a reaction kicking in. It was a strange reaction, but it was some feelings that kicked in. Looking he saw no one next to him. Remembering she wasn't journeying with him anymore.

'Aweman! I completely forgot, she's not here.' he thought. He looked to Pikachu, still pertched up on his shoulder. "Ready for more adventures, buddy?" he asked.

Pikachu looked to him and gave a thumbs up. "Pika! (Yes!)" he said.

"Then let's get moving." he told him and they continued on.

"HEY! ASH!" someone shouted from behind them. They looked and saw Serena.

"Hey Serena! What up?" he asked.

"Well...I was wondering..." she said as she approached him. "Mind if I join you? This way I can gain some experience." she told him in a question.

"Sure thing." he answered. They both headed for the forest for a new journey.

Sometime later the engine of a plane is heard. It's door is opened as two people stand in the entrance, looking down at their destination. Both had on black uniforms with red Rs on the chest. Both figures having evil grins on their faces. One figure had blue hair and the other had long red hair.

"Finally! We're here." the red haired one said.

"Soon enough, we'll be able to see what's all here. Anything what the boss needs." the blue haired figure said.

A grunt came up from behind, standing at attention. "Commanders: Jessie! James!" he exclaimed. They turned to look at him. "We're ready for our decent. Everyone and all equipment are ready and waiting." he told them.

They gave a nod.

"Land this plane. The sooner were on the ground, the sooner the operation can start." James said.

The grunt gives off a salute and walks off. They look back out the plane.

"This will be successful. Unlike what happened in Kanto with the twerp. Those bombs were meant to separate them. Not one and apply the other for missing." Jessie said.

"We were close. Now, we're on top." James replied.

A small figure came up. "This means Team Rocket will be closer to world domination. Whatever is down there is ours." he said.

Jessie looked to him as she turned around. "This is big for us. So it's better." she said.

They all looked out at the place below as the wind hit them. "Team Rocket will be on top soon enough. World domination will be ours." they all said in unison as the plane went away a bit as it was turning.

I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

TP1

Tom: This story might be including Serena, but it's just got started. With characters from Black and White 1 and 2. Including from X and Y. Even though Sun and Moon are coming out soon, this story isn't based on any of those.

Sara: TimPrime1 is changing it up at a great amount. Hoping you all will enjoy this. Plus he has a big surprise for you all. Due to the fact that he gave off a sneak peak at Transformers Cybertron 2: Dimentional Drift, he's changing it up a bit from the sneak peak and hopes to make the story soon.

Tom: Plus even more and bigger surprises along the way. More of the marathon and anniversary of Pokemon under way next.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	3. Chapter 3 Contest, Gyms and Strategies

Pokemon:

Heroic Heart and Super Soul

Season 14

Episode 3

Tom: Hope you all are enjoying this! This marathon is going far.

Sara: For 20 years Pokemon has been on. Due to that number, this is a special occation. Even if the anime didn't come on till later years.

Tom: That's not stopping Tim though. Let's get this underway. (Hits the touchscreen buttons)

TP1

Ash and Serena were heading through Viridian forest towards Pewter City. The sun was right over their heads as a slight breeze swayed through the forest. Many Pokemon were around them. Seeing many bird Pokemon, Ratata, Caterpi, Weedle and much more. There were multiple new Pokemon he saw and never knew to catch them, he knew he had to stay on task. Especially when he was re-challenging the Kanto League.

Of how to do that was a big question. He still had all the badges from before hand. Not to mention the Frontier Symbols that he had. Now all he had to figure out was how to get back into the Indigo Plateu. He knew about badges and how they enter you into the Plateu. There had to be more though. Serena saw he is in deep thought as he was looking at the Pokemon.

(Beat) In a loud whisper: GOTTA CATCH 'EM, GOTTA CATCH EM, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! POKEMON! (Regular) I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

"Hey Ash!" she said.

"Hmm? Yes?" he asked as he looked at her.

"You okay? You looked spaced out." she told him.

"Yeah I am. Just thinking about how to get back into the Indigo Plateu." he informed her.

"I know how you feel; but different." she told him.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know if I want to attended battles or contests. I only want to attend one though." she informed him.

"Well I instantly knew what I wanted to do. That's to become the worlds greatest Pokemon Master." he told her.

"Wow! Yet you've won all the other leagues there are. Why not go for Master?" she asked.

"Because I need to challenge the Elite Four then Champion. First is my challenge for the Kanto League." he explained.

"Then how do you plan on getting in?" she asked.

"Challenging the gyms here will help, but not as big of a challenge. So I don't know. I will somehow." he rplied.

They sat down for a break and ate some sandwiches Serena made. "Due to the fact you don't know what else to do. Why not just rechallenge the gyms? Might not be as much of a challenge. There might definitley be a way." she told him.

"Even so, they would need to tell me if there's anything further I need to do." Ash replied.

"Pika pika. (I agree.)" Pikachu said as he nodded, eyes closed.

"Tell me more about Contests. Sounds pretty interesting." Serena asked.

"Well, there are Contests around Kanto. If you choose that you need to need your Pokemon appealing to the judges. By showing off the beauty of their attack. If you win you get a ribbon." he told her.

"Sounds awesome. Kind of like my thing." she replied.

"It's when you win the ribbon cup that you become top coordinator. You'll need to win five ribbons first." he explained.

"Gym Battles are completely different. It's all about strategy and knowing how to use the best offence and defence." Ash told her.

"What strategies do you use?" Serena asked as she finished her sandwich.

"Any kind. For example, you can use your attacks in different ways. Basically to confuse your opponent, have it to charge up to be used at full force or prevent an attack from hitting." he resumed explaining.

"So what you're saying is that I can basically use those kinds of attacks in anyway of trying to win. Very interesting." she replied.

"Not only that, but also using your opponents attacks against themselves is another great advantage. Even using them to your own benefit to beat them. Same for contests as well." he continued on.

"What don't you know about this, ha ha ha ha." she asked with a giggle.

"There's still a lot to learn. Even if you become an expert." Ash told her as he got up. She did as well and they continued.

"What do you mean by that, though?" Serena asked.

"Plain and simple. Even if someone has become an expert, they are bound to learn a few new things. I know I'm a pro at Pokemon Battles now, but I still need to win the Kanto League and go to the Champion League. First the Eliete Four, then the Champion." he further explained.

"What about me then? If I choose contests then who do I have to beat to become top coordinator?" Serena asked.

"All you have to do is compete in the ribbon cup. Once you get past the others, you face off with the other last coordinator that's remaining." he told her. "Once you battle each other, you have to make your attacks look appealing. It's also when you get the chance to make your oponents attacks look appealing for yours." he continued still.

"There is a lot I have to learn. How do I know which Pokemon go together?" she asked.

"That's the challenge of it. You have to figure it out for yourself. Even your friends will help you. I've been through three contests with two of mine. I even tried for the Wallace Cup." he told her.

"Prof. Oak was right. You definitely are experienced. Beating four out of five leagues, the Battle Frontier...You definitely need to be the Pokemon Master." she responded.

"I wish it was that simple. Too bad it isn't, ha ha ha." Ash said with laughter.

"Pika pika pi pika. (We do our best.)" Pikachu said as he pat the back of Ash's head.

That's when they saw another Pokemon. It was a Pidove. Both trainers smiled, wanting to catch it. As Ash looked at Serena, she looked very eager to catch it as well. Thinking about the flying type he had on him, he knew Serena needed more practice.

"If you want to! Go for it." he told her. Serena looked at him confused. "I already have a flying type on my team. I'll capture another one when it comes along." he told her.

She gave a nod and looked at the Pokemon, bringing her pokeball up to her face. "Hmm! Right." she exclaimed as she clicked the button to enlarge it. "GO NOW...!" she explained as she threw her ball. "...Weedle!" she explained as it flew in the air. The pokeball burst open and Weedle came out in a white light.

"Weedle! (Ready!) the Pokemon explained.

"Use your...stinger." she said, not knowing it's attacks. "Wee? (Huh?)" it asked.

Ash saw she was still having touble. "Bring out your Pokedex and try to find out what attacks it has. I know it should have." he told her.

"Huh? Right!" she stated and brought it out. Opening it she hit a few buttons and it brought up her Weedle's data.

"Weedle! The Poison Worm Pokemon! It's attacks are String Shot, Poison Sting and Tackle." the dex told her.

"Right!" she explained and put her dex away. "Use Poison Sting." she ordered.

"WEE-DLE! (ON IT!)" the Pokemon said and hit the Pidovewith it's horn.

The Pokemon looked as the attack hit. Pidove flew back, but got back up. It cooed and attacked with a tackle.

"Dodge and use your tackle." Serena told Weedle. Weedle dodged and went for the tackle. It hit the Pidove and Pidove went in for another attack. Hitting it at point blank range with another tackle.

"Watch out for those. They're nearly impossible to dodge." Ash told Serena.

She gave another nod. "Understood." she replied. "Use a string shot." she told Weedle.

"WEE-DLE. (GOING IN!)" Weedle stated and fired it's String Shot. Pidove got tangled in it and was trying to get free as it cooed frantically.

"Now another tackle to finish it." she said. Weedle wiggled fast towards it and hit it. Pidove looked weak as it is damaged. Quickle, Serena got her Pokeball out. "GO POKEBALL." she shouted. The ball flew towards it and bounced off. A red beam materialized the Pidove and windrew it. They watched the ball shake and it burst open. "Awe man!" exclaimed.

"Don't quit now. I understand, it looks weak; but trust me. Battle it more and you can capture it." he told her.

She gave a third nod as she looked at him, smiling. A determined look on her face and looked at Pidove. "Use another Tackle." she told it. Weedle hit it again. "Now a Poison Sting." she told him. Weedle hit it with it's horn again and this time, Pidove was much weaker. "GO POKEBALL." she shouted again. The ball flew towards it and bounced off. A red beam materialized the Pidove and windrew it. They watched the ball shake and the light turned off.

She smiled as she went over and picked it up. "ALRIGHT! I CAUGHT PIDOVE!" she shouted happily as she rose her ball into the air.

"Your thrid Pokemon!" Ash told her.

"Pika! Pika-chu. (Yes! Alright.)" Pikachu said.

Serena brought out her Pokedex and put the button in place after opening it. Hitting the buttons the Dex made beeping sounds and the lights flashed around a bit. "Pidove! The Normal Flying type. Newly captured." it said.

Serena put the Dex away and withdrew Weedle."You did great." she told it and looked at Pidove's ball. "Sweet! My next Pokemon. Let's keep on moving." she told As as she put Pidove away.

"You got it." he replied smiling and both continued on.

As they were, two figures were right behind them watching. Both smiled wickedly. "Seems like we finally found the twerp." the man said.

"I know the boss told us what he wanted us to do. But we need to take care of unfinished business." the woman said as she held up her pokeball.

"We'll see how he fairs against the new us." the man claimed as he brought out his pokeball as well.

"Just make this quick. We got a mission to do." their little friend stated.

Both Ash and Serena kept on walking through the forest. She looked at the two pokeballs she had on her still and how they were still popped open."Hey Ash...?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Both of my pokeballs are still popped open. How do I fix this?" she asked as she looked at them.

"Best thing to do is to take them to the Center. They'll send em off to get them repaired and you can get the same ones for a discount." he told her.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Well, think abut it. You give Joy your old ones that are broken, you get a slip and new ones that are repaired for a lower cost." he told her. She looked confused. "In other words. The mechanism that tries to keep it closed breaks when the Pokemon breaks out of it." he explains.

"Now I understand. The ones they repair will cost about the same. The ones I get won't be as much." she replies.

"Hehe. Close enough." Ash says with a chuckle.

"I also want to know, how did you know about the new Dex data entry?" she asked.

"Well, a few days ago, I was at his lab. He was showing me the new Dex that all the trainers would be getting. He told me it would be the following day that all new trainers would get them. I had to wait till all of them got theirs. He showed me all the skimatics that I had to use." he told her.

"Then I have a lot to learn still." she told him.

"Much like what I've said about experts. Hahaha." Ash said with laughter.

He looked up in the sky seeing all the clouds and blue sky between each cloud. Especially how some clouds looked transparent. "For the past five years. I've been on long journeys." he told her.

"Long journeys? How so?" she asked. "Well, I've went to all the regions. Took me a year here to get to the Kanto League. Then over a year in Johto. When my friends and I separated, I thought I'd be on my own. Knew I wouldn't be. Met other friends along my journey. Not to mention rivals." he told her.

She new of her rival and what Prof. Oak told her. "Then tell me this. What am I?" she asked him.

"You? You're a new friend and trainer." he told her. She smiled and continued on with him.

That was until an attack came from in front of them, blasting the ground.

"Ugh! What in the..." Ash said until another hit from behind. "WATCH OUT!" he shouted as he tackled Serena down to the ground. Pikachu held onto Ash's shoulder. There was another hit and Ash noticed that it was a Bullet Seed and a Sonicboom. "PIKACHU! THUNDERBOLT!" Ash shouted.

"PIIII-KAAA-CHUUUUU! (YOUUUU GOOOT IIITT!)" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt erupted around them, to cease the attacks around them as it created smoke. Ash got up as he helped Serena get up.

"OKAY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" he shouted. Two figures were on the sides that attack from the direction

"Hahahaha. What the big idea indeed." a very familiar female voice said.

"From what we will need." another very familiar male voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation." the female continued.

"To unite all people within our nation." the male voice also continued.

"To protect the evils from truth and love." the female voice kept on.

"To extened our reach to the stars above." the male voice also kept on.

Both figures came out of the smoke. They had on black uniforms, except the male had on pants and the female had a skirt. Each had a big red R on their chest. The male had blue hair and green eyes as the female had long red hair and blue eyes.

"Jessie!" "James!" they each said.

"Team Rocket. Blast off at the speed of light." Jessie said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." James said.

"Meowth! Dat's right." the cat Pokemon said as his finisher.

"Woooobbaaaafett!" the blue Pokemon finished as well.

Ash growled at them. "Let me guess! My Pikachu? Well forget it." he told them.

"Hand us dat and your newly caught Pokemon." Meowth demanded as he pointed at Serena.

"Not a chance. I'm working hard to get mine." she told them.

"Who cares sweetie. After all, we're thieves." James told her.

"Serena. I'll handle them. You're still a beginner." he told her as he took his fighting stance. She looked at him a bit worried. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt them."

"PIKAAAACHUUUUU! (GOTCCHAAAA!)" Pikachu stated as he launched his attack.

"Wobbotfett! Mirrorcoat." Jessie ordered.

"WAAAABAAAA! (RIIIIGHT!)" the Pokemon said as it activated it's Mirrorcoat. Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit and it was deflected.

"PIKACHU! NOW!" Ash shouted. Serena closed her eyes as Pikachu raised something in the air.

There was silence. Nothing more than pure silence. As if the battle was over already. Serena opened her eyes and looked. She saw Ash still in a fighting stance. As for Team Rocket, their mouth were gawking. This was a bit surprising as she looked at Pikachu. He wasn't even damaged, singed or anything. Was she fully saw what happened, his tail was raised in the air.

"What the...?" she questioned.

"Even though it wouldn't have affected him. I had Pikachu to raise his tail to catch the thunderbolt. Mirrorcoat makes the attack stronger when it's deflected. That's why I had Pikachu to raise his tail." he told her.

"So that means..." "Pikachu is supercharged." he told Serena, helping her to finish her sentence.

"Yikes! We're not doing so good!" Meowth said, as they were freaking out. Jessie and James were hugging each other, since they knew what this meant. Even Carnavine and Yanmega were quivering in fear.

"Now! Pikachu! Thunderbolt." Ash commanded.

"Pi. (Understood.)" he said softly. His cheeks sparked. "Piiiiii-kaaaaa CHUUUUUU! (Here I GOOOOOOOO!)" he stated as he unleashed a massive Thunderbolt.

Team Rocket yelled as it hit them. There was a massive explosion as they were sent flying.

"Why? Why us?" Jessie asked.

"Right on top and now on the bottom." James said.

"We're not there anymore. Wees been promoted." Meowth told them.

"Even if we were..." "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAN!" They all said in unison after Jessie talked.\

"WABAFETT! (YES!)" Wabafett finished in the distance.

"There we go. They have never learned. Even when we get stronger." Ash told his buddy.

"Pika pika-chu. (I could tell.)" Pikachu said.

They continued down the road that led to Pewter City. Ash knew it wasn't a long time, but seeing Brock would have also been great. It will be better once he met of with a certain red head. Serena was more interested in knowing about Contests and where they were. Not to mention, a bit more of Ash. Especially since he looks very familiar.

As they were walking along they spotted a Fletching as it was pecking the ground. Ash went up to it, wanting to catch it. "This one is mine. Let's see what it is though." Ash said as he out his Pokedex and opened it.

It made two beep sounds. "Fletchling. The Tiny Robin type Pokemon. It has a friendly nature and a beautiful chirp, but Fletchling is also known to be ferocious in battle, capable of unleashing relentless attacks." the dex said.

Ash smiled and got out Pidgeot's pokeball. "COME ON OUT, PIDGEOT!" Ash commanded as he threw it.

The ball flew in the air until it burst open and released a white light that materialized into the flying Pokemon. "PIDGEOOOO! (READY!)" he said.

"Since you're traveling with me, I'll have you train on small tasks." he told him.

"Geo. (Right.)" Pidgeotto said as he nodded while he had his head turned to the side to face him. They both faced Fletchling, ready to fight.

"QUICK ATTACK!" Ash ordered as he pointed at Fletchling.

"GEOOOOO. (AAHHHHH.)" he cried and hit Fletchling. The other flying Pokemon was forced back as Pidgeot went in for another attack. Fletching went in and used agility.

"WHIRLWIND." Ash shouted. Pidgeot flapped his wings hard as it shouted and it hit Fletchling. "FINISHED IT OFF WITH ANOTHER QUICK ATTACK!" he shouted.

"GEOTTOOO! (FINISSSHHHH!)" he explained as he flew fast and hit the Pokemon. Fletchling dodged and used Quick Attack. The attack hit Pidgeot and he fell back.

"QUICK! USE TACKLE." he ordered. Pidgeotto charged fast and hit the Tiny Robin. After the collision Fletchling was on the ground, weakend. Still ready for a fight though.

Ash got out his Pokeball and clicked the button. "GOOOOO POKEBALL!" he shouted as he threw it. Bouncing off the bird Pokemon it withdrew it. The ball shook with the red light on it. Not too long after it finished and Ash picked it up. "ALRIHT! I CAUGHT...A FLETCHLING!" he stated in excitement.

" Pika pikachu. (Right on.)" Pikachu said giving a thumbs up.

Ash opened his Dex and put the Pokeball on the button port. He pushed a few buttons and the lights flashed once again and the image of Fletchling appeared. "Fletching! The Bird Pokemon. Newly caught." the dex said.

Ash put the Pokeball onto his belt. "Now that that's settled. We have an extra Pokemon on our team." he told her.

"So then...the more you have, the better your chances of winning anything?" Serena asked.

"Not actually. When you have more Pokemon on your team, you can learn from them. How they can be used in battles, Contests and Gyms. Just don't forget it's quality, not quantity." he told her.

"Huh? I thought you had to catch them all to become Pokemon Master!" Serena exclaimed.

"No, no. Not at all. It's how much you know them and have a special bond with as well." he replied.

They kept on going down the same path. As they were Team Rocket are in their usual hot air balloon. They all had a black metal sphere in their hand. In their balloon were even more. Each had a fuse in it and they smiled wickedly.

"Just wait! They're going to get a blast out of this." Jessie said as she tossed her up and caught it.

"We'll be the bomb out of this." James claimed.

"As well as booming our way to the top." Meowth said.

They still constructed the bombs to ambush Ash and Serena. Later on that day, Ash was looking for even more Pokemon to capture. "With so many new Pokemon around, it'll be hard to capture them." he told Serena.

"Don't tell me that you're wanting to capture all of them?" Serena asked, knowing what he said before.

"No, no. I'm wanting to capture more for my team. I know they can get along." he told her.

"Still saying you want to capture them all." Serena said, being smart about it, smiling.

"Oh ha ha!" he exclaimed to her as she giggled.

"Here I thought you were trying to become a Pokemon Master." she said, still smiling.

"Just trying to find the right ones as we travel. Not going to capture too many in one go. Slow and steady wins the race." he told her.

"Then that's how I'm going to do it. Just to go slow and steady." she replied.

It was then an explosion occurred. They looked and more followed and the explosions neared them.

"Ugh! What's going..." "Prepare for trouble." the same voice said, interrupting Ash.

"Make it double." the other same voice said. The two looked up and saw the Meowth balloon.

Serena gasped. "Why don't you guys leave us alone." Ash demamded.

Jessie chuckled. "Because, twerp! We want your Pokemon." she told him.

"Just hand them over and we'll leave you be." James told him.

"Or else, we'll take them by force, again." Meowth claimed...

"Again?" Serena questioned.

"They have captured our Pokemon before, but never got far." Ash informed her.

"Every near advantage we had. YOU ALWAYS FOILED IT." Jessie stated.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER GET THEM." Ash told them and looked to Pikachu. "Use Thunderbolt." he ordered loudly as he pointed..

Pikachu's cheeks began to spark. "Pikaaa CHUUUU! (Taaaaaake THIIIIIS!)" he said as he unleashed his Thunderbolt.

"Heh! Good try." Meowth said as he hit a button. A small hatch opened up at the bottom and a sattelite came out it. Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit it, preventing any damage for their balloon. "You see, we are using his electricity to our advantage, yet again." he told them.

"We're being ecofriendly by that charging our batteries. Our fan is running niceley." James said.

"Not only that, we can also power our gadgets." Jessie told them. Meowth hit another button and two boxes came out the sides of the balloon. "Let's grab up." she said as she pointed at Pikachu.

"My touch gives us the power." Meowth claimed as he used the controller. Two red, three finger gloves shot out of them and headed for Pikachu.

"Use Iron Tail!" Ash told him. Pikachu jumped off his arm and the tail glowed white.

"Pika pika-chu. (Here I go.)" he said as he flipped forward and hit the metal of the arm. The arm broke off.

"Here we go. Nombah 2." Meowth stated. This time he grabbed Pikachu and he was stuck. "Ha ha ha ha. Now we're getting somewhere." he claimed.

"Oh no you don't! Pidgeotto, GO!" Ash shouted as he summoned Pidgeotto.

"Geooo. (Heeereee.)" he said.

"USE QUICK ATTACK ON THE ARM." Ash said.

"Pid-GEOTTOOOO! (Here GOOOEEESSSS!)" he explained and he flew fast. He hit the arm and it broke.

Team Rocket was dumbfounded at this.

"Hey! I though the arms were reinforced?" Jessie asked.

"Heh! Well when we bought the materials, I thought we'd be outta here faster!" Meowth explained.

"We had more than enough to make four reinforced arms." James stated.

"Now we'll have to try and get Pikachu the hard way, again." Jessie said as she said the last part annoyed.

Pikachu landed on Ash's shoulder. "Ha ha. Doin' okay, buddy?" he asked.

"Pika pika. (Spot on.)" Pikachu said excitedly with a thumbs up.

"Alright then!" Ash looked to Pidgeotto and held up his Pokeball. "Alright! Return." he ordered Pidgeotto and he went back into his ball. "Thanks. Take a nice long rest." he told him and looked back at Team Rocket.

"Yikes! We're in for it now." Meowth said.

"Let's get them before they get us." Jessie said as he grabbed more bombs.

"Right." the other two replied as they did the same. They threw more bombs down onto them. As they did Ash and Serena did their best to avoid them.

"AAHH! Serena! You okay?" Ash asked.

Serena ran around. "For the time being, yes." she replied.

"We gotta get out of here. Try to meet up in the middle." he said.

"Right" she replied.

They both began to until more bombs exploded between them.

"Keep at it. We'll get them yet." Jessie said.

As Team Rocket kept up the assault, Ash and Serena weren't having the best of luck to meet up. Coming close once again, more explosions.

"Crud. Try to hang on. Run ahead." he told her.

"Will do." she replied. They both ran forward and Team Rocket saw this.

"They're getting away." James said.

"Not for long." Meowth replied as he moved the balloon forward. When they were close enough they threw more bombs out of their balloon. "Just give up twoip, and we'll stop." Meowth told him.

"I'LL NEVER STOP. YOU WON'T GET OUR POKEMON!" Ash told them.

"I'M ONLY A STARTER. SO YOU WON'T GET MINE." She told them as well.

"Suit yourselves." Jessie said sarcastically and threw out more as well.

More explosions came up behind them.

"We gotta get outta here somehow." Serena said.

Ash jumped towards her, to get her out of the bombs way. Until one blew up right close by and he flew more to the side. Serena watched, as if it was in slow motion. Ash had a painful look on his face; even as Pikachu held onto his shoulder. She stopped and looked in his direction.

"Ash! You okay?" she asked worriedly.

He began to get up, looking a bit banged up. "Y-yeah. I'll be fine." he replied. He saw more bombs as he looked up at Team Rockets balloon. "WATCH OUT!" he shouted as he pushed her out of the way.

"ASH!" Serena shouted, worriedly, but ran into the woods. Lucky enough the ones behind her hit and she flew forward a bit.

With barely enough time left, he turned and ran as fast as he could. It was too late though, as they hit behind him; pushing him forward. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." he shouted.

Announcer: With Ash and Serena, now attacked by Team Rocket. What will happen now, that they're separated. Find out, next exciting episode.

A mysterious dark figure appears above Ash as he's knocked out as he had tried to crawl towards Pikachu. It grabbed Pikachu first then him and dragged them away.

Announcer continues: Who's this mysterious figure; and why's it take Ash and Pikachu? Stay tuned.

I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

TP1

Tom: Things are definitely going deep. Especially in this story. This will be the last one till later on this year. Hope you all liked this so far. All credit for the dex entries from here on goes to pokemondb . net.

Sara: This will be tight and more will be explained later on.

Tom: For right now. Sit tight.

Tom: Remember to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	4. Chapter 4 A Heart Felt Reunion

Pokemon:

Heroic Heart and Super Soul

Episode 4

A Heartfelt Reunion

Tom: Time for another episode.

Sara: Were ready to launch.

Tom: In 5...4...3...2...

TP1

After Ash was pushed forward by the explosion, They both fell down a small hill. He and Pikachu both were weak, but Pikachu was unconscious. Ash groaned from the pain the bombs caused; and just barely looked forward towards Pikachu. He slowly and weakly crawled towards him, to keep him safe.

'Hang on buddy! I'm coming.' he thought, as he was barely able to talk. Just shy a few inches, he stopped. He heard footsteps in the distance. A figure came up to them both, and looked at 'em. Ash barely looked up, as the figure was primarily a blur. He collapsed, unable to stay up.

After a bit Team Rocket was looking for them. Completely unable to find them. Looking frantically.

"Come on! We have to find them before the big mission tonight." Jessie told them.

"I know. I know." Jame's replied.

"When I said " _Keep on until they're out cold"_ I didn't mean till they were out of sight as well." Jessie stated.

"We's gotta find em. We don't have long till the plane leaves." Meowth stated.

As they were looking, Serena hid on the other side of the trail. Panting heavily, she watched them and had to get distance from them. 'I hope you're okay, Ash. They're hunting us.' she thought and continued hiding behind the trees.

As for Ash, the figure was getting him away from the trail into a completely different direction.

(Beat) In a loud whisper: GOTTA CATCH 'EM, GOTTA CATCH EM, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! POKEMON! (Regular) I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HERO. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

After a few hours it's night time and Ash is in a sleeping bag, tossing and turning. Grunting in pain and gripping the bag, he began to breathe faster.

"No! No! Please don't... No... AAAAHHHHHH!" Ash shouted as he shot up, panting heavily. Sweat on his face. "Uh, aaahhhh." he grabbed his side in pain. Still panting he looked to his side and saw Pikachu. He was curled up, resting. Not to mentioned he saw that they were in a tent.

Ash about got up, but still gripped his side and noticed the sleeping bag is red. This looked very familiar to him as he got up and unzipped it then the flap of the tent. Looking outside he saw a small campfire. Getting out, the pain shot back through him.

Grunting, he gripped his side tighter. "What the hey...?" he questioned, one eye closed. "W-where am I?" he wondered.

"Well, well. Looks who's finally up." a voice said, in a slight giggle; sounding happy.

That voice though. He knew who that had to be. Very angelic to him and loving. He looked to see a red head with a side pony tail. Wearing a yellow tank top hoodie, blue short shorts with a belt buckle. To finish off the outfit, the person was wearing white socks and red shoes with brown soles. She smiled at him as he stared at her.

She giggled a bit. "Long time no see." she told him.

"M-Mist...AAHHH!" he still had his side and she rushed over to him. Misty carefully held him. "Careful, Ash. You a bit banged up." she told him in a concerned tone.

"C-could've-eve-e fooled m-me." he told her sarcastically as he smiled.

"Oh boy! Come on." she told him as she helped him over to a log, still smiling. They sat in front of the fire, feeling it's warmth. "Tell me, Ash. How was your journey through the Battle Frontier and Sinnoh?" she asked.

"They were great. I won both the leagues, caught new Pokemon. Made new friends and rivals." he told.

"Seems like you had fun. Wish I was there. Even though I did make trips there." she stated.

"You made trips to Sinnioh?" he asked as she began to unzip his vest.

"Of course I did. I do wish I could've met up with you and Brock. My sisters said I had no time. Even though I was able to sneak off and try to see you. I remember trying to see you one night. Got very close during the Wallace Cup. Until Daisy stopped me and hauled me off." she told him in her flashback.

"Wish I could've seen you as well. I had no idea you made trips to Sinnoh." he told her.

"My sisters decided to limit the amount of posters in Sinnoh. Once I was back in Cerulean, I resumed my duties as Gym Leader." she told him as she removed his shirt, seeing all the bandages she applied.

"What happened to me?" he asked her.

"I heard all the explosions and went to where they were. When I arrived I found you and Pikachu, out cold." she told him, trying to hide her worried tone. "When I saw you both like that. Brought up memories of what happened before your second battle with Sabrina." she stated.

Ash watched her as she was removing the bandages. He took her hand and she looked at him as he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be alright, Mist. I promise." he told her.

She wiped away a few tears that about emerged and continued to remove the bandages. When she was finished she saw how more toned his muscles were. He was more built than last time she saw him. Trying not to blush, she saw how banged up he still was.

"Geese! What happened?" she asked, completely concerned.

"It was Team Rocket." he informed her.

"Doesn't surprise me. They'll always do anything to get Pokemon." she stated as she began to re-bandage him. Secretly feeling his abs and chest in the process. 'Wow, he's gotten stronger.' she thought.

"Especially by using bombs once again." Ash stated.

"Yeesh! How many times is that?" she asked sarcastically as she finished. Ash grabbed his shirt and his vest, putting them on. "As soon as I heard screams and explosions, I rushed as fast as I could. When I saw you I carried you and Pikachu back here as fast as I could."

"You carried me back? How?" he asked.

"It wasn't easy. I managed to get you back here and bandage you up. Especially the condition you were in." she told him, still trying to hide her worried tone.

"What about Pikachu? How was he?" Ash asked.

"He's fine. A bit banged up as well. All he needs is rest as did you." she told him.

"Man, did it help...AAAHHHH." Ash screamed then hissed as he reached for a piece of wood. He gripped his hand.

"Here." Misty said as she gently took it. Gently poking it in a few places of where it hurt.

He flinched when she did that. "Definitely sprained." she said and gently bandaged it up. Afterwards she rubbed it. "Is this better?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is. You came prepared, huh?" he said, smiling.

"Course I did. We have to if we travel from time to time." she told him with a wink.

He sighed and looked up at the stars, seeing them as they twinkled in the sky. "After all these years, I hardly ever look at the stars." he told her. The next thing he knew was, he felt something on his shoulder. Looking he saw Misty's head on his shoulder, eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. 'She's definitely beat. Doing all that work. But, I thought she was interested in Tracey.' he thought.

She breathed calmly, staying close. "Best get her to bed." he said quietly and picked her up, bridal. He flinched a bit from his hand, but fought it. Her head remained on his shoulder as he took her to the tent and put her in the sleeping bag; then brought his out for some sleep.

During the night Misty stirred and woke up. She looked around, seeing that she was in her tent. Ash wasn't in there and she unzipped the flap to find out where he was. Looking down she smiled, seeing him in his bag. Quietly she got out of the tent and carefully brought Pikachu with her. Just to lay next to him. 'My gosh he's so cute and handsome.' she thought. Kissing his cheek she got into her bag.

The following day she stirred and woke. Still seeing Ash asleep next to her. Smiling, she got up, still a bit tired and stretched. "Wow! What a night." she commented. 'Not only did I get to travel for a bit, I got to meet up with...Ash.' she thought. She caressed his cheek before getting up and starting another fire, grabbing her nap sack to bring out the food to make breakfast.

After a while Ash's nose caught the scent of breakfast. As he stirred, his eyes cracked open to see Misty's sleeping bag. "Hmm?" he wondered and sat up.

"Someone's finally up." Misty said as he looked at her. She was smiling as she cooked. "You ready for breakfast?" she asked sarcastically, knowing him.

"You know I am." he responded as he got up. She giggled as he came on over. Pikachu's ears perked up as he got up and looked.

"Pi? (Huh?" he wondered and saw Misty. His eyes instantly lit up. "PIKACHUPI! (MISTY!)" he exclaimed as he jumped into her arms.

Misty giggled as she laughed. "Hey there, Pikachu. Miss me?" she asked, beaming at him.

"Pi pika-pi. (Yes I did.)" he replied. Misty scratched behind his ears. "Chaaaaa. (Aaaahhhhh.)" he cooed, high pitched.

"Man he's gotten stronger. Definitely been training over the years." she stated.

"You know. Especially with all the new Pokemon I caught." he told her as he now cooked.

Not too long after they had breakfast and packed up camp, to not a trace.

Ash got up with his stuff. "I'm ready. Are you?" he asked.

Misty came up to him. "I am. Huh...?" she looked up, a bit bewildered. Noticing that Ash was now taller than her. "Wow!" she commented. Ash was smiling, also noticing. "Seems like someone had done some growing." she stated.

"Could've fooled me on that, ha ha ha." he told her. She giggled once again and they departed, right near the path of where Ash traveled on. Each chatting, all about what they've done and accomplished. Laughing as well and not even knowing it, their hands took hold of each other.

"You have no idea how close I was to capturing Pokemon. Either certain events happened or they belonged elsewhere. Possibly to someone else." he told her.

"Even though you want to capture it, you can't always capture them all." Misty said as she smiled.

"I still remember what you said when Gary's and my Dex were scanned. "It's quantity, not quality."" Ash stated.

"Wow! I can't believe you remember that from all those years ago." Misty replied.

"There's still a lot I have to learn." he told her. He then remembered. "Oh no." They both stopped.

Misty looked at him. "What is it?" she asked, sounding worried.

Ash looked to her. "It's, Serena. A new trainer. I accidentally left her behind when Team Rocket attacked." he told her.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"Well, I knocked her out of the way of the bombs, barely enough time for me." he said. Misty nodded as they continued walking. "We need to find her. I know she might be okay, but I need to be sure." he stated. Misty gave a nod and they got back on the path and started to look. Ash was on the other side of he trail as that's where she was when he pushed her out of the way. He looked and felt the pain of where his bandages were.

"Gotta change them." Misty told him. Ash groaned a bit as he removed his vest and shirt. Misty removed the old ones and applied new ones, trying not to blush. She even changed them on his hand, being careful. Afterwards he put his shirt and vest on and they resumed.

Not knowing it, again. They took each others hand and still looked. Ash saw her nowhere in sight. Misty placed her hand on his shoulder, not even knowing it slipped out of his hand. He looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it and knew that out of all the new friends he met. They could take care of themselves.

As they walked down a figure with dark violet thick hair that was thin going down and a cream colored top with pink cuffs and collar appeared, upside-down, from a tree. "Hmm? Someone is missing?! Seems like we have a job to do." the person said.

"Ew ew. (Yes yes.)" their Pokemon said, excitedly. The person disappeared back into the tree.

Not too long after, they came up to a stream. Misty beamed at this and grabbed her rod. "Time for some fishing." she claimed. Their hands released from each other as she ran to it.

Ash smiled, shaking his head as he looked down, eyes closed. "Some things never change." he commented and walked to the stream.

"Pika pika. (Agreed on that.)" Pikachu responded.

Misty cast her lure in and waited as she sat down. Ash joined her, by sitting right next to her. She got out a second lure and handed it to him. "You wanna go as well?" she asked.

"You know it." he replied as he took it and cast it in. Pikachu got off his shoulder, going to the front of them. They both waited for any bites as Pikachu stood at the ready for anything. Ash felt a tug. "Huh?" he wondered. Given his reaction, he pulled on the lure and reeled in what was on the other line.

"Let's see what you catch." Misty said as she watched.

Ash pulled the creature out of the water and it was a Remoraid. "Gotcha. PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT." he ordered.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked. "PiKAAAA-CHUUUUU. (Here GOOOEEEEESSSSSS.)" Pikachu said as he unleashed a Thunderbolt onto the water Pokemon. As it hit Remoraid had swirly eyes. Ash grabbed his Pokeball and enlarged it. "GO, POKEBALL." Ash called out. It bounced off Remoraid and withdrew it. Shaking a few times, the light on it turned off. Ash picked it up and did his pose. "YEEESSSS! I CAUGHT A REMORAID." he stated.

"There's our future Pokemon master." Misty commented sarcastically. Ash went over to her. She looked at him blushing as he held her hand, facing the palm up and putting the ball there. She looked really confused.

"For the future Water Pokemon Master and Current Gym Leader." he told her.

"But wha..." "I know how much you wanted a Remoraid back in Johto. That's why I caught this one." Ash told her.

She smiled at this, still loving him. "Thanks Ash." she said in a sincere way. They continued fishing for a while.

"Want to try and go swimming for a bit?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing." Misty answered. They both changed into their swimwear and hopped in. Ash dunked his head under as Misty watched. She saw him stay down there, holding his breath. "I wonder what he's doing?!" she questioned.

Ash then began to swim while he was near the bottom. Misty was enjoying the time with Ash. It had been a few years since they had done something like this. Even Pikachu was enjoying his time. Kicking his feet lightly, going around. Misty giggled at that, seeing it being cute. It wasn't long until a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and she gasped. Ash laughed as he lifted her and she turned around to face him, placing her hands on his chest as he put her down.

"Very funny, Ketchum." she told him, as she giggled. She loved being in his strong arms and seeing how much of a tan he had.

"Gotta pull something on ya, hahaha." he replied, with laughter.

"Pika pika. (Oh boy.)" Pikachu said, knowing how his trainer is with her.

Ash set her down and let go. She smiled at him and they resumed swimming. Not too long after, they got out, dried and put on their clothes before resuming on their journey. Ash and Misty continued on until something hit Ash. "Hey, Mist?" he questioned. She looked at him. "Why aren't you at the gym? Don't you have your duties?" he asked.

"I'm taking some time off. A gym leader needs a break now and then. I told my sisters that they need to take charge more than me. I might have been a leader for a few years. Even after I returned. But I still like to go out now and then." she told him.

"But back then. When you had to leave us to take care of the gym. I should've stayed with you till your sisters returned. Then you might have been with me on my other journeys." he told her, feeling a bit guilty.

She looked to him. "It's okay Ash. You had your journeys to go through. I had to return home for my duties. I was a gym leader there before my journeys with you." she told him.

"As for right now, I'm on another journey." he told her.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Going back through Kanto to take on the League. I know I'll win it." he told her.

"How are you sure about that?" she asked, giving off a sarcastic smile.

"Because of how much I know about Pokemon. I've learned many strategies over the years and I know I'm ready for the next league." he told her.

"Pi pikachu. (I agree.)" Pikachu said as he nodded with his eyes close and arms crossed.

"Could've fooled me on that one. I've seen the way you battle." she told him.

"You do realize I've improved now. I'm fifteen years old and I can pull off the next challenge." he told her.

"Only picking with ya. I know how well you battle these days. Especially how you took on the Battle Frontier." she commented. 'I've never been more proud.' she thought. Especially how she watched on tv with her sisters as he took on the tough trainer, Tobias, in Sinnoh. Sceptile and Pikachu were his primary strongest Pokemon during that round. They barely lasted against Tobias' Pokemon.

She hugged his arm, being so proud of him. Ash smiled at her and she released, blushing. They each gave off a laugh as they continued down the path. "Tell me this. Do you plan to make your Pokemon stronger before the League?" she asked.

"Of course I plan to. I just need to know how I'm really ready for it. I need something that can channel all my Pokemon strengths, weaknesses, defenses and much more. Something that will push me and them." he informed her.

"Hmm! I know the gyms won't be able to. The Elite four can but you'd need to win the League. Plus they'd be too much of a match for you." Misty stated.

"If there is a way, I want to know. I'll go far to get stronger." Ash told her.

Misty knew he would. Even if he was stronger, it wouldn't be enough. The Elite Four was too strong for him, especially the Champion. There had to be a new challenge to help Ash get stronger. Pikachu patted the back of his head and he looked at him.

"I know, buddy. I know. But, we'll figure it out." he told him.

"That we will. This won't be easy, but I know we can find out." Misty said.

After a while they stopped for a break. Ash got out the chow for Pikachu, studying how Brock made it. Misty got out her lunch as did Ash.

"Tell me this! Why isn't Brock with you?" she asked.

"Simple. He decided to become a Pokemon Doctor rather than continuing to be a breeder!" he told her.

"Huh? Since when did he decide that?" Misty asked, surprised.

"Since he had to provide medical care for a Pichu on a boat in Sinnoh." he told her.

"Did not see that coming. I thought he only wanted to become the worlds best breeder." she said.

"I'm guessing some people change over time. Much like with you and your leader duties." he told her. "During your journies with us, you wanted to become Water Pokemon Master." Ash stated.

"Then we had to go our separate ways." Misty said sadly, her hair making a shade over her eyes. Ash looked at her. Noticing the sad tone.

"Hey, Mist?!" Ash said as he put a hand on her shoulder after they stopped. "You okay?" he asked.

She gave off a few nods. "I-I am." she told him.

Ash didn't look convinced as he decided to get in from of her. "Come on, Mist. You know you can tell me. I know something is bothering you." he told her.

"I-I just missed you a lot. That's a-all." she told him.

He still wasn't convinced. "When you're ready, just tell me. Ok?" he asked. She gave a few nods and about resumed walking with him; until he gave her a hug. She returned it her arms around his neck as his were around her waist.

Pikachu patted her back. "Pikachu pi. (We're here.)" he said.

"Th-thanks Pikachu." Misty said and buried her head into Ash's chest.

They then continued as she wiped away the tears. Ash saw this and helped her. She looked at him as he still walked. She saw more and more of his loving and caring heart. As they did continue he saw even more of the new Pokemon. She saw how he gazed at them and looked at his hand, wanting to hold it.

"Geez, there's a lot of Pokemon. Which one should I capture?!" he wondered.

"You'll decide on one. You always do, ha ha ha." Misty said in a joking way.

"What was that?!" he said jokingly as well.

"It was nothing." she replied and ran for it.

"I know better, ha ha." Ash said as he chased her. Pikachu jumped off right before he ran and sighed.

"Pika pikachu pi pika pika. (Why can't they just get together.)" he said as he lowered his ears.

The two teens laughed as they ran around. That was until Ash tackled Misty playfully and they both fell down a small slant of hill. Both tumbled down, holding onto each other, laughing, till they stopped. Misty was on the top as he was below. Their faces were very close as they smiled at each other. Ash brushed a few bangs out of her hair.

She still smiled at him, lost in his eyes and he hers. They each leaned in, their lips nearly touching. "Pika. (Guys.)" Pikachu said. They both looked up and saw Pikachu at the top of the hill. They looked back at each other seeing how close they each were. They got up fast and dusted themselves off.

"Um...L-let's continue." Ash said.

"Y-yes. Let's." Misty replied.

They continued down the path. After two weeks they were nearing Viridian City.

"Man! Been a few years since we've been here." Ash commented.

"Longer for me. I haven't been here in over five years. Time does fly." Misty stated. Ash nodded as they continued to the entrace to Pewter City.

When they did enter, they saw Flint in a decent sized on the hill. He was stocking up on rocks and boulder he had collected in a open cabin shack.

"Hey, Flint." Ash said.

He looked and saw them. "Hey kids. Long time no see." he said to them.

"Still in this business?" Ash asked.

"Of course I am. Wouldn't be if I was home constantly." he told him.

"Well this is my first time meeting you." Misty said.

"You must be Misty!?" he claimed as he got out.

"You got that right." she replied.

Then something began to knock the shack around. They all looked at it, seeing as some boulders and rocks fell to the ground. All three of them were confused at this until flint thought of something that it could actually be.

"There's no way! Can it?" he wondered. Both Ash and Misty looked at him, confused.

On the islands, Team Rocket had landed. They walked to a building that was built there. As they entered they saw more Rocket grunts.

One approached them and gave a salute. "Sir, ma'am and Meowth! Our agent has reported from the zone. Seems like the archaeologists have started digging and found fossils." he told them.

Jessie, James and Meowth smiled deviously.

"How long till we get further word of the site?" Jessie asked.

"Probably a few hours or so. Give or take." he told them.

"Good! Have everything prepared before then." James told them.

"Check over it all as well. We want no mistakes on this mission." Meowth ordered.

"Yes!" he responded and went off. They looked at each other.

"Fossils already? Seems interesting." James said.

"Agreed on that, James. Whatever the cause, we'll get what we came here to get." Jessie stated.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am and Meowth." a female grunt said. They looked back at her. "Your equipment is here and is set." she told them.

"Very good. We'll head out immediately." James told her. She went off.

"We got woik to do. So let's get crack-en." Meowth said.

Back at Head Quarters, Giovanni was looking over the files of his members and the enemy teams in the regions. He had an evil smile on his face, knowing that with the other teams out of the way, his top agents will have completed their missions and world domination will be his. Then there was a knock at his door. His head looked up slightly up, as his eyes did. "What is it?" he demanded.

A Rocket grunt came in. "Sir! You are going to want to see this." he told his boss.

"Really!? Let me see." he ordered. The Grunt handed him the file and he looked through it. "It can't be. There's no way." he claimed, surprised.

"What are we to do about this, sir?" the grunt asked.

Giovanni looked at him. "We keep everything going as planned. No stopping." he told him.

"Sir!" the grunt responded and left.

Giovanni went to his window, looking outside. "I thought that there were no others, but there are. I even thought this was nothing more than a legend. A myth." he stated. "Even so. They won't get in our way." he finished.

Announcer: Seems like a lot is still happening. Stay tuned.

I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

TP1

Tom: We got more of this marathon, underway. (Hits touchscreen buttons.)

Toonami

Tom: Hopefully, next year (2017) on Toonami! TimPrime1 is in the works of his sequel series to hopefully a trilogy of Transformers. Next year though, we'll be giving you all new chapters of Transformers: Battle Core, Pokemon: Regional Traps an all the others. Hope to see you all soon. Just remember, to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	5. Chapter 5 Frontier Gyms

Pokemon:

Heroic Heart and Super Soul

Episode 5:

Tom: I wonder what this buttons does? (hits the trouchscreen buttons.)

TP1

Announcer: After Ash and Serena got attacked by Team Rocket! A mysterious figure showed up and dragged Ash and Pikachu away. As Ash came to, the figure was none other than his best friend, Misty. Who had bandaged him up. Ash was still worried about Serena, but knew, like a majority of new trainers. She would be okay. As for Ash and Misty, they continued together on the path to Pewter City, where they met up with flint and something began to shake his place of business, litteraly.

As all three of the humans see what's happening, they notice that his other rocks are now shifting; after his builting stopped shaking. They continued to watch until Flint got out a Pokaball.

"Gurrrr, I'll get whatever is doing this." he stated until the Pokemon popped it's head out of the ground. It looked like a crockidile.

"Dile! (Hello!)" it said in a low growl.

(Beat) In a loud whisper: GOTTA CATCH 'EM, GOTTA CATCH EM, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! POKEMON! (Regular) I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HERO. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

Looking at it Ash brought out his Pokedex. "What's that Pokemon?" Ash asked as he opened up his Dex and it scanned it.

"Sandile! The Desert Croc Pokemon!" it explained. "It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun. They live hidden under hot desert sands in order to keep their body temperature from dropping." it finishes. Ash puts up the Pokedex and gets a Pokeball.

"You're not gonna catch it while it's strong? Are you?" Misty asked, thinking he wasn't thinking.

He looked back at her with a smile. "Course not! I'm going to weaken it first." Ash told her. "A Pokemon trainer always weakens their Pokemon before a capture." he finished to himself.

"Pika pi. (I'm ready.)" Pikachu said as his cheeks sparked.

"I wouldn't if I was you." he told Pikachu.

"Pi? (Huh?)" Pikachu questioned.

"On the Dex it says it's a Dark/Ground type. You won't have any effect. I got this one." Ash said.

"Then do it fast. It'll ruin my business." Filt told him and Ash brought the Pokeball back. About to summon his Pokemon the Sandile withdrew back into the ground.

"Huh? Aweman! I was hoping to catch it." he stated and put the Pokeball away.

"Well, since that's over with. If you're looking for Brock, he's at home, studying." he told them.

"Thanks Flint. Good luck with your business." Ash told him as he walked into Pewter City and Misty followed. They neared his house and saw him as he was doing some work. "Hey! There he is." Ash stated. "HEY BROCK." Ash called out.

"Huh?" Brock questioned, as he knew that voice and looked. He saw Ash and Misty coming towards his house. "HEY GUYS." he called back as he waved at them.

Not too long after they were in his livingroom. "what brings you both all the way to pewter?" Brock asked.

"Well, I wanted to see you as well before I fully began my new journey." Ash told him.

"I couldn't pass this up though. It has been a while since I've seen you." Misty stated.

"Pika pika. (Here as well.)" Pikachu said.

"That is true and what new journey? The one through Kanto?" Brock asked.

"You got that right. I'm taking on the League in Kanto, once again." Ash told him.

"You going back through gyms, then?" Brock asked.

"Not a chance. I would love to, but the gyms just wouldn't provide a major challenge. I've faced the gyms in all the known regions, until the Battle Frontier. Now that was a challenge as well." he told Brock.

"Other than that. Ash needs something new for a challenge." Misty said.

Brock thought on that, his finger and thumb rubbing his chin. "Let's see here! I don't either, but there might be someone that does know." Brock said.

They went over the the video phone and dialed a number. "You sure he can help?" Ash asked.

"I know he can. After all, he's the President of the League." Brock stated as the other line was answered.

"Yes? May I help you?" a female voice asked, sunglasses covering her eyes. She wore a blue v-neck suit, white dress shirt under, with a black neck tie.

"Yes! I would like to talk with President Goodshow, please?" Brock asked.

"I'm sorry. Only appoinmets can be made." she told Beock.

"But we know President Goodshow. Ever since..." "It doesn't matter. You need an appointment." she told Brock, interrupting him.

"We have to talk with him now. Please?" Ash pleaded.

"Unless you have an..." "Who is it?" a voice asked interrupting her.

"It's no one." she replied as hshe looked off screen.

"I know that's a bunch of hogwash. I'm brining it up on my screen." the voice said. The woman's screen turned off while at the same time, the other screen turned on. They looked and saw an elderly man with a backwards cap on, a long white beard and red jacket sleeves due to how large the beard is.

"Hey, President Goodshow!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash my boy. It's been a few years since we've talked. As for seeing. Well, I saw you back in Sinnoh. Great match! You definitely earned your right at that win. Even with how close it was with Tobias." he told him.

"Thanks, President Goodshow." Ash replied.

"Just call me Goodshow. Enough with the President calling." he told him.

"Okay, Goodshow." Ash replied.

"For now, what can I help you with. I know that you wouldn't call me up for any small talk. Even I know you wouldn't be that dimwitted." he complimented.

"I wouldn't know ab out that, he he he." Misty said sarcastically, with a chuckle.

Ash gave her a look as if saying " _Oh ha ha! Very funny._ " then looked back to the screen. "Tell me this. I know all about there being Gyms in and around the Kanto Region. As well as the Battle Frontier. I also know that I can just go back to the League without going back though the gyms. I want a challenge. Places that can help me to get stronger and help me to learn." he said to him.

Goodshow stroked his beard at what Ash said and looked back at him. "Is there anyone in the room?" he asked. They looked and saw no one.

"No one's here, sir." Brock told him.

"Good. 'Cause what I'm about to tell you, it's of upmost secret." he told them. They listened closely. "You see. Many years ago, when the Pokemon League first started, we had no idea the large number of people that wanted to compete and be the best!" he explained. "It wasn't until we found out over the years there were a lot of repeat trainers. We needed something that would challenge them more. To help them out." he continued on.

"That's when we found out about The Battle Frontier. Scott told us this would help out in the long run, but he would keep it a secret as to not get too many trainers. At the same time, he wanted as many trainers to be in this. As for the League itself. We had to think of a way to help trainers out. The Elite Four and Champions knew about this. We came out with Frontier Gyms." he told them as he continued.

"Frontier Gyms?" Brock asked.

"What are those?" Ash asked.

"Very tough gyms. The leaders there are called Brain Leaders. They are very tough to beat." he told them.

"How tough are we talking?" Ash asked, in a bit of a demanding tone.

"They were picked by the champion to battle. The Elite Four helped to judge how strong they were and how good their strategies were. It's how good they were of how they were chosen." he informed them.

"So what you're saying is. They're nearly as tough as the Elite Four!" Ash responded.

"Precisely. They need to be that tough to encourage the trainers to go beyond the distance. For them to succeed and think of what they can improve on." he tells them.

"If the trainer wins. What is given to them as proof?" Ash asked.

"A Badge Symbol. It represents all your training and time. Your hard work and dedication will be within that badge." he told them.

"How do I apply for this?" Ash asked.

"Since this is super secretive, I'll need your Pokedex for it." he informed them. Ash got out his Pokedex and about inserted it in the computer. "I must warn you though. Once you do this, there's no turning back." he warned him.

Ash looked at his Pokedex, in deep thought. Misty leaned in closer. "You wanna be careful about this. Why not think on it. After all, he did say they're almost as tough as the elite four." she told him.

Ash gave a nod. "I'll give it a thought." he said.

President Goodshow gave a nod. "I'll await your reponse." he told them and hung up.

Ash sat down and was in deep thought still. Pikachu patted his back. "Pika pika pika chu. (You'll make the right decition.)" Pikachu said.

"Then what will..." "Brock! Come quick." Brock's brother Forest said in a panic, interrupting Ash.

"Hmm? What is it?" Brock asked.

"It's the Gyms floor. It's damaged." he told him. Brock gasped and they all went to where the Gym was. As they entered, they saw how banged up the floor was. "WHAT COULD'VE DONE ALL OF THIS?" Brock asked in a shocked expression.

"I think I know who it was." Ash said. As he said that a head popped up. They looked at it.

"San-dile! (It's me!) it exclaimed.

"It's the same Pokemon." Ash stated.

"The same Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"We saw it back where your father's rock business is." Misty said.

"He's still at that?" Brock asked, annoyed.

"Unfortunatally." Forest responded.

"As of right now. I'm going to catch it." Ash said as he got out a Pokeball and threw it. "I choose you! Fletchling." he called out.

The ball burst open and a white light came out and materialized into the Tiny Robin Pokemon. "Fletch fletchling. (I'm ready.)" the Pokemon said.

"Wow! Ash caught a new Pokemon." Misty commented.

"Quick! Use your peck attack." he said as he pointed his finger.

"Fletch fletch. (On it.)" the Pokemon dived in and Sandile withdrew back in. Fletchling halted and looked around for it.

"Keep an eye on the ground. It'll appear from below." Ash inform the Pokemon.

"Fletchling. (Right)" the Pokemon said as it nodded.

They all watched the ground and Sandile blasted out from the ground, it's jaw opened for an attack. "BEHIND YOU. DODGE." Ash warned. Fletching looked and flew up a bit and Sandile missed. "Try Quick Attack." Ash said.

Fletchling went in at a fast pace and hit Sandile. The Pokemon landed on the ground and shook off the hit. "San dile san. (You wanna fight.)" the Pokemon said and charged at Fletchling.

"Use Tackle." Ash said and Fletchling flew towards Sandile as they both prepared to attack. Sandile used Bite on it's wing, Stopping Fletchling in it's tracks. "Oh no!" Ash explained. Sandile threw Fletchling up in the air and used Rage, to raise it's attack. It was preparing to use Bite. "Quick Attack." Ash told Fletchling. The Pokemon got back it's composure and flew in fast.

Too fast for Sandile to even see and made another hit. Sandile recovered, but was banged up. "GO IN FOR A PECK ATTACK." Ash told it. Fletchling did as it was told, until Sandile dived into the gyms floor and didn't come back up. "Awe man! I was hoping to catch it." Ash stated.

"Still wanting to catch them all." Misty said, sarcastically. Ash gave her an annoyed expression.

"For right now. We need to fix up the gyms floor." Brock stated. Ash returned Fletchling and they got to work.

After a while they went to the Pokemon Center and Ash put his Pokemon on the counter. "I'd like a check up, please?!" Ash said.

"Most certainly." Nurse Joy said as she reached for the tray. When she did another hand took hers. "Huh?" She wondered as she looked.

Brock was on one knee, holding her hand. "Once you're done checking up on them. Maybe you can check on me." he claimed, still trying to be a romantic. That was until Misty's fingers grabbed his ear. "Ow, ow, ow..." he stated.

"How about you check out." she ordered him, dragging him away.

Nurse Joy was a bit confused, but took the Pokemon to the back to check on them. The other just sat down and Ash went into deep thought about what he should do. He knew President Goodshow is right. This would actually help him. Knowing there would be more training needed. Not only that, but dormant feelings had risen in him. He looked over to Misty and Brock who were at the computer. He felt in him, butterflies in his stomach. As he knew his love for her had awakened once again.

As for now, he would hide it. Thinking that Misty was more for Tracey and not him. Knowing that she asked for him to come and visit. Especially how fate had it to be. That's how Proffessor Oak put it. He just couldn't shake it though. If he had to, he would fight or argue with her. As for Misty she looked at the raven haired teen. Seeing how he was in deep thought. Definitley about the league, but she hoped he remebered love. She remembered how he showed it before.

She smiled at him, wanting to be with him. Yet her duties as Gym Leader got in the way. Although, that could change. First, what had to change was their journies. She went on over to him, wanting to help in any way. She sat next to him. "Hello! Needing any help?" she asked friendily.

"Nah. I don't think I do." Ash responded.

"There we go again. That thick headedness. Knowing you, you definitely need it." she said.

"I said I don't. Sides! I think I know what I want to do." Ash said "I just don't know fully." he stated. Misty placed her hand onto his lap.

"You will soon. I know you'll make the right decition." she told him.

"I know there were those that were wrong. I just hope this one won't be." he told her.

"Yet, you probably haven't learned from them." Misty said sarcastically. Ash gave her a glare and she could only giggle. That was when they heard the healing sound in the Pokemon Center.

Ash went up as Nurse Joy approached. "Your Pokemon are in great health." Joy told him.

"Thank you." Ash replied.

Misty and Brock came on up and looked at them. They saw he had aquired a Pidgeot and gasped.

"A-Ash?! You caught another Pidgeot?!" Misty said surprised.

"It's not just another Pidgeot!" Ash stated as he looked at the Pokemon. "It's Pidgeotto's son." he told them. They both became even more shocked. What Ash had was Pidgeotto's son.

"He gave birth to a boy?" Brock asked.

"Along with two girls." he told them.

"Seems as if two of your Pokemon have become parents, then." Brock stated as he crossed his arms smiling. Pidgeot looked at both Pikachu and Fletchling.

"Oh yes! Pidgeot, this is Fletchling. A new member." he told him.

"Fletch fletchling fletch fletch. (Nice to meet you.)" he said as he exteneded his wing.

"Geot. (Whatever.)" he said as he quickly turned his head quickly in the other direction, facing his head upward. Fletching grew wide eyed, a sweat drop appearing on the back of it's head.

"Hey, that's not nice." Ash told Pidgeot. He looked right at Ash. "Fletchling is a part of the team. You have to treat him like that." he told him. Pidgeot lowered his head slightly, in thought. "I know you're probably not used to this. At least give this a chance." he continued.

"Geot geo. (I guess.)" he said. Ash approached him and pet his head.

"You will soon enough." Ash told him.

Afterwards they all return to the gym as Ash still thinks on what he wants to do. As they enter the gym they see Lola talking to an elderly woman.

"Hmm? Who's that?" Misty asked.

Ash immediately recognized her. "That's Agatha. She's one of the eliete four." he told them.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Brock asked.

"Because, when I returned. I battled her at the gym in Viridian City." he told them. A small flashback plays in his head of his battle. "When I battled her, I was more of a challenge. She put up a good fight." the flashback ends as they look at them.

Both women laugh until Agatha realized they had arrived. "Ah! About time you showed up. I was about to get the idea you went ahead." she told them, a bit od sarcasim coming from her.

"What for?" Ash asked.

Agatha approached him and angled her cane towards them, still using it for support. Brock's mother leaft them be since Agatha told her this is confidential."I've heard you were wondering about either facing the Frontier Gyms or not." she mentioned.

"Well, I am. When I heard that if I say yes, there's no turning back. I do wanna try, just not for sure." he told her.

"How about a bttle?" she asked as she brought out her Pokeball.

"Well, you see. The strongest one I have is Pikachu currently." he informed her.

"Then we'll do a one on one. I wanna see how strong you've become." she requested.

"You got it." Ash said and Pikachu ran onto the field. Agatha tossed her ball into the air and it released a Golbat. "PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT." Ash called out.

"Piikaaa-CHHUUUU! (Heerreee GOOOEEESSSS!)" he stated as he unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt.

"Golbat dodge and use Poison Fang." she said to it.

"On it." it said in it's own language as it went in. The pokemon's attack hit and Pikachu gasped.

"USE IRON TAIL!" Ash said. Pikachu's tail lit up in a white light. He swung his tail and hit Golbat, knocking it away. 

"Recover and use Super Sonic." Agatha said. Golbat did so.

"DODGE AS YOU USE VOLT TACKLE!" Ash said.

"Pika-chu! Pika pika pika pika pika PIKA PIKA... (Al-right! Go go go go go GO GO...)" Pikachu said as he began to charge at the bat Pokemon.

"DODGE!" Agatha shouted, but it was too late. Pikachu hit Golbat head on and it affected Golbat more than Pikachu, due to the recoil.

Misty was amazed at how much stronger Pikachu had gotten; but at no surprise. She smiled at Ash, proud of him. "Seems like Ash might win." Brock claimed.

"Possibly. Even though he has the type advantage." Misty stated.

"ANOTHER IRON TAIL." Ash told Pikachu. His tail lit up and he swung it.

"Block and use Leach Life." Agatha told Golbat. The Pokemon did just that as it used it wings to grab Pikachu by the tail and was about to use it's attack.

"Perfect." Ash stated.

Agatha then realized what was going to happen. "ZUBAT. LET GO!" she told it, but it was too late.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Ash told Pikachu.

Pikachu's cheeks sparrked. "Pikaa CHUUUU...! (Taaaaakkeee THIIIIIISSSSSSS...)" Pikachu said as he unleashed a thunderbolt. The Pokemon fell to the ground, seeming unconcious.

Brock about declared Pikachu the winner until Golbat's eyes opened. "Now! Use Steel Wing." she said. Golbat did just that and Pikachu was on the ground, barely managing to stand.

As he struggled he groaned. "Pika...pika...pika" he panted as Golbat was ready to finish.

"Enough!" Ash said. He went onto the field and picked up Pikachu. Everyone looked and watched. "I can tell I won't be able to win. "He told them.

"I thought you might have. Take a look." Agatha told him. Ash looked confused. "Just take a look." she said as she pointed. They all looked and saw that Golbat was almost worn out. "You see...You would have won. Instead you also chose something wise. You chose to stop the battle before anything got out of hand." she said to him. "Not only that, but you're a skilled battler. You'll do great."

"What does that even mean?" Misty asked.

"That means that Ash should go and face the Frontier Gyms." Agatha told them.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Of course I am. I'm not in the Eliete Four for nothing." she told him.

After a few hours, Ash thought about the battle and what Agatha told him. Misty showed a concerned look. She hasn't seen him like this in a good while. Especially for this long. What he's thinking about really has him on edge. She looked at the plate of snacks she made and picked it up.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Brock said sarcastically from the kitchen as he made dinner.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Misty said as she went to see Ash. She sat next to him. "Might need something to help you think." she told him with a smile. He looked at her as she picked up the morsal of food. "I know you're hungry." she told him, a slight tease in her voice.

His stomach growled and he put his hand over it. "Probably right, hehe." he said with a chuckle. Misty put the food up to his mouth and he ate it.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's really good. Brock make this?" he commented after he swallowed. "Actually, I made it. This whole plate." she told him.

He gave off a surprised look. "You made this? Wow. You definitely know how to cook." he commented. 'Plus, make an excellent wife. Definitely for Tracey.' he thought.

"Thank you." Misty replied. She fed him two more until he put snuck a piece into her mouth. "Oh you, haha." she giggled. It was a technical food fight; even though they both were feeding each other, while a sort of combo of flirting. It wasn't long after they watched tv. That's when Misty looked up at Ash and noticed he was asleep. Seeing her chance she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling her head into his neck. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her and she blushed.

After a good bit of time Brock walked in and saw them fast asleep. Misty holding onto him, a smile on her face. He smiled at this and covered them; then went to his room. In the middle of the night Ash's eyes slowly opened as he felt something on him. He looked and saw Misty as she was on him. Trying to get her off he saw how comfortable she was. She held onto him and he let her remain there. The following day Misty's eyes fluttered opened and she looked at Ash.

He was still asleep. She carefully got up, kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen. In there was Brock, who was cooking breakfast. "Morning, Brock." she said.

He looked, seeing her. "Morning, Misty." he replied.

"What are you cooking for breakfast?" she asked. He told her what all he was making and she joined him.

"I see you and Ash were comfortable from last night. " he commented, sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha! Riht now, I need to make breakfast." she told him as she approached the stove to help Brock. They both began to cook.

Not too long after Ash's eyes began to open. He caught a wif of the breakfast that was being made and his eyes shot open. He felt the area Misty was in and looked to see that she wasn't there. When he got up he went into the kitchen and saw her and Brock cooking. They chatted as they did, having small laughs about their previous journeys.

Till Brock looked and saw that Ash was up. "Looks who's up." he stated. Misty looked and saw Ash.

"Someone's in time for Breakfast." she said as he came up to her.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"Here!" she said as she held up a pancake slice. He ate it and his face lit up.

"REALLY GOOOOOD!" he stated.

"That's good." Misty put a slice of bacon in his mouth. Brock smiled at this. Seeing that Misty was now trying to bring out her love for Ash. Even if it means flirting. Not too long after, Brock's family was up and eating breakfast. Ash, Brock and Misty were eating in another room. They were chatting up a storm especially about their journies. Misty explained what was happening at the gym.

"Geeze. Must be harder now, these days." Ash said.

"Sure is. Which is why my sisters have also been taking over." Misty told them.

"Which is why you have time off now." Brock stated.

"Couldn't you have closed the gym for a while, though?" Ash asked.

"I could have, but would've been closed down." she replied.

"Not really." Brock said. Misty looked at him, confused. "We met a Gym Leader named Fantina. She went on journies while we were in Sinnoh. The Gym was closed a lot when we continued going back. Took a good long time till Ash challenged her!" Brock explained to Misty.

"I should've done that then. Would've been able to travel with you a lot more." she stated.

"Would've been great too. You, me, May, Max and Brock in Hoenn and the Battle Frontier. Then you, me, Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh." Ash said.

"Never came across my mind. But have you decided what you wanted to do?" Misty asked.

Ash looked down at his cup of orange juice as he held it with both his hands. "I have. I know what I want to do." he told them. That was when he got up and went to the video phone. Not too long after, President Goodshow was on.

"Well, Ash! Have you come to a decition?" Goodshow asked.

"I have." Ash said. The three waited for his answer. "I want to go for it." Ash blurted out, as calmly as possible.

Both Brock and Misty gasped.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked.

"This is one tough decision you know. Are you sure?" Brock asked.

"I am. If this will challenge me to go further. I'll do this." Ash said with determination.

President Goodshow nodded with his eyes closed then reopened them. "Very well then. Do you have a Pokenav?" he requested.

Before Ash could answer. "I do sir." Brock told him.

"Same here. We'll use mine." Misty told them.

"Place it in then." President Goodshow told her. She put it in the slot of the computer video phone. He typed a few buttons. "I'm adding all data and updates to it." he told them. Not too long after. "It's ready." he told them.

Misty removed it and opened it. When she did the icon on the screen was different from the one she seen before. "Hmm! Seems like the update changed my icon." she said.

"That's what comes with the update. Since he's needing to use yours." he told her.

She gave a nod. "Right. Understood." she replied.

"I wish you the best of luck Ash." he told him.

"Thanks. Will see the league soon." Ash said. After a bit, the three of them were outside.

"You wanna come with Brock? It'll be just like the old days." Ash asked.

"I would, but I got my studies. I did say I wanted to become that. Remember?" he stated.

"Yeah, I do. Thought I might ask." Ash replied.

"It won't be the same without you though." Misty said.

"Wasn't the same without you, though." Ash told her.

"I wish the both of you the best of luck. More to you though, Ash." Brock told them. "You'll be facing up against tough Brain Leaders." Brock stated. 

"Ain't that the truth. Hope you all can make it to the league when I get there." Ash said.

"Will try." Brock replied.

"See ya soon." Ash said.

"Yeah! See ya." Misty said and they departed. As they went away from the gym they waved at each other.

While they were on their way out, Ash still had a worried look on his face. Misty saw this.

"You okay, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I am. It's just..." he sighed. "I'm still worried about Serena. What if she didn't get out?" Ash asked.

"I'm sure she did. If she didn't..." "HHHOOOO..." someone said, interrupting Misty. They both looked the direction. A shadowy figure flew out of the tree line.

"Huh? What was that?" Ash asked as he put his arm in front of Misty as protection, on a reaction. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and landed on the ground, his cheeks sparking.

"Pi pika. (Show yourself.)" he said.

The figure landed in front of them. It had long, slightly poofy, hair. Wore a tan loose long sleeve shirt, a pink collar on the top. Pink cuffs that have a purple zig zaggy line in the end of the sleeve. Purple zig zaggy lines that went around the bottom as well as a yellow line that was on top of the purple zig-zag line. A pink skirt with long white socks on, and pink and white shoes to finish.

They looked at the figure and saw it was a young girl. She had purple eyes and a tan body.

"I, Iris, have found your missing girl." Iris told them. Her little Pokemon popped out of her head.

"Ew ax-ew. (Yes we have.)" the pokemon said.

"Pi? (Huh?)" Pikachu questioned.

"You mean...you found Serena?" Ash asked.

"That I have, and she's right there." Iris said as she pointed. They both looked and saw her running up to them. 

"Hey guys." she said. Both Ash and Misty looked at her, surprised. "Glad to be out of that forest." she stated.

Announcer: Seems like Serena has been found by this new girl named Iris. How did this even happen? Stay tuned for more.

I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

TBC

TP1

Tom: More coming your way soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion Evolution

Pokemon

Heroic Heart and Super Soul

Episode 6

Reunion Evolution

Tom: I think we got this one!

Tom: More Pokemon Heroic Heart and Super Soul.

TP1

Ash was surprised to see Serena. Not only that, but she was with a new friend who found her. Misty was a bit puzzled due to the fact that this was the girl Ash was looking for. What they wanted to know is how did this new girl, Iris, find Serena! They looked at them both.

"Seems like there needs to be some explaining." Misty said.

"I agree. Which is why I want to know why you left me in the forest." Serena asked.

"Well, I thought you'd be able to handle yourself. Due to the fact you were in the forest for a few days before you were attacked." Ash explained.

"That was only a few days. I might have been alone for a few hours, but when Iris found me. We were in that forest for two weeks. I doubt I could have survived." she told him.

"I'm sorry Serena. I didn't even know where to start looking for you." Ash informed her.

"She was probably a few hours away, by what she told us." Misty defended.

"Very true, but I know that what you did is childish and irresponsible." Iris told them.

"How was that childish when we couldn't even have caught up? Even if we were to look for her, she would be ahead. Plus, not to mention, we would've gotten lost as well." Ash said.

"Not only that, we should've reported this to Officer Jenny about this. Let's just be happy that she's safe and sound." Misty stated.

"Then let's continue on the journey." Ash replied.

"Pika pika. (I agree.)" Pikachu said.

"Axew ax. (Then let's.)" a small Pokemon said as it popped out of Iris' hair. This one is completely new to Ash as he pulled out his Pokedex.

It beeped twice. "Axew! The They mark their territory by leaving gashes in trees with their tusks as well as crushing berries they eat. If a tusk breaks, every time, a new one grows in quickly stronger and sturdier!" the dex explained.

"Wow. That's a cool Pokemon." Ash said as he put up his dex.

"What type is it?" Misty asked.

"It's a dragon type. I love dragon types." Iris told them.

"We going to head off?" Iris asked.

"Sure are." Ash replied and they all walked off together. After a while. "Tell me this. Where did you wind up at after that attack?" Ash asked.

"I was still in the forest. I didn't know what else to do." she said.

Flash back

"That night though, was rough for me." she told them as her flash back self is alone in the woods. "When I finally made a campfire I saw all these eyes staring at me." she told them. Her flashback self backs up slightly, being frightened. "I thought I was going to get attacked until Iris showed up." she told them. Iris' flash back self lands right in front of her and beams at her, turning slightly to face her.

"That's when I told her 'Don't worry. I can help you out.'" she said.

Flash back ends

"We weren't lost for long. Found our way back to the trail." Iris told them.

"Glad we did as well. Though we did have to stop on the side from time to time." Serena told them.

"Good to see your okay. Though, why is Iris coming?" Ash asked.

"I'm here to help out and make sure that won't happen again." Iris told him.

"Pretty lame excuse. Mine was for him frying my bike including he had to pay for a new one." Misty said.

"Same to my bike as well." Serena stated.

"Hey hey, don't get on me for that, Mist. You got yours back." Ash told her as he laughed.

"Very true, but...AGAIN!" Misty explained.

They looked to her then back to Ash. "Hey hey! I had to save her." Ash said with a goofy grin on his face, his eyes closed. Trying to keep Misty back by keeping his hands up in a distance, pushing them back and forth.

Misty was arching her body forward, keeping her face close to Ash. "Still, you could've been careful. I know Pikachu should have more control over these past 5 years." she said to him. 'What am I gonna do with him, ha ha ha.' she thought.

"Pika pikachu pi pika. (Thought the same thing.)" Pikachu said.

(Beat) In a loud whisper: GOTTA CATCH 'EM, GOTTA CATCH EM, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! POKEMON! (Regular) I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HERO. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

They all traveled down the road heading for Cerulean. Ash glanced at Serena. "Have you decided, Serena?" Ash asked.

She looked at him. "On what?" she asked in return.

"If you want to go into gyms or contests. Possibly both." he replied.

"I still haven't decided. I know there are eight badges to get. What about contests?" Serena asked him.

"Five ribbons. Anyone can enter; but remember what I told you." he told her.

"I know, I know. Don't think I forgot." Serena responded.

"I know I didn't forget. After our journeys we had to go our separate ways." Misty said, trying to hide the sadness in her tone.

Ash placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him as he smiled at her. "I didn't want to part either. I knew you had your duties." Ash told her, a little sad. 'Wish we didn't though. That was a really sad day for me.' he thought.

She managed to hide the tears and wipe them away. "What happened that day?" Serena asked.

"My sisters called me and told me they won a cruise." Misty told her. "I know from then on I had to run the gym. They were always being irresponsible." Misty stated.

"Now we're traveling again. This time, on the same road to Cerulean City." Ash remarked.

"Wait! Are these the Cerulean sisters?" Iris asked.

"They are. Why?" Misty questioned.

"I know them." Iris told her.

"Same here." Serena stated.

"Not personally, though." they both said.

"I guess by all the stuff they advertise for their shows!" Misty said to them as they continued walking.

"You guessed it. By the way. Who's the guy with the black hair? The one who has a green shirt and tan pants?" Serena asked.

"Don't forget the red head band." Iris included.

"That would be Tracey! My sisters are always trying to get him in their plays. Basically do. Even talking me into them. From time to time, I get away for a decent amount of time." she told them.

"Is Tracey your boyfriend then?" Serena asked.

Ash felt really hurt when he heard that question. Not only that, he cringed as well. Thinking that they really liked each other. "Oh no! We're only friends." Misty said with a slight giggle, waving her hand, thinking that was funny. Now Ash felt relieved, but still thought she was still interested in him.

"Pika pikachu. (Hey look.)" he said as he pointed.

They all looked as they saw Mt. Moon. All of them smiled as they looked at it. "Is it time for the next full moon?" Ash asked. Misty looked at her Nav.

"Turns out it is." Misty said.

"Then let's go there." Ash replied. They all went to the mountain. As they went there they neared a cave. The same one Ash, Misty and Brock went to.

"This isn't the way. Why are we here?" Iris asked.

"This is the same place where we found the Clefairy. Remember buddy?" Ash asked as he rubbed Pikachu's head.

"Pika pika. (I do.)" Pikachu said.

Misty giggled. "Same here." Misty said as she got closer to Ash, placing her hand on his shoulder. They smiled at each other and at the cave entrance then looked back to it. Serena and Iris watched until the two until they turned around.

"You guy ready for Mt. Moon?" Ash asked.

"You bet we are." Iris said.

"Axew axew. (Yes yes.)" Axew said. Right before they all went to Mt. Moon, a head popped out of the ground. They looked and saw the Pokemon. Ash and Misty immediately recognized it.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Serena wondered as she pulled out her Dex.

It made two beeps. "Sandile! The Desert Croc Pokemon!" it explained. "It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun. They live hidden under hot desert sands in order to keep their body temperature from dropping." it finished.

Ash got out his Pokeball, ready to battle it. "You going to catch it?" Serena asked.

"Will as soon as I weaken it." he told her, turning his head to look at her than back to the Pokemon. Both faced each other with glares.

"Dile. (Grrrr.)" it growled.

Ash enlarged his Pokeball. "GO NOW!" he shouted as he threw it. "FLETCHLING." he said.

The ball burst open and out came in a white light, Fletchling. "Fletchling. (I'm ready.)" the Pokemon said.

Ash pointed. "USE PECK!" he said. Fletchling pecked at Sandile, affecting it. "QUICK ATTACK." he continued. Fletchling flew in fast as Sandile went towards it. Right before the attack could hit, Sandile caught the Pokemon's wing in it's mouth, using Bite.

"FLETCHLIIIINNNNG! (AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.)" it screamed.

"TRY AGILITY TO GET FREE!" Ash said. Fletchling tried, but couldn't. Ash then got out the Pokeball. "RETURN." he called. The red beam withdrew Fletchling and he got another ball out. "COME ON OUT...PIDGEOTTO!" he said. Pidgeotto burst out of his ball.

"GEOT. (READY.)" he said.

"QUICK ATTACK." Ash said. Pidgeot flew in fast and hit Sandile. "GUST." Ash continued. Pidgeotto flapped his wings fast, repeatedly saying "geo". Sandile flew back, but landed. Effected by the Gust. "TRY A QUICK ATTACK TO FINISH IT." Ash said. Pidgeot used the attack and Sandile was hit and barely able to stand. Ash grabbed an empty Pokeball. "GOOOO POKEBALL." he commanded.

The ball flew through the air and bounced off of Sandile, withdrawing it. Landing on the ground and shaking, the red light on, everyone watched in anticipation. After a few shakes, the ball stopped and Ash picked it up. "I JUST CAUGHT A...SANDILE!" he stated making his pease sign pose.

"Pipikachu. (Alright.)" Pikachu said, giving a thumbs up.

"That's so childish." Iris claimed. Ash looked at her. "Anyone who does that hasn't grown at all." she claimed still.

"How so? I've been doing that for the past 5 years." he informed her.

"Still childish." Iris said.

Misty sighed. "Let's just get up to Mt. Moon. We want to be ready by the time it gets dark." Misty said to them.

"Why do you say that?" Serena asked.

"Because we're camping up there. That's how we did it before. Right Ash?!" Misty stated as she looked to Ash.

"Much like how I remember it. We watch the Clefairy dance then enjoy the rest of the night." Ash said.

"How long till it's dark?" Iris asked.

"Shouldn't be much longer." Misty said.

When night has hit, they all watched as the Clefairy danced around the moon stone. They all smiled at the site, seeing it as Beautiful. Misty was close to Ash, still wanting to show her feelings. As for Ash, he still thought she was only interested in Tracey. This wasn't going to stop misty, though. As they watched the Clefairy she peeked at his hand. Seeing it on the ground, his fingers arching it up slightly. Taking her chance she gently took his hand.

Ash had a reaction in him and took hold of her hand. Misty blushed as she smiled and scooted closer. When she did, she laid her head on his shoulder. Ash didn't notice, but his head laid on her head. Serena looked in their direction and saw the position they were in. When she did, Misty wrapped her hand around his arm as she cuddled into him. Ash, in a reaction, held her close. Serena was seeing love between the two.

It hurt her a bit, but she didn't know why. She had no crush on him for she didn't know him that well. Seeing him on TV and knowing he won a few other leagues is all she knew. As for what she was seeing was bothersome somehow.

"Been a couple years or more since we've seen this. It's amazing." Ash said.

Misty looked up at the teen she loved. "Yes. I agree." she said as she looked at him. "Not to mention, beautiful." she stated as she looked back.

'Much like you, Mist.' Ash thought.

"Pika-pikachu. (Really amazing.)" Pikachu said.

"A really great place for dates though." Serena said.

"Only if you know about it." Iris stated.

Ash nodded. "You got that right." he replied and held Misty closer on reaction.

During the night Misty and Ash slept next to each other. As she turned over, her hand landed on his sleeping bag. Pikachu was in the sleeping bag with Ash. Serena and Iris were out cold right next to them. The Clefairy and Clefable were asleep around the meteor. Misty clenched Ash's sleeping bag a bit, whimpering a bit. As Ash slept he turned over and placed his hand on her shoulder, sensing this. She calmed down in her sleep and got closer to him.

By the following day, they all were off from Mt. Moon. As they got onto the dividing path Ash looked around. "Well, I guess. This is where we part ways." he said, sadly. He wanted to continue on with Misty and admit his true feelings for her. That was until she took his hand. Ash looked at her, puzzled.

"Don't even think you're going anywhere. We're going to Cerulean. We still have things to do." Misty told him.

"Like what?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"If he's going there. So am I." Serena said. They looked at him. "He still promised me that I could travel with him. Not only that, but he owes me a new bike." she told them.

"Then I'll travel as well. I'm on a journey as well. There's no way am I missing out on anything." Iris said.

"Seems like we're all traveling together." Ash said.

Misty wrapped her arms around his. "Kind of like the old days. But, without Brock." she replied.

"You got that right. Let's head on out." Ash said.

They all walked down the same path together. Enjoying the scenery and everything there was. Not to mention the Pokemon that were around. That was until a Pidove caught Ash's eye. He stopped and grabbed his dex. It made two beeps. "Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands. These Pokémon live in cities. They are accustomed to people. Flocks often gather in parks and plazas." after he heard the data he grabbed a Pokeball. Misty stopped, seeing this. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Going for another Pokemon. Might be a third flyer, but it's worth it." he said.

"Oh boy. What a little kid." Iris claimed.

Ash hit the button. "Time to see what you're really capable of." he said, then reered back and threw it. "GO NOW! SANDILE." he called out. Sandile came out and landed on the ground.

"Sandile. (Ready.)" it said in a low growl.

The girls gasped. "But Ash! That's a Ground/Dark type. It's weak against flying." Misty told him.

"Not a wise move." Iris said.

"Even if it is. You gotta try to strengthen it past it's weaknesses. It'll be difficult, but I can get this done right." he told them. They all watched. "USE BITE. LET'S GO." Ash said to Sandile. Sandile charged in and about had Pidove. That was till the Pokemon flew up into the air. "REMAIN STILL." Ash told Sandile. The Pokemon did so as Pidove dived down. All the girls watched as to see what Ash was going to do. When it got close enough. "NOW! USE BITE." Ash told it.

Sandile opened its mouth as Pidove was inches away. It panicked until Sandile bit it. The Pokemon cried in pain as it was affected. As it finally got free it faced Sandile once again. "Use tackle." Ash told it. Sandile charged right at it, but Pidove flew up and dove in for another attack. "DODGE AND USE TACKLE." Ash said again. Sandile did and tackled it. "BITE! TO FINISH IT." Sandile did so and Pidove got swirly eyes.

Ash got out a Pokeball, enlarged and threw it. "GO! POKEBALL." Ash commanded. It struck Pidove and withdrew it. After a few shakes with the red light it stopped as the light turned off. Ash picked up the ball. "Once again. ANOTHER POKEMON!" Ash stated as he rose it into the air.

Misty giggled. "That's Ash for ya." Misty said.

"Yet, such a little kid." Iris claimed.

"Very experienced though. Due to his victories." Serena said.

"I know that as well." Misty said. 'I'm very proud of him. That's why I love him.' Misty thought.

"Let's keep on going. Towards Cerulean." Ash said.

"Cerulean! What for?" Misty questioned.

"I know you probably have to return home. I'll walk you there." Ash told her then he looked to Iris and Serena. "You guys can continue on. I'll..." "Not a chance. I've always wanted to go to Cerulean. It's like a city full of beauty." Serena told them.

"I'm guessing we're all going." Ash stated as they all began to go there.

"If you're from Cerulean. Why aren't you there still?" Iris asked.

"Because I needed a break from my duties. Especially from my sisters." Misty told her.

They all continued on their way towards Cerulean and it was a few hours when they had arrived. When they did both Serena and Iris' eyes were gleaming at the sight of the city. Seeing all the buildings and skyscrapers. They were amazed at the sight.

"The city is gorgeous. Way better than I imagined it." Serena said.

"Didn't you see it on TV or in pictures?" Iris asked.

"Only briefly." Serena told her.

"If you guys think this place is amazing, you aught a see Cerulean point." Misty told them.

"That is the most romantic spot in the entire Kanto region." Serena said.

"A really great place for dating, popping the question and marriage." Misty stated.

"An amazing view of Cerulean and the stars." Ash said. He then looked to Misty. She returned it.

"Not to mention a place for a first kiss." she said as they both leaned in slightly.

Someone cleared their breath and they looked. It was Iris. "If you two love birds are finished, we need to head to our destination." she stated.

They each gave her a glare. "WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS." they said in unison.

"Seems like you are, since you both said the same thing." Serena pointed out.

"YOU MUST BE CRAZY." they both said as well.

Both Iris and Serena giggled. "Deny it all you want." Iris said then went into Cerulean.

"I can tell." Serena stated as she followed.

Ash and Misty looked at each other then turned their heads away quickly with a humph.

'Though, I wish we were.' Misty thought.

'I only wish Misty knew my true feelings about her.' Ash thought as well.

They also walked into Cerulean, but their hands were touching without each other knowing. As they walked Serena did some shopping. Iris was looking around the city. Ash and Misty saw a small crowd in Cerulean in front of a small building.

"I wonder what's going on here?" Ash wondered.

A trainer heard him and looked to them. "Huh? You haven't heard?" he asked.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't." Misty informed him.

"Prof. Sycamore is here and is presenting new Pokemon and a new type of evolution." he told them.

"Huh? You're kidding?" Ash asked. They both went to the front of the crowd to see this and saw the Professor. In front of him he had a table with a few Pokeballs and a few stones in a ring.

"I hope you all are ready for this! I've spent two weeks in a new island area and found these." he told the crowd as he gestured his items. "Not only are these Pokemon, but also new stones that will possibly introduce a new type of evolution." he explained. Ash and Misty got closer to get a good look. Prof. Sycamore grabbed up a Pokeball and aimed it to the side and it opened; a Pokemon burst out it.

The white light became a Heracross. "Heracro. (Hello.)" it said.

"With this Heracross, it will show you all what this new stone can do." he aimed a stone at it and it shot a beam at Heracross. Once it hit, Heracross glowed white. When it did it's horn grew larger and in reverse. It's arms grew bigger along with the nose growing longer and the legs had a spike on each one.

Iris saw this and got Serena's attention "Look." she told her. Serena did and saw the glowing light as well and nodded. They went up and saw Ash and Misty close to where it is. The light faded and they saw that Heracross had changed.

"What is that?" Serena questioned.

"Wow! Look at that." Ash said, amazed.

The Heracross was completely different from what it looked before.

"Huh?! Wow." ash said in a whisper.

"Are you kidding me?" a voice asked.

"Hmm?" Ash wondered and looked. He saw a boy with dirty blond hair, pale gray eyes. He wore a black hoodie with an orange jacket and purple shirt underneath. To finish it off were tan pants with a belt and blue and white shoes.

"Looks cool and all but, it doesn't look super strong." the boy said.

"Why do you say that? You know looks aren't as they seem." Ash told him.

"Why do you say that? I know that couldn't beat my Pokemon." he told Ash.

"Then what about mine?" Ash questioned.

"Who do you think you are?" he questioned Ash.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. Reigning victor in Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and the Kanto Battle Frontier." he told him.

"Ah! So you're the one who nearly lost the other two leagues." he mentioned.

I recovered from them and that's what counts as well." he told him.

"I would have still looked at my weak points. Seems as if you have a lot to learn." he told Ash, gig=ving off a smirk.

"I know I still have a lot to learn; I've come a long way." he stated.

"Seems as if your near loses didn't teach you a thing. Very tough trainers and nothing to show for it." he claimed.

"I have the trophies, which prove my victories. It's not the trophy that counts though. It's how hard you train and the time you get to know your Pokemon. There's more as well." Ash explained to him.

"Big talk coming from someone who isn't strong." he informed him, seeing if that got him.

"What are you talking about? Ash is an incredibly strong trainer. He won all the other leagues. That proves how strong he is." Misty told him.

"You would be...?" he asked.

"I'm Misty! Misty Waterflower." she told him.

"Then you're his girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of-of course not. I'm his best friend. We've been through thick and thin for years." she informed, trying to stop her blush.

"That proves he's weak. Especially to other trainers in a league, in the finals."

"What you say?!" Ash got up to him, ready for a fight until Misty grabbed by his arm, wrapping hers around his.

"Ash! He's not worth it. Let's get going." she told him, sincerely. They both walked off. As they did the boy saw that her arms were still wrapped around his and her head laying towards his shoulder..

"Hmm! Not his girlfriend, huh?" he started, as he grew a smirk.

Prof. Sycamore saw them as they were leaving as well. What really caught his eye, however, was the boy. "Huh? He looks very familiar." he said to himself.

Both Iris and Serena followed them, from a greater distance. "You think they're going to the gym?" Serena asked.

"Only one way to find out." Iris told her, with a wink.

They got to where the gym was, but Misty paused. She took in a deep breath and released it. "You okay, Mist?" he asked her.

"Just barely." she told him.

"Then what is it?" he asked and took her by the arms.

She immediately jumped into his arms and he caught her. Misty's arms around his neck as his arms were around her waist. She buried her face into his chest. "I left for a few days. Then when I saw you, I knew I didn't want to return to the gym for a while." she told him.

Ash was confused. "Then why didn't you want to return?" Ash asked.

Misty grabbed his hand and brought him to the gym. They got right up to the entrance with a sign on the door. Ash took a close look at the sign as it said (Misty is not here right now. A sub will help all trainers.) it said.

"Huh? A sub?" Ash questioned.

"That's right. I've been training someone for over a year." she told him.

"Bought time we caught up." a voice said. They both looked to see Iris and Serena as they approached. "We had been trying to keep up for a while." Iris told them.

"Oh my...! It's, the Cerulean gym." Serena stated as her eyes lit up with stars in them.

"What are we doing here?" Iris asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Misty said as they went in. When they went in they saw the entrance way before they would go to see the show. "Daisy, Lily, Violet!" Misty called out.

"We'll be, like, right there." Daisy said.

"We all can wait in the waiting room." Misty told them.

"Who's there?" a voice asked. Ash recognized that voice.

"It can't be." he said as he went to where the check in windows were instead.

"Ash!" Misty called out and followed him. Serena and Iris also followed.

As Ash entered the room he saw a tall thin girl. She had blue hair, covered by a white beanie with a pink Pokeball in-print on it. Her outfit was a blue V-neck tanktop with a pink undershirt and a white skirt. On her hair were cerulean hair clips and she had on dark blue knee high boots with white knee high socks to finish off her look.

"Dawn!?" Ash asked as he exclaimed.

The girl turned around and looked at him, recognizing him. "Heh! Hey Ash." Dawn said.

Announcer: Looks like some things happen unexpectedly. Find out more soon, as we continue.

I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

TP1

Tom: Nearly there, and yes, we know, this is a long marathon. But, hey! 20 years of Pokemon. (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	7. Chapter 7 A Leader's Duties

Pokemon:

Heroic Heart and Super Soul

Episode 7

A Leaders Duties

Tom: I wonder how many Pokeballs we have. Let's find out. (Hits touchscreen buttons)

TP1

Announcer: During Ash's new journey through Kanto he met up with his old companion, Pidgeot. After a fierce battle with Fearow, Ash battled Pidgeot's son and captured him. Not too long after, he met a new trainer, Serena, who was being chased by Beedrill; after trying to capture a Weedle. Once she made her first catch the two traveled together. Ash was able to make another capture, then Team Rocket attacked. Both Ash and Serena were separated, but Ash met up with an old friend, Misty. Traveling together once again.

Announcer continues: After a failed attempt to find Serena, they continued onto Pewter City and met up with Brock and his family. When Ash explained what he wanted to do, President Goodshow informed him of what he could do and Agatha, of the Elite Four, helped to encourage him. After he made his decision, a girl named Iris had found Serena and they continued on their way to Cerulean City, Where Ash made two more captures. But, as they arrived in Cerulean and got to the gym. Ash met someone familiar.

"Dawn!?" Ash asked as he exclaimed, surprised.

"Pikaka. (Dawn.)" Pikachu said the same way Ash did.

Announcer finishes. The journey continues.

(Beat) In a loud whisper: GOTTA CATCH 'EM, GOTTA CATCH EM, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! POKEMON! (Regular) I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HERO. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

With Prof. Oak and his team. They were in a cave that went downward. Prof. Oak was on his computer in the cave as the crewmen were digging their way downward still. The Pokemon they had also dug as a Gastly came out of the rocky wall.

A work man looked at him. "Find anything?" he asked as he wiped off sweat.

"Gastly gastly. (I'm afraid not.)" the ghost Pokemon said as his eyes were closed, shaking his head.

"Thanks anyway. Take a rest." he said as he brought up his Pokeball and put the Pokemon away. He looked up to Prof. Oak. "Still nothing." he said loudly.

"Keep searching! There's bound to be something here." he replied.

"Yes sir." he responded and resumed to dig. "You think there really is something down here?" he asked his co-worker.

"There's a good chance. I just hope we find whatever it is." he stated until the other mans shovel hit something. They both looked.

"Did you hear that?" the first guy asked.

"I did and I think I know what it is." he replied. They dug at that spot and found a bone of some sort. Both gave off a 'ha ha'.

"Prof. Oak. We found something." the first guy told him.

"Huh? You have? What is it?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Probably a fossil." the second guy said.

"Use the radar equipment. We'll know with that." he told them. They did that and hovered it over the rock and earth. As they did Prof. Oak hit the keys on the keyboard. When he did an image of a fossil came up on the screen.

"Eureka! With this new data, it'll make a dent into what we've discovered." he proclaimed. "After these past three weeks. We've gathered plenty of data. All worth it for what we can study and discover." he stated to himself.

"Very good. I think we can take it from here." a voice said.

"Huh? Who said..." Prof. Oak looked back, up at the entrance. That's when he saw Team Rocket. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"What do you think! The data you have gathered. Surrender it to us now and we'll leave peacefully." Jessie told him.

"There's no way I'll let you. I know there's more you want and you won't get it." he told them as he stoop up, facing them.

"Seems like it'll be going our way, Jes." James said.

"Right!" she replied as he snapped his fingers. More Rocket Grunts began to arrive and surrounded Prof. Oak and his crew. Oak grunted as he saw them all, and wasn't able to move. One Grunt made his way to the computer, plugged in an external hard drive and typed away.

"How much data is there?" James asked, in a demanding tone.

"Plenty here. Not much on the fossil." he replied. They all looked at the fossil and saw that it resembled a Kabutops.

"Anything on it dat's a Kabutops?" Meowth questioned.

"Afraid not, sir. Recently discovered." he informed him.

"Then let's take the fossil and any other discoveries." Jessie ordered.

"Ma'am!" they all replied. They all began to gather the items and data.

Back in Cerulean Ash, Misty, Serena and Iris were sitting around in the waiting room with Dawn.

"It's great to see you again, Dawn! What bring you here?" Ash asked.

"Well, after going to see Hermione, I returned home after two weeks." she told them.

Flashback

"When I did, I went to see Zoey. She was in town at the moment. Told me that she was going to Hoenn for Contests. When she told me that, I still thought about the invite Ash gave me." she explained.

End Flashback

"I took the ferry to this region since I know there are contests to compete in." she informed them.

"That's understandable. After all, Ash did give you the invite." Misty said and gave off a giggle.

"So tell me why we came here!?" Serena questioned.

"I got to let my sisters know that I won't be here anymore." Misty told them. Ash looked at her, surprised at what she said. Even the others were surprised.

"Y-your sisters?" Serena asked.

"Yes. For you see, I-I-I'm..." Ash put his hand on hers. She looked to him as he gave her a confident look. She looked into the chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much, but snapped out of it and looked back at them. "I'm the Cerulean Gym leader." she told them. They all looked shocked.

"You're one of the stars here?" Serena asked.

"Oh wait! I remember now." Dawn started. They looked to her. "Ash talked about you a lot in Sinnoh." Dawn said in a giggle.

"Of course he would. He told May about me as well. But yes; I'm the Gym Leader." Misty told them.

"So you're the Gym Leader here!?" a familiar voice said.

They all looked and saw it was the same boy. "You again?!" Ash stated.

"Yes I'm the Gym Leader." Misty told him.

"Well, like, one of them." Daisy said as she came in, along with Lily and Violet. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"The name's Trip. Even though there's more than one. I challenge you to a Gym Battle." he told Misty.

"As one of the Gym Leaders, I accept your challenge." Misty told him as she got up.

Ash got up as well. "Don't Misty. He's only wanting to..." "I know what I'm doing Ash. He'll be learning a lesson." she told him.

"Good! 'Cause after I'm done with you, I'll take him on. The so called victor." he claimed. Ash gave him a dagger glare as he gave off a beaming smirk.

Both Misty and the boy were on the opposite ends of the pool. Each were having a stare down.

"This is a two on two battle. Both trainers are only able to change out Pokemon when one is fainted. BEGIN! " Daisy stated.

Misty grabbed her Poke-ball and clicked the button to enlarge it. "COME ON OUT, PSYDUCK." she called out.

The ball burst open and released the duck. "Psy? (Huh?)" he wondered.

Both Trip and Serena got out their Pokedex. They each beeped twice. "'Psyduck! The duck Pokemon. It has mystical powers but doesn't recall that it has used them. That is why it always looks puzzled, if its chronic headache peaks." the dex said.

"Why is she using that Pokemon?" Ash questioned.

The girls looked at him. "Why do you say that?" Dawn asked.

"Hard to explain. I know what we saw back in Sinnoh, but I know her's is different." he told them.

Trip got out his Pokeball. "Piece of cake. COME ON OUT! CHARMANDER." he called out.

The ball burst open and a white light materialized into Charmander. "Charmander char. (I'm ready.)" the Pokemon said.

Serena then aimed her dex at the Fire type. "Charmander! The Lizard Pokemon. The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force and strength. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly.

"Use scratch attack." she told Psyduck.

Repeating his name and jumping each floating platform, he about got in for a Scratch Attack. "Dodge and use Ember." Trip told the fire Pokemon, lazily.

"Char-char, (Here goes.)" the Pokemon said. The Pokemon released bits of fire as they hit the Water/Psychic.

"Now Scratch." he told the Pokemon. Charmander growled and scratched up Psyduck's head. Misty merely smirked. Ash saw what Misty is doing. "Keep it up!" Trip said. Charmander still scratched his head.

That's when Misty could tell it is time. "PSYCHIC!" she shouted. Psyduck's eye glowed blue and lifted Charmander.

Trip had a gawking look on his face, not believing it. "There's no way." he claimed. Psyduck flunged the Fire type to the wall and it hit, instantly knocking it out.

Trip was turned, looking at it, stunned. "Best keep on your toes." Misty told him. He faced her, his body at a slight angle. "Psyduck might look lame, but it's had some training." she told Trip.

"Im-Impossible." he commented. He returned Charmander and got another Pokeball. "Won't happen again." He claimed confidently, trying to fight off how nervous he is. "GO NOW!" he threw his Pokeball. It burst open and out came a Spearow and it cawed.

Serena used eher dex again. "Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. It even flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak." it told her.

"Use Fury Attack." Trip commanded.

Spearow did just that. With every hit, more of them hit Psyduck's head. His eyes began to glow blue again. "Use Confusion." Misty told Psyduck. The duck did as she commanded and it hit Spearow, the Pokemon hitting the floating platform. As it got up, it looked a bit dazed.

"Uuhhh...! Use Fury?!" he asked. When Spearow did, it hit the next floating platform.

"Scratch." Misty told Psyduck. He began to scratch the bird.

Trip growled a bit. "Fury!" he told the Pokemon. Spearow tried, but to no avail, didn't hit; but hurt itself in its own confusion. "Fury again!" he said. Spearow did and made a hit, but on is head, once again. "No, no!" Trip panicked.

When Psyduck did the same thing, Misty grew another smirk. "Psychic Attack." she told him. Psyduck lifted Spearow and sent the Pokemon flying. It hit the wall and is rendered unconscious.

Daisy raised her right arm. "The opponents Pokemon are unable to battle! The gym leader is the winner!" she stated as she aimed her arm at Misty.

"Seems like I won. Good job, Psyduck." she complimented the Pokemon as she returned it.

"Eh! You were lucky.." Trip claimed as he returned his Spearow. "Good job, Spearow." Trip told 'em. He began to head out until he looked at Misty. "Even though you won, doesn't mean that you're the best." he told her. Ash saw where this was going.

"I might not be the best; but I know what I need to do." she replied.

"Only using one lame Pokemon. That comes from a lame trainer." Trip said. That got to Ash and he went up to him, fast.

"Hey!" Ash said to him. He took his hand and pinned him against the wall. "She is not a lame trainer." he told him.

"Pika, Pikapi. (Careful, Ash.)" he tried to inform his trainer.

Trip smirked. "Of course she is. Why else would she choose a lame Pokemon?!" he questioned. Ash was getting mad at this, until a hand was placed over his.

He looked and saw Misty. She had a worried expression on her face. Seeing this he slowly removed his hand as Misty's went with it. She smiled at him as Trip got off the wall. "That's it? You're not going to try and clobber me or anything?" he asked. They weren't even paying attention. "Hey..." "Hey yourself." Daisy said, interrupting him.

Trip looked in their direction and saw the girls giving him daggers. "Best leave right now; and train." Dawn told him.

"Once you have. Come back to challenge me." Daisy told him.

"Fine then. I'll be back and much stronger." he told them and departed.

Misty had Ash's hand and was rubbing it as Pikachu patted his head. Both keeping him calm. "I know what all he said. But, all of that was nothing more than talk." Misty told him.

"I'm sorry. What he said...it just really got to me." he told her.

"I know. Just try to control it. I'm here for you." she told him as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Like, on the journey you're leaving for." Daisy stated as she appeared to the side of them in the middle.

They both backed away from each other, screaming a bit, freaked out at how Daisy got there. "You trying to scare us, Daisy?" Misty wondered.

"Aren't you on your journey, like, right now?" she asked.

"Y-yeah..." Misty replied.

"Huh? Hey! Wait! What journey? What's going on here?" Ash asked.

"You mean to tell me that you, like, didn't tell him?" she questioned her little sister.

"I was going to." Misty told her. She looked to Ash. "The sign you saw. I began to train someone a few days after we departed at Mt. Moon." she told him. Ash looked at her as he listened. "Thing is. I want to continue on my journey." she continued on.

"Then who's the sub?" Ash asked.

"That's why I told him to come back and challenge me." Daisy said, pointing two fingers to her head.

"Huh?" Ash questioned. "Your sister?" he asked Misty as he looked at her.

"She's the only other choice I had. She's proven to be tough, a decent leader along with being able to train Pokemon." she told him.

"Wanna accompany me on my journey then?" he asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." she told him as she wrapped her hands around his arm.

He looked at the others. "You guys want to come as well?" he asked.

"Most certainly." Serena said.

"I'm in too." Iris said.

"No way am I missing out on another crazy adventure." Dawn stated.

"You ready buddy?" Ash asked as he smiled at him.

"Pika-pika. (I am.)" he said.

"First of all, let's stay here for the night. We need a break. As we do that, let's swim." Misty told them.

They all looked at her.

Off the diving board, Misty jumped right into the pool. Ash only watched as she swam. The other girls watched as they were in their swim suits.

"What's up, Ash? Don't you want to swim?" Misty asked.

"Not used to doing it so soon. More used to waiting..." she grabbed his hand. "Just get in." she said in a giggle. Pulling him in, they briefly went under. Misty surfaced and gave off a laugh. "Hope you enjoyed that." she said and looked around. "Ash?" she asked as she looked around still. "A-A.." Next thing she knew, arms wrapped around her from behind. She gasped as she was taken under.

Turning around, she smiled at Ash. Knowing even though he is a teen. There was still a child in him. While they were underwater, Misty took his hand and swam around with him. He stopped her, taking her by the waist. She placed her and on his chest and they kicked their feet around, spinning as if they we dancing. As they did, Daisy activated the lift under the pool.

The sides opened and the pool began to lift up. As it did, they all could see what Ash nd Misty were doing.

"Looks like they're dancing." Serena said.

"I can tell." Iris replied.

The two looked at each other and began to lean in until the two noticed the pool wasn't in the ground anymore. When they looked they saw their friends and back away immediately; and went to get out.

The following day, as the sun rose. All of Cerulean bathed in sunlight. As it did, the rays went into Misty's room. She groaned a bit as her eyes flinched a bit. Turning over she opened her eyes, slowly. She sat up, wearing a teal shirt. She turned to the side of the bed, letting her feet rest on the floor. Her bare legs showing. After rubbing her eyes and stretching, she got changed and up.

As she got downstairs she went to the kitchen. Going in she saw Ash on the couch. He was a bit of a mess. Especially since Pikachu was sprawled out on his stomach. She giggled at this, but kissed his cheek. "As messy as ever." she commented and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Not too long after Ash got a whiff of the food and popped up, half-groggy. He went in the direction of the kitchen and saw the beautiful red-head. He sneaked up from behind and grabbed her by her waist. She gasped, startled; but knew it was him.

"Nice one, Mr. "Pokemon Master." she commented in a laugh.

"I just aim to please." he replied, with a goofy smile.

Iris was up and dressed, as she fastened her skirt. Axew popped out of her hair. "Ready for breakfast?" she asked the Pokemon.

"Axew. (I am.)" the Pokemon replied.

"Hmm?" Serena questioned as she sat up in her pink pajamas. "Morning already?!" she wondered.

"Sure is and breakfast is soon." Iris said and darted out the door.

Serena watched her. "Yeesh! Yet she's called Ash a little kid! I wonder if Dawn is up." she said and got up.

In Dawn's room she had just finished brushing her hair. "There we go. You ready, Piplup?" she asked him.

" Lup pip-lup. (Yes I am.)" he replied.

"Then let's get moving." she told him and went out as he tailed behind.

The first two entered the kitchen and saw the two making breakfast. "Seems like you two are well ahead." Iris commented.

"Gonna have to be if we're gonna get on our next journey." Misty replied.

"So let's dig in." Ash said as Serena just came in.

Later on they were at the entrance.

"I'll miss you guys and tending to the gym."Misty told them, but looked at Daisy. "But I know you'll take good care of it." she told her, with some confidence in her.

"Too true." Daisy said as she put up the peace sign. "But...if you ever want to take back over..." she replied.

"Ugh! As if." Misty explained as she had a look of disgust and annoyance on her face.

They all were on the road again; heading out of town. Ash had his hands in his pockets as he looked at Misty. "You had a sub ready for your next journey?! Wasn't she ready?" he asked.

"Barely was. When I heard you went to Sinnoh!" she explained, trying to hide her sadness.

"Hey, it's okay." he told her. She looked at him. "Even if you didn't make it there. Wasn't it worth it, to train your sister? To be sure she was completely ready." he stated.

Misty giggled. "You're right. I guess a little patience goes a long ways." she said.

"Got that right. Especially how you clobbered that trainer. But, that was all luck." he said as a joke at the end and ran off.

"Oh, you." she said, annoyed in a joking way and chased after him. They both laughed as the others saw this.

"You got to be kidding me. What little kids." Iris said.

"Well, let's not forget. One of them has won multiple leagues." Dawn said.

"Can't let them get too far." Serena told them and ran off.

"Wait for us." Dawn said as she and Iris ran too.

Announcer: Seems like the next journey is getting underway. Even after a battle.

They entered into town to see more sights before they left. Not even knowing it Professor Sycamore was right in the same place. He was getting things set up for the next presentation till his senses went off. He looked, curiously. "Hmm?" he wondered. That's when he saw them, but more noticed Ash. Immediately recognizing him. "I knew it." he stated,

Ash looked. "Huh?" he asked.

"I knew I recognized you. Ash Ketchum." he told him.

Stay with us! As the journey continues.

In Johto, a few people run around as a troop of them run forward. Two of the commanders stand ahead of them; in front of a ship, that was prepared to launch. On the ship there was a shield symbol with a P on it, a triangle replacing the curve of the P..

"So, Dan! You think this operation will go smoothly against Team Rocket?" the first guy asked.

"Not for sure. We'll find out soon enough." the guy replied.

Announcer: Seems like more trouble is about to occur. Stay tuned.

I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

TP1

Tom: We hope you all are enjoying this! More Heroic Heart and Super Soul coming your way. (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	8. Chapter 8 A New Mega Starter

Pokemon

Heroic Heart and Super Soul

Episode 8

A New Mega Starter

Tom: We got the last rounds coming up.

Sara: Tom! We're ready when you are.

Tom: Let's do this. (Hits the touch-screen buttons.)

TP1

Announcer: Last time Ash and company went to the Cerulean gym and met up with Dawn! Not long after they met up with the same trainer from Prof. Sycamore's demonstration of a new type of evolution. After he lost, Daisy told him to return to challenge her, due to the fact that Misty chose her to be the Leader while Misty's away. Now they're going to talk with Prof. Sycamore.

"I knew I recognized you. Ash Ketchum." Professor Sycamore told him.

Announcer: The adventure continues.

(Beat) In a loud whisper: GOTTA CATCH 'EM, GOTTA CATCH EM, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! POKEMON! (Regular) I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HERO. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

Ash and his friends were on their way out of Cerulean until Ash caught the eye of Professor Sycamore. He invited them into the building he was staying at. As they were inside they saw all the work he had brought with him; along with the Pokemon. Ash even saw the stone Professor Sycamore had the other day. It was a green stone with a multi-color twist in the middle of it. Ash picked it up and looked at it. Turning it one way then another, just to see if he can get a good look.

"Ah! I see you've taken a liking to the stone that we've recently discovered." he said to him.

Ash looked at him. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"A few weeks ago. A small team of Professors, along with a work force, went to all these islands." he told Ash and his friends.

"These wouldn't happen to be the same islands that Professor Oak went to! Would it?" Misty asked.

"It so happens that you're right." he informed them. "You see. When we went over there we recently discovered many things. We all went in different directions to see what we could find. I happened to find a few of these stones when I traveled over there." he told them from his own memory.

"You found these stones?!" Iris exclaimed surprised.

"What do they do?" Dawn asked.

"Very simple really. All I have to do is put one on my finger, aim it at the Pokemon and it activates. Only to certain types, though. Along with how well your synced." he told them.

"Is that what you did with Heracross?" Ash asked.

"Yes it is. You see, Heracross and I have been a strong team for a long time. As for right now though, I have new starters for new trainers who are on their own journey." he informs them.

"What new starter Pokemon do you have?" Serena asked.

"This way, please!" he explained as he did a guiding motion with his hand. They all followed him and found their way to double doors. They entered through and saw three Poke-balls. Sycamore looked to his assistants. "Hello, everyone." he greeted them.

They looked to him. "Hello, sir!" one exclaimed.

"What can we do for you?" a female assistant asked.

"Please show these trainers the new starter Pokemon inside these Poke-balls!" he requested, his arm extended in a low angle.

"Most certainly." the second female said as she picked up one, holding it above the table. It bust open and the light materialized into a thin looking tree frog like Pokemon.

It looked up as it's line eyes became two dots. They blank twice, as if it's eyes were adjusting. "Froa... (Hmm...)" the Pokemon said.

The first assistant picked up the second ball as the second one picked up the last one. Both burst open and materialized into two different Pokemon. One looked like a small snake with limbs, colored green and the other looked like a fox with red hairs coming out of its ears and the top half of its poofy tail red.

"Wow! What are they?" Ash asked.

"Meet Froakie, Snivy and Fennekin." he told them as he gestured his hand to them.

"These are new starters?" Serena asked.

"New starters and forgot to mention continuing starters." he told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Dawn asked.

"Not only are they meant for other new trainers. Trainers who now have starters can get a secondary one. The League is now testing out a new system. Don't know how it'll fair out. I'm sure we'll know soon enough." he told them.

Serena got up close to Fennekin. "My, aren't you a cutie." she said as she gave the fox a scratch under the chin. Fennekin's head lifted up as it enjoyed the treatment.

"Only one problem Professor! That's the same Froakie." the female assistant informed him.

"It is?" he wondered.

"Afraid so!" she stated.

"Huh? What does she mean?" Ash asked.

"Thing is this. We've let many trainers have this Pokemon! But, either it ran away from them or they came back, wanting a different one when it doesn't want to obey or something." he informed them.

"Snivy is also the same way with trainers. Except we've never had one to return." the woman told them.

"You see, those two are pretty picky. Except for Fennekin." Sycamore told them.

"Which is why we like doing research on them. To find out more about all the Pokemon." the male Professor told them.

"I do want to know this, Ash." Professor Sycamore said as he looked at him. Ash's eyes met his, to know what he wanted. Sycamore held out an enlarged poke-ball. "I want to battle you; just to help promote my research and new starter Pokemon." he explained. Ash gave a nod that he would help him.

Later on the two of them go outside to the crowd that has surrounded the place. "Everyone! I thank you all for coming, once again." he told them. "Today I have a special guest." he informs them. "I present to you all, Ash Ketchum! The victor in the Sinnoh League." he informs them as he gestures to Ash, walking out into the open. Everyone murmured to one another, seeing the Victor. "He's here to help me show how this new evolution works. Including, to show the new starters. So please! Come inside and we'll show you everything!" he explains.

Everyone followed inside and to where they all arrived to a stadium. It wasn't big though as the lights were turned on. One of his assistants went to the side center of the stadium. Ash and Sycamore went to each side of the stadium as gave off a competitive look. Everyone watched from the side lines.

"Be ready, Ash! I won't go easy on you." Sycamore told him.

"Wouldn't expect it." Ash to informed him.

"Perfect!" Sycamore explained.

"READY! BEGIN." the ref. called out.

"GO NOW!" Sycamore said as he ran his fingers through his own hair and tossed the ball. It burst opened. From the light and formed Froakie.

"Froakie! (Yeah!)" it said, ready for battle.

"I'LL CHOOSE, PIDGEOTTO!" Ash called out as he threw his Poke-ball and out came Pidgeotto. He cawed his name, ready for battle. "Use Quick Attack." Ash said.

Pidgeotto went in fast as Serena got out her Pokedex. It beeped twice. "Pidgeotto! The Bird Pokemon and the Evolved form of Pidgey! It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey as it renders it immobile. Using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nest." the Dex stated.

Pidgeotto grew near to Froakie. "Dodge and use Pound!" Sycamore told Froakie.

The Bubble Frog jumped high and hit Pidgeotto hard. That he hit the ground, before Froakie landed. Pidgeotto got back up and gave a glare at it. Froakie returned it, changing its flat eyes to cubicle.

"Don't get intimidated Pidgeotto! Use Ariel Ace." he said.

"Pid-geooo. (Here goesss.)" he said as he flew into the air. He came around and headed straight for Froakie. Right in the crowd was Trip. He was watching the battle; since he was more interested in Sycamore's discoveries. Pidgeotto went in fast towards Froakie.

Sycamore flipped his hair. "Use Bubble." Sycamore called out.

"Froa-kie! (Hi-ayah!) the Pokemon exclaimed as he released bubbles out of it's mouth.

"DODGE AND USE QUICK ATTACK!" Ash shouted. Pidgeotto was hardly able to dodge in time and quickly sped up, hitting Froakie head on. Ash saw how fast Froakie's attack is. Yet, he had to focus on the battle.

"Use Growl then pound once more." Prof. Sycamore told 'em when he hit his bangs to the side.

"Froooaaaaa. (Gurrrrrr.)" the frog Pokemon growled. Pidgeotto stood it's ground. Ash smiled, knowing the training he did the past few weeks with him paid off. Froakie then charged in and came within hitting range.

"DODGE AND USE WHIRL WIND." Ash said.

Saying the last part of it's name multiple times, it sent a strong wind, whirling and it hit Froakie. Froakie hit the wall out of the field and was on the ground, eyes closed, The woman raised her arm. "Froakie is unable to battle!" she declared.

Prof. Sycamore returned Froakie. "Great job. You deserve a good rest." he complimented. After he put away the Poke-ball he brought out another. "This time, Ash. Use your strongest. This will be a challenge." he informed him.

"Right!" Ash replied and returned Pidgeotto. "Return!" he called. "Take a nice rest." he told him and put his Poke-ball away. "Go Pikachu!" he called. Pikachu went onto the field and sparked his cheeks.

Prof. Sycamore smirked as others were murmuring. One asking if he was going to use such a small Pokemon. Another wondering if it was weak. Many comments were being said, even as questions. 'From the sounds of it! Seems like People are very curious about his decision. We'll see soon.' Sycamore thought then threw his Poke-ball and ran his fingers through his hair "Come on out, Heracross!" he said and the ball burst open.

Heracross had its arms up in a defense style as the light went way, then went to a normal stance. "Heracro. (Ready.)" it said.

"GO PIKCHU!" Ash said.

"Pika-pika. (I'm ready.)" he said as he got into position.

"Now...!" he brought out his ring, after tossing it in the air, and aimed it. "Let's see how you can handle it, while it has extra power." he fired a beam and it hit Heracross. The Pokemon evolved further. When Ash saw this, it was no surprise. He felt a little upset at how the Heracross now looked. Plus, thinking about the extra power Heracross had. He was thinking it might be going through a lot of pressure at the moment.

Tossing his hair. "Use Megahorn!" Sycamore told the beetle.

Its horn began to glow white and it charged at Pikachu as it flew. "Iron Tail, Pikachu! Let's go." Ash said. Pikachu ran towards Heracross and jumped into the air. When he did his tail began to glow as well. Sycamore gasped when he saw this. Pikachu flipped a couple of times before his tail hit the stronger version of Heracross.

The Pokemon hit the ground and gradually got up. It had a good hit mark on its head from Pikachu's Iron Tail. Pikachu was now right back in the spot from where it began its attack. "Use Thunder Bolt!" Ash told him.

"Piii-kkaaa-ccchhhhhuuuuuu! (Here I goooo!)" he said as he unleashed a Thunder Bolt. It hit Heracross. But after the attack, it looked as if it did hardly any damage.

"You see. Even though Heracross would get damaged badly, especially since Pikachu is your strongest! I have discovered that a high level Pokemon is hardly a match for this new style of evolution." Sycamore claimed as he messed with his hair.

"Even if it is a new style! Doesn't mean it's improved." Ash said to himself.

Waving his hair. "Use Cut!" Sycamore called out. Heracross's claws began to glow white and it lunged for Pikachu, giving it a direct hit. "Now use Take Down!" he called out as he was bent over in a pose. Heracorss went in again, at a fast seed and hit Pikachu. As he landed on the field, Pikachu was banged up a good bit.

"You best stop, Ash! I don't know if Pikachu can handle that." Misty told him, worriedly.

"I know Pikachu and I looks like that Heracross can't do much more either." Ash said. Misty looked puzzled and looked over to Heracross. Heracross was panting a good bit. This puzzled her even more. If Professor Sycamore was trying to advertise for this, why is Heracross looking tired.

"Use Mega Horn." Sycamore called out having his hand in his hair as he did a pointing pose. Heracross flew fast once again.

"Iron Tail!" Ash called out. Pikachu ran forward as well and jumped into the air, his tail glowing white. He flipped twice and hit Heracross on its horn. Both were in a tie. "Now use Thunder Bolt." Ash called out as well.

"PIKAAA-CHUUUUUU! (AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!)" Pikachu exclaimed as a Thunder Bolt went down its own tail and caused an explosion to send Heracross backwards.

"Iron Tail!" Ash called out once again. Pikachu ran and swung its lit tail into Heracross, knocking it out. Pikachu panted heavily, all banged up. Prof. Sycamore is in complete shock. He surely thought his own Pokemon would win. The Ref./Assistant raised her arm up with the flag.

"Heracross is unable to continue! Ash's Pikachu wins." she stated as she swung the flag in his direction.

Ash smiled, but went forth and picked up Pikachu. "You did great buddy!" he commented on his partner then looked to the Professor. "I'll admit, I thought you had us beat." he told him. Everyone looked at them both as Professor Sycamore looked at his own Pokemon.

He gave off a small chuckle. "I guess I got more research to do. I thought I had it all done up." he said. "Great job Ash." he commented. Everyone murmured to one another about the battle. As they looked at the fainted Heracross it gave off the same white glow and devolved back. They each murmured seeing that, thinking that what he advertised was a major fluke. "Please, everyone! Please! The new evolution is only temporary. This makes the Pokemon more powerful." he told them. "Not only that, but if you all go into the other room, I'll show you all the other two new starters." he told them.

"I honestly think that Heracross was being placed under pressure." Ash told Sycamore. No one else heard this as they began to depart to the other room.

Professor Sycamore looked to Ash. "Huh? What do you mean?" Sycamore asked.

"That evolution might make it stronger. It also probably took more energy for it to use." Ash told him. Sycamore looked at Heracross as it began to recover. "I'd say, look more into the new evolution! See its strengths and weaknesses." he told him before he began to head on out. Sycamore looked at his own Pokemon and returned it.

He looked at the Poke-ball. "More research it is then." he said.

"I'd recommend not to." Ash told him. He looked towards Ash as he stood at the entrance of the Arena. "If Heracross is going to lose that easily. Then it's best not to. Especially since it's over powering. I doubt I would use it." Ash stated as he finished, looking down at Pikachu; right before he departed. Sycamore looked at the Poke-ball.

After Ash had departed, he began to head for the Pokemon Center. Misty and the others were rushing to catch him. "Hey, Ash!" Misty called out. Ash stopped and looked back at them. They caught up to him and looked at Pikachu. "Is he okay?" Misty asked.

"Yeah! I know he will be." Ash told them.

"Why didn't you call him back? That Pokemon was far too strong." Iris requested.

"It's because I knew I'd win. Especially since that Heracross was undergoing a lot of pressure." he informed them.

"Still, that's very irresponsible of you, Ash Ketchum." Dawn told him.

"I know and I really didn't mean to. But I had to show him the downfalls. I knew Pikachu could handle it." he told them.

Misty grabbed his ear and he yelped a bit. "Next time, make sure you get your attack strategies right." she told him, then released.

"I will! I will. Yeesh. Sorry!" he said as he rubbed his ear.

"As for right now! Let's get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center." Serena informed him.

"That's where I was heading." he told her.

They all began to head towards the Pokemon Center. When they arrived, Nurse Joy gave off he usual greeting. "Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center." she said.

"Hello Nurse Joy. Can you check my Pokemon real quick?" Ash asked as he handed them to her.

"Most certainly." she replied until she saw Pikachu's condition. "Oh my! What happened?" she asked. Ash explained what all had happened. "So Sycamore has a new style of evolution!? Seems like it did a number on Pikachu." she commented.

"That and it did one on his Heracross as well." Ash told her.

"That it did." someone said. They all looked and saw Professor Sycamore.

"Professor Sycamore." Ash said in a loud whisper.

"Ash! A certain someone wants to join you on your journey." he informed him.

"Huh? Who?" Ash asked, wondering.

"It's Froakie!" he told Ash as he stood to the side. Froakie was right behind Sycamore, his eyes in a line form.

"Why though? Isn't he for beginners?" Ash questioned.

Sycamore gave a nod. "After his and Pidgeotto's battle. He saw how strong you were with your Pokemon." he told Ash. "He came out of his Poke-ball and made signals he wanted to join you." he told him after a brief flashback.

"Are you serious about this Froakie?" Ash asked.

Froakie looked up at him and his eyes went from rectangular to cubical again. "Froa-kie! (I am!)" Froakie replied.

"How did the battle help with his decision?" Ash asked.

"He saw how in sync you were with Pidgeotto. The way you communicated to it and the strength and bond you both had. I think that's what Froakie was looking for. Especially how you and Pikachu battled as one." he told him. "Will you accept?" Sycamore asked as he extended the Poke-ball to Ash.

Ash looked to Froakie, seeing the determination in his eyes, then back to Sycamore. He gave a nod. "I will." he replied and put out his hand. Sycamore handed him Froakie's Poke-ball. "Let's get you checked up first. Also..." Ash said as he aimed the Poke-ball. "...welcome to the team." he told 'em and withdrew the Pokemon. "YES! I CAUGHT...FROAKIE!" he explained as he raised the ball into the air. He opened his Poke-dex and put the button into place. The dex gave off two dings.

"Froakie! The tree frog Pokemon! Newly acquired." the Poke-dex said.

"More like returned. You _returned_ Froakie." Iris said.

"Same thing. I now have another Pokemon on my team, but it chose to come with me. Much like others have in the past." he told her.

"I remember that very well. Too well if you ask me." Misty said in a giggle. Ash arched over to her, with a silly annoying expression on his face.

"How do you remember that "too well" Mist?" Ash requested.

"You know what I mean!" she replied as she gave a wink.

"Such little kids." Iris commented.

"We all are, in our own way!" Dawn told her.

"Why did it say "newly acquired"?" Serena asked.

"When a starter has been handed to a trainer, the Poke-ball will have been programmed as an acquired Pokemon. Due to the fact that they received it from a Professor." Professor Sycamore informed her.

"It's still an experiment that the League is doing; from what Professor Oak told me." Ash told them. He put Froakie's ball with the others.

"Speaking of 'starters' do you think I could have a new starter?" Serena asked.

"Most certainly! Which one were you thinking of?" Sycamore asked.

"I was thinking of Fennekin. It looked so cute." she said in a bit of a high squeak."

"How convenient." Sycamore stated as he brought out a Poke-ball. "I brought Fennekin with me since I saw how fond it was of you." Sycamore told her.

The ball burst open and Fennekin was formed on the floor. "Fen fen. (Hi there.)" Fennekin said.

"Oh my, you are so cute." she commented as she hugged the little fox.

"Best get it registered." Ash told her.

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed. She set down the Pokemon and about returned it.

"No need for that. I can get it fully registered. Sides, it needs to be fully altered." he informs her.

"Sure." she replied and handed him the dex. He took it and got to work.

"Well, well, look who we have here." someone said. They all looked and saw Trip. "I take it that your Pikachu couldn't handle the new evolution." he commented sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

Trip looked to Sycamore. "Is it possible for me to have the Snivy? I like the way it looks." Trip commented.

"Most certainly. Can I see you dex as well, then?" he asked. Trip handed it to him and he went to Ash. "Yours as well, Ash. It's a more proper way." he told Ash. He gave him his dex and Froakie's ball. Sycamore went to the the side to work on the Pokeball.

Trip looked to the others. "I'm betting to expect to see you at the gyms!" he exclaimed.

"Possibly. What's it to you?" Ash asked.

"I know we'll be battling soon. I'll show that I'm going to be the best one there is and that you're a weakling." he told Ash, with a smug look on his face.

Ash kept his cool, even as Misty put her hands over his. "We'll see." he informed Trip.

Sycamore came up to them. "I'm finished." he told them as he handed them their dex and ball.

"Great! I'm out of here." Trip finished.

"Glad he isn't like Paul." Dawn stated.

"Paul? Who's that?" Misty asked.

"Someone I know from Sinnoh. I'll tell you later." Ash informed her. She gave a nod.

After sometime, Professor Sycamore is continuing his research. He has checked on the new evolution a few times, and no readings show any signs of pressure. A good friend of his, along with her assistant, were helping him.

"I don't see any signs of pressure." she informed him. "What about you, Fennel?" she asked her assistant. Fennel wears a pink undershirt, with a lab coat covering the rest of her. Her hair is a dark blue body length with a pink flower clip on the left of her hair with a pink center and blue eyes. Pink shoes that finish off her look.

"I wouldn't know, Juniper! Seems as if when Heracross evolves further, it doesn't seem affected." she informed her.

Juniper is in a white shirt with a green skirt and a lab coat. Hair is light brown with red rectangular earrings and green eyes. Her shoes are white with red stripes. "I guess..." "Sir! We have a problem." Sycamore's assistant informed him as she interrupted Juniper.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked in a gasping tone. They all went to the monitor and looked. Heracross was in his new evolution form and the reading was currently showing that the Pokemon was indefinitely under pressure, then it devolved to its original form and panted heavily. "Oh no! Ash is right." he stated and looked at Heracross. "I must look at all the data and the stones." he stated and returned Heracross. "First, I need to get Heracross to the Pokemon Center." he finished and headed out.

Late that night, he was looking over the data he had gathered. As he was, he definitely noticed patters during their recent studies to the later ones. He saw all the carts and graphs. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "Ash is most definitely right. That did put too much stress on him. The research...is done." he stated.

The following day, after Sycamore gave Ash and Serena new starters, they were back on the trail.

"I wonder where our journey will take us?" Iris questioned.

"Who knows." Ash replied as they continued on.

I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

TP1

Tom: Some marathon, isn't it?! More coming your way soon. (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	9. Chapter 9 The Fork in the Journey

Pokemon

Heroic Heart and Super Soul

Episode 9

The Fork in the Journey

Tom: One more chapter till this marathon is done.

Sara: We got some readings in. A signal has been received.

Tom: Let's check it out. (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

Static comes in.

Tom: Let's try to boost the signal. (Hits a few more touchscreen buttons.)

Static "Hello? Anyone out there? This i..." more static.

Sara: I do have something from it. I think it's "Rogue"?

Tom: As we try to decipher this. Let's get the show on the road! (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

TP1

A Pokemon gets hit by a Thunderbolt and falls over fainted. "GO POKE-BALL!" Ash exclaimed as he threw it, after turning his hat. It bounced off the Pokemon and withdrew it. Shaking for a few seconds it stops, making its dining sound. Ash picks it up. "Caught another." he said as he opened his dex and put the button in the circular hole, hitting buttons.

It beeped twice. "Roggenrola! The Mantel Pokemon! They were discovered in an earthquake fissure, inside each one is an energy core. Compressed underground. It's as hard as steel. It has a tendency to walk in the direction sound is coming form. The hexagonal shaped hole is its ear." the dex said. Before Ash could remove the poke-ball, the black ring around it shined a white-light. It was there it vanished.

This startled Serena as she flinched. "Wh-where'd your p-poke-ball g-go?" she asked.

Ash looked to her. "Once you capture your seventh Pokemon! The poke-ball gets teleport-ed to the Professor where you received your starter." he told her.

"Huh! So that's where they each go." Dawn said.

"Haven't you caught your seventh one yet?" Ash asked.

"Afraid not! When I got here. I didn't go out into the woods. I only went to Cerulean, once I found out they had water shows." Dawn told him.

"Seems like we're hitting a Pokemon center next!" Iris exclaimed.

"How do you figure that?" Misty asked.

"A lucky guess." Iris replied.

They began for the nearest Pokemon Center, heading in the direction of Vermilion. Enjoying the sights of nature and Pokemon it wasn't long before they arrived in Vermillion. When they did, they went straight to the Pokemon Center. Going inside, they were greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center!" she greeted them.

"Hey Nurse Joy. Do you remember me?" Serena asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Don't you remember me from Viridian?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I've been here for a few months." Joy told her.

Serena was completely confused, thinking this is the same Nurse Joy. "Forgot to tell you. All the Pokemon Centers are run by a Nurse Joy." Ash told her.

"You're kidding, right?" Serena asked.

"I'm afraid not." Joy said and brought her a picture. "You see! There are multiple Joys that run the Centers." she informed her. "This picture was taken at the festival months ago. This one is me, right next to my cousin." she told her.

"Wow, that's a lot of Joys." Serena commented.

"How did you not know?" Iris asked.

"Sorry! This is something I'm new to." she told them.

"Don't worry! Even I first began to learn that there's multiple Joy's." Dawn told her.

"Let's not forget Jenny's." Misty said.

"A lot of them too?" Serena asked.

"You got that right." another female voice said. They all looked to see Officer Jenny walk up. "I'm here for my Growlithe's monthly check up." she informed Joy.

"That time once again. I'll be surprised if it doesn't need any in the future." she commented as she took the Pokeball.

Ash handed most of his on over and went to the computer video-phone. The others did the same with theirs and followed him. "What's up, Ash? I thought you'd hand all your Pokeballs to her?" Iris asked.

"Not this one. It's deserved a break and will get more wide-open self-training where he's going." Ash informed her. He dialed a number and it rang until a person appeared on screen.

"Hello! This is Professor Oak speaking." Professor Oak stated.

(Beat) In a loud whisper: GOTTA CATCH 'EM, GOTTA CATCH EM, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! POKEMON! (Regular) I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HERO. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

Both Serena and Iris were surprised. "You know Professor Oak?!" they said in unison.

"'Course I do. I've known him all my life." he told them. "Hey Prof. Oak! It's me, Ash." he said.

"Oh, Ash! It's great to see you again. How's the journey going?" he asked.

"Been going great. Caught up to seven Pokemon. Plus, why aren't you on your trip?" he asked.

"Got plenty of research for the time being. Besides, other scientists are getting in research as well. I'll be heading back soon. Probably in a week or two." he told him. "Besides that, I have received your seventh Pokemon and I'm interested in he others you caught." he told Ash.

"I'm only sending one back in exchange! I'd like to train Roggenrola for a while." he informed Prof. Oak.

"I'll send for 'em. I'd also like to see what's on your dex. All the current Pokemon you caught." Oak said.

"Sure thing." Ash replied and inserted his Pokedex.

Oak hit a few buttons on his computer and picked up a walkie talkie. "Hey Tracy!" he spoke.

"Yes Prof. Oak?" he replied.

"I need for you to send me Roggenrola." he requested.

"On it." Tracey replied, his voice coming through the talkie.

As Oak looked through the data and gathered all he needed. "So I see. Four are newly caught, two are acquired, one has been previously caught." he noted.

"That's the one I'm wanting to exchange." Ash informed him.

"Hmm, right!" Oak replied. "I want you to leave your dex in the computer. I have data to store on that is essential to help you. Won't take too long." he told him. Ash left it there and Roggenrola came in. "Ah, there you are. Ash is doing an exchange to train you." he informed the rock Pokemon. The Pokemon jumped up and down, saying Rog, excited. Oak aimed the Poke-ball. "Are you ready?

"Rog-rog. (Yes yes.)" it replied, giving what looked like a bow, but it was a nod.

"Here we go." he returned the Pokemon and put it on the transport. "Ready when you are, Ash." Oak said.

Ash put the ball on the transport as well. "Same here." Ash replied.

"Begin." Oak stated. Ash pushed two buttons and a zapping white light hit the ball, consuming the ball. Withdrawing it, seconds later another Poke-ball was put in the same spot from a white zapping light.

Ash picked it up and showed Oak. "It's complete. How's the dex?" he asked.

"Good to go." Oak replied.

Ash removed the dex. "Thanks Professor. Bye." Ash said to him before he turned off the screen. He extended his arm and the ball burst open. The Pokemon looked around a bit until it looked at Ash.

"Rog rog. (Hello there.)" the Rock Pokemon said.

Ash went down to its level. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Ash." he said as he introduced himself. The others did the same.

"High! I'm Misty." she said.

"I'm Dawn." she said.

"The name's Iris." she said.

"Mine is Serena." she said.

"Wait till the others meet you." Ash said. That's when they heard the healing sound and went up to the counter.

Nurse Joy handed them their Pokemon. "They're all in great health." she informed them.

Iris picked up Axew and put the Pokemon on her shoulder. The Pokemon went into her hair. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as he grabbed up his Poke-balls. "Let's have them greet Roggenrola." he tells them. They all head outside.

Back at Professor Oak's, a few minutes prior, he received the Poke-ball from Ash. He picked it up and looked at it. "Let's get a good look at you." he said and faced it away from himself. The ball burst open and the light dispersed after the Pokemon was out.

"PID-GEOOO! (I'M HERE!)" Piegeotto said as it expanded its wings.

"My, my. Aren't we excited. Hello there, Pidgeotto. My name is Professor Samuel Oak. It's nice to meet you." he said, introducing himself. Pidgeotto faced him and bowed his head, for respect. "I'd say that Ash sent you here for a break. Including to let you gain an open field training. It's a pretty big property. As well as needing a bit of expansion. Especially due to more new trainers. It's what I'm thinking on." he tells him. He leads him downstairs and lets him outside. "Here we are." he told him.

Pidgeotto spread his wings and flew high. As he did Oak went through his property and saw that a lot of areas were full. He even spotted a few areas that could give way to any earthquake. "Seems like I have some things to work on. Possibly in a few months. This place does need to be expanded." he finished and began for his lab.

With Ash and those, they were outside and released their Pokemon. "As a future Pokemon Master. I've learned that when a new Pokemon has been caught. The others need to meet 'em. So everyone. Meet your new team member." Ash told them. They all looked at Roggenrola and came up to greet the Rock Pokemon.

"Seems like everyone will be getting along." Iris commented. They all watched the Pokemon and let them play and began to talk.

"Tell me this, Ash. Are you going to retake the gyms.?" Dawn asked.

"Actually, I don't have to. If I don't want to." he told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Dawn asked.

"Simple. I already have the gyms badges. All I'm doing is going on another journey. Completely different and a brand new challenge." he told them. "What about you, Dawn?" he asked.

"I'm going into contests here. Trying for top coordinator once again. This time, I hope to do more traveling alone." she told him.

"So you can be more independent?" Ash asked.

"How'd you know?" Dawn asked.

"Before May, Max, Brock and I went our separate ways. She said she wanted to do the same thing after our journey. She showed dependency on us and her brother and didn't want that." he told her.

"It's true though. I told my mom I was considering on joining up with you and Brock again. She informed me that I can't always depend on others when I go on journeys. So, I've decided to try to be more independent. Though, I now have the new Poketch." she told them an showed it. It is pink, with buttons above, below and to the sides. As two of the buttons were divided as two buttons. The screen looked more clear in a digital format with a plastic piece on the side.

"That's definitely new." Ash commented.

"So true. Slightly bigger, a few extra buttons. The plastic piece on the side of it can be used to scroll up and down." she said and demonstrated the scrolling feature by moving the plastic piece up and down.

"Any way you can make calls on that thing?" Serena asked.

"Afraid not. Doubt they would, since that would cost money for trainers." Dawn told her.

"How so?" Iris asked.

"Simple! With my Pokenav, I have to pay in order for me to call others. Even if it is updated, I still have to pay to make calls. They'd have to do the same thing with the Poketch's. OR they ask the parents to pay off the bill." she told them.

"Makes sense. After all, they did include a feature to where we can communicate each other. It's like a walkie talkie." she told them.

"Same with this. Let's get on the same frequency..." "Actually, they have it required to where the nav needs to sync with the Poketch, wirelessly." Dawn told Misty, needing to inform her.

They began to get the devices in sync. Wasn't too long until the devices were finished and they parted to do a few things. Ash decided to call Prof. Oaks again, to discuss a few things with him. Serena was watching Dawn as she practiced for a contest. Iris was relaxing in the tree with Axew.

"Ash my boy. What can I do for you this time?" he asked.

"I'd like to know what Pokemon to use. I know I have six on me. I'll be exchanging later on. I'm taking on the Frontier Gy..." that when Professor Oak began to shush Ash, heavily.

"Sorry, Ash! If you ever speak that out loud anywhere, trainers would be all over that in minutes." he informed him.

"You've heard of it?" Ash wondered.

"Of course I have. All the Professors have. We've been keeping a a major secret as well." he told him.

"Why didn't you tell him then?" Misty questioned.

"He may have wanted this, but never asked. Plus, I was due for a trip." Oak told them. "As for your Pokemon, I'd say use those that are third strongest for the first two. Including Pikachu. When you arrive I'll send you your Pokemon there." he told them.

"Why wait till I'm there?" Ash asked.

"So you can train your current Pokemon. Your third strongest will remain here and train till it's time." he informed Ash.

"Will do Professor Oak. We're going to rest up before we all head out." he told him.

"Very good, and since Misty's here. Can I ask hr something?" he requested.

"Sure thing." he replied. He let her sit down as he checked on his Pokemon.

"Yes, Professor Oak?" she asked.

"I must ask, Misty. Did you enjoy Tracey's visit?" he asked.

"My sister and I both did. Unfortunately, I was busy. He and Daisy hung out more. I didn't mind it though." she informed him.

"That's a darn shame. Hopefully next time you guys can get together." Oak said.

"Probably not 'till Ash finishes up with the next Pokemon League. I truly want to be there for him." she told him, as she put her hand to her heart.

"So you're traveling with Ash once again. Splendid! Gotta keep him in line. Try to get back to Cerulean soon. I know your sisters will miss you." he told her.

"When I can. Bye." she replied, before hanging up.

"Bye." Oak replied as he hung up.

Misty had a smile on her face and looked to the boy whom she loved. Ash was currently training with his Pokemon as she smiled at him. She went outside and joined him. Not long after the two were at the beach in their bare feet. The waves crashing and flowing over their feet. As they walked, the sun was setting right next to them. Ash spotted a seashell and picked it up.

Listening to the ocean briefly, he handed it to Misty. She did the same thing and gave off a sigh of relaxation. Ash smiled at her and they resumed down. As they did Ash splashed her. She laughed after she shouted 'Hey!' and they began a splash fight. As they did they laughed and fell onto the sand.

"I'm glad you're joining back up with me, Mist. It'll be great having you back." Ash stated.

"It'll be great to be back." Misty told him.

They sat up and looked at the sunset. Afterwards they went back to the Pokemon Center, where the other girls were waiting.

"There they are." Iris stated.

"You think they were on a date?!" Dawn said with a giggle. Serena was a bit bothered by this, she still didn't know why.

"Hey guys!" Ash said to them.

"You both were gone for a long time." Iris said.

"We had to go for a walk and have a chat. Ash and I are going to be traveling together. What about you guys. Besides Dawn." Misty asked.

"I've decided to follow Dawn to a Pokemon Contest and watch her." Serena told them.

"I'm going to remain with her to help with her training." Iris stated.

"Guess I'm taking a break from teaching then." Ash claimed.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked, her upper-half arched over, eyes squinted as she slid in.

"He helped me out when I went in for Contests." Dawn informed her.

"Then why not travel together? Wouldn't it be easier?" Serena questioned.

"Not as much as you think. Ash is going around Kanto to get stronger and to challenge certain gyms. They're going to be tough." Misty told them.

That was when Nurse Joy came in. "Excuse me!" she exclaimed. They all looked towards her. "There's a phone call for Ash Ketchum." she informed them.

Ash went into the waiting room and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

A split second after he asked that, a face popped on screen. "Hello sweetie." Delia said.

"Hey mom! Did you enjoy the trip?" he asked.

"I most certainly did. I even brought a few souvenirs." she informed him.

"Did Prof. Oak bring anything back? He never told us." Dawn asks.

"He did discover a few fossils. Along with some stones. He allowed me to keep one as a souvenir." she informed and showed them.

They all saw it was an emerald gem made into a necklace. It was being held by a black string. "Oh my! It's beautiful." Dawn complimented.

"Thank you sweetie. Oak says it might be a fake. I didn't care. I see beauty in it." she told her then looked to Ash. "I still want you to be careful on your journey! I know that you're going on a new journey; but be safe." she told him.

"He will be. Don't worry. I'll be traveling with him and keeping him in line." she said to her with a giggle. Ash gave her a stern look. "Don't give me that look. I know how you are." she told him.

"Even I know him. Even after over a year." Dawn stated.

"Pika pi. (Too many for me.)" Pikachu said, jokingly.

Not too long after the whole lot found a fork in the path and was looking at each other.

"There's a contest in Saffron City! Serena can learn about Contests there." Dawn told them.

"As she does, I'll help her with training and being a medic." Iris said.

"I'll be off training as well to get back into the Indigo League. Hopefully, I'll be a better trainer." Ash told them.

"We will know as soon as we start." Misty stated.

"Let's meet up in Amber City! It's wonderful there." Misty said to them.

"Haven't been there since I was 7. Let's do it then." Ash said.

"Then it's settled! We'll meet up there. How long will it take?" Iris asked.

"I think a couple of weeks. I was by there two years ago. Haven't been by since." Serena said.

"How would you know that?" Ash wondered.

"You're right on that." Misty told her. They looked to her. "I've been there before. A few months ago, due to the fact I'm more used to walking." Misty informed them.

"We'll be seeing each other around then." Serena stated.

"Yep! Until Amber City." Ash stated, as they put their hands in and threw hem up.

As Serena, Iris and Dawn went in one direction, Ash and Misty looked on her nav. As they did, Misty pushed a few buttons. "Seems like we're going to Laurel City. That's where your new challenge is." Misty told him.

"Seems like it!" Ash said and looked ahead. "On to my first badge symbol." he stated.

"Pi pika! (I'm ready!)" Pikachu exclaimed.

"So will the others, buddy." Ash told him.

The three continued down the same path.

I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

TP1

Tom: Anything from that signal, Sara?

Sara: Doesn't seem like it. All we're getting is Rogue, Empire, Darth and a few other things.

Tom: Try to get the signal stronger.

Sara: Will do.

TOONAMI

A red siren blares with the alarm.

Announcer: Premiering 2017 on fanfiction!

Sara: Tom! We have a problem. A meteor is heading straight for us.

Tom runs though the ship. "We gotta move the ship, Sara!"

Announcer: Toonami and TimPrime1 present. In association with EVANAAML, Kids Network Studios and Wishmaker1028.

Sara: Something is on board the ship.

Tom: I'm not liking the looks of this.

Sara: We're in trouble.

Announcer: Toonami: Intruder 2.5.

TP1

Tom: That's it for this episode. More underway soon. (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	10. Chapter 10 A Disadvantage Advantage

Pokemon:

Heroic Heart and Super Soul

Chapter 10

A Disadvantage Advantage

Tom: Hope you all enjoyed this marathon! It ends here. Don't worry. More will come out next year. Just enjoy the ride! (Hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

Announcer: Today, Ash and Misty arrive in Laurel Town. In search for the Frontier Gym! For today, Ash starts an all new challenge.

"Here we are!" he states. They look at the place, seeing nothing more than a broken down building.

"Seems like a run down building to me." Misty replies, feeling creepy.

"Don't worry! Once we enter, it won't be that bad." he reassured her and approached the door. When he did, he tried to ope it. It wouldn't budge. Pushing harder, nothing happened. "What gives?" he questioned.

"State your names and business." a voice ordered. They looked around to see where it was coming from. "Up here! In the left corner." the voice informed them. They looked and saw a camera. "Again! State your name and business." the voice ordered once more. Ash looked and saw an intercom.

"Umm! Yes! I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. I'm here to battle the Brain Leader." he informed them.

"Only trainers who have been through the Kanto League once may enter here. If you have, insert your Pokedex." the voice told him. As he did, a tiny slot came out and opened up. Ash took out his Pokedex and inserted it. "Scanning it." the voice said. The two waited and looked to each other, puzzled, then back again. "Confirmed! You may enter." the voice said and the door's magnet clicked off.

Ash pushed on the door, then pulled when it didn't open. The two entered and the door slammed shut, the magnet reactivating. They walked into the building, darkness around them.

"Ash." Misty said, worriedly.

Hearing she was right behind him, he took her hand. "Don't worry, Mist. I'm here." he reassured her. She grabbed onto his arm. He patted her hand. "Pikachu! Give us some light."Ash said.

Pikachu about did. "Using a Pokemon to light your way is prohibited. You must find the way on your own or with your companion." the voice told him.

He looked at his companion. "Let's do as he says." Ash told him. Misty stayed on him as they looked for a way out. That's when Ash spotted some light. "Found the way out." he told them. The three made it out and saw what looked like an arena of sorts. "What is..." "Welcome! To the Laurel Frontier Gym." one man said.

"We are the Brain Leaders." another man said.

Ash and Misty looked up and saw them, each dressed differently and slim looking slightly muscular. Each was wearing a dress-up shirt, but one was green, one was red and one was blue with a black vest on; with a matching bow. Their pants were khakis. Based off their dress up shirt, each of their hair had the same color dye streak. They each had on black shoes.

"I am Celant." "I am Brussle." "And I...am Dent!" they each announced.

"AND WE'RE...THE CONNOISSEUR BROTHERS!" they said in unison.

"Connoisseur? What's that?" Ash asked.

"SOMEONE WHO LOVES FOOD. FOR WE ARE...THE BATTLING CONNOISSEURS." they all said.

(Beat) In a loud whisper: GOTTA CATCH 'EM, GOTTA CATCH EM, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! POKEMON! (Regular) I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HERO. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

"Here at this Battle Gym, the rules are simple." Dent told him.

"The Pokemon we choose, yours must not have the type advantage." Celant informed him.

"You also must beat each of us." Brussle told him.

"You can either win all three rounds or beat two of us." Celant told him.

"If you can't, you'll only have two more tries." Dent told him.

"After those, you'll have to wait one month before re-challenging us." Brussle stated.

"You are required to have only four Pokemon on you. That's for if you choose a bonus challenge. We'll explain that later on." Celant told Ash.

Misty looked to Ash; seeing that this is going to be harder than all his other challenges. "You got this Ash?" Misty asked, a bit worried.

"I'm all over this. But first..." he looked to a computer monitor and went to it.

When he turned it on he accessed Prof. Oaks computer and inserted his Pokedex. That's when Oak heard his computer go off. He looked and saw that it was Ash. Grabbing up the Poke-balls, he aimed them at the Pokemon that were training. "Time for the battle." he informed them. From there they were returned to their Poke-balls. Ash placed his poke-balls, one-by-one, on the transport. As soon as the each received the Pokemon, he removed his dex and went to the arena. Oak went outside and aimed the Poke-balls. "Come on out and let's see what we have." Oak said. The balls burst open and he saw Sandile, Pidove, Fletchling and Roggenrola.

Ash looked at his pokeballs, and was a little confused. "I wonder why he sent this one." he questioned. Ignoring it so he could get ready to battle.

Ash faced off with Celant first as the referee was in the middle, on the side. "These battles are going to be one on one. Neither side can exchange Pokemon, except for on the third stage. BEGIN!" she announced.

Celant threw his ball. "COME ON OUT..." it burst open and out came Magmortar.

Seeing this one, Ash picked a Poke-ball and threw it. "COME ON OUT..." he said. His burst open and out came Sceptile.

"A very wise choice. Will it be enough though." Celant commented. "MAGMORTAR! USE FIRE PUNCH." he said. Magmortar made a flaming fist and charged towards Sceptile.

"DODGE, AND USE BULLET SEED!" Ash explained. Sceptile jumped high and fired a bullet seed at Magmortar. It didn't do that much damage. "NOW USE LEAFE BLADE!" Ash said. Sceptile grew a blade from his arm and sliced at Magmortar. It hit, but Magmortar wasn't scarred.

"USE FIRE BLAST." Celant said. Magmortar fired something that looked like a star, but in a twig human form.

Ash knew Sceptile couldn't dodge this, especially at a close range. "BLOCK IT, THEN USE LEAFE STORM." Ash told him. Sceptile crossed its arms in front of its face and barely blocked the attack. When the attack burst apart Sceptile released its Leaf Storm. That barely hit Magmortar, but left a bit of damage.

"USE HYPER BEAM" Celant said. Magmortar built up the energy in its mouth.

Ash saw a chance. "BULLET SEED THEN QUICK ATTACK!" Ash explained. Sceptile fired a Bullet Seed at the same time Magmortar fired its Hyper Beam. Both attacks collided and made an explosion.

"Good luck with your Sceptile seeing." Celant said. That was when Magmortar was hit by Sceptile. "Oh no." Celant said.

"I used the smoke as a cover for when Sceptile fired his Bullet Seed." Ash told him.

"Very well done! Still, can you handle the heat!" he claimed. "Use Flare Blitz." Magmortar began to run as fast as possible, a flame surrounding it and went in for Sceptile.

Ash waited until it was close enough. "Bullet Seed." Sceptile fired and hit Magmortar, but the collision looked brutal.

Celant only smirked. "This battle is over." he said.

"Leaf Blade." Ash said. Sceptile came from above, having taken damage.

"What the..." he questioned, shocked.

"He might've taken a direct hit, but jumped when he did." Ash told him as Celant was shocked. Sceptile hit Magmortar. "SOLAR BEAM!" Ash called out. Sceptile charged up fast and released the attack at a close range, an explosion occurring. "Waited for that opportunity." he told him. As the smoke cleared, they saw that Magmortar was out for the count.

"Magmortar is out. Victory of the first round goes to Sceptile and Ash." the ref. stated.

"Seems like I've been bested." Celant said and aimed his ball at Magmortar. "Return." he said and the Pokemon returned.

He walked off and Brussle came up. "My turn and I won't be as easy." he told Ash.

Ash returned Sceptile and switched to another Pokeball. "Doesn't matter. I need the challenge." Ash told him.

Brussel got his Poke-ball. "COME ON OUT..." he threw it and out came Corsola.

Ash threw his. "IT'S YOUR TIME!" he exclaimed. Out came Infernape. 'Let's see how strong he's gotten.' Ash thought.

"BEGIN!" the ref. said.

"NOW! POWER GEM." he called out. Corsola charged up its spikes and fired beams.

"DODGE AND USE FLAME WHEEL." Ash told Infernape. He jumped to the side and got hit by a bit of the attack. After that he spun fast and went straight in for Corsola. He neared Corsola.

"NOW! ROCK BLAST!" he explained. Corsola lifted rocks off the ground and fired them at Infernape. He did get hit as other were obliterated on impact of the Flame Wheel. Infernape still hit Corsola.

"BEGIN TO USE MIRROR COAT AS YOU USE AQUA RING." he said. Corsola did so.

"FLAME THROWER, LET'S GO." Ash called out. Infernape did so, but it was reflected back. Infernape dealt with so much damage. He opened his dex and opened it. "What else does Infernape know!" he wondered as he hit a few buttons.

"Infernape! The moves it currently knows are Flame Wheel, Flame Thrower, and Punishment." It informed him.

Ash put up his dex and looked at Infernape. "USE PUNISHMENT!" he said. Infernape used that move. Now for...FLAME WHEEL." Ash told him. He spun in fire and charged after Corsola.

"MIRROR COAT!" Brussel called out. Corsola did so and Infernape was dealt with a lot of damage again. "NOW FOR POWER GEM!" Corsola did so, and made Infernape fall.

"CORSOLA WINS! THE VICTOR OF THIS ROUND IS BRUSSEL." the ref. called out.

They each returned their Pokemon. "Great job Corsola." he complimented and looked to Ash. "You did very well, Ash. I just hope you can beat Dent." he said to him before he walked off.

"Great battling you as well." Ash replied.

Dent came over and held out his Poke-ball. "I do wish you the best of luck." he told Ash, then threw his Poke-ball in. It burst open and out came Tangrowth. Ash threw his next Poke-ball and out came Buizel. Dent looked puzzled. "Why hasn't that Buizel evolved? We have incredibly strong Pokemon here." he informed him.

"It's because this Buizel is something special. He's been through very tough battles and I know he'll be perfect for this battle." Ash told him.

"Fine enough. Let's get this battle started." Dent stated.

"BATTLE BEGIN!" the ref. announced.

"GO NOW! AQUA JET!" Ash called out. Buizel surrounded itself in water and blasted towards Tangrowth.

"USE SLAM" Dent calls out. Tangrowth reaches out and tries to grab Buizel, but Buizel narrowly escapes and hits Tangrowth. "USE WRING OUT!" Dent says to the Pokemon. Tangrowth tried for another grab.

"USE SWIFT." Ash called out. Tangrowth had his tail and began to use Wring Out. As he did Buizel used Swift and hit Tangrowth. He might have gotten released, but was flung; landing a bit roughly. "SONIC BOOM! LET'S GO." Ash told him. Buizel got up fast, tail glowing white and released the attack.

Tangrowth was hit and did show a good bit of damage. "MEGA DRAIN." Dent called out. Tangrowth released two of its vines.

"DODGE AND USE AQUA JET." Ash called out. Buizel did so and charged towards the Grass Pokemon, hitting it. "SONIC BOOM." Ash told Buizel.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! MEGA DRAIN." Dent told Tangrowth. The Pokemon did the same thing and caught Buizel this time.

"Oh no!" Ash stated . He watched helplessly as Buizel's energy was drained.

"Oh yes! This battle will be over soon." he told Ash. Buizel tried to get out, but to no avail. That's when he hit Tangrowth. Not once, but twice with his tails. Once to get free then a second to get away. "What was that?" Dent questioned.

"What was that?!" Ash wondered to himself and brought out his dex as Buizel did the same thing again.

"Double Hit! The Pokemon uses either tail, tails, vines or tentacles to slam it's opponent. It gets hit twice in a row." the dex told Ash.

"Buizel learned a new move." he said to himself and looked at him. Buizel looked ready for another attack. "USE DOUBLE HIT AGAIN." he called out. Buizel hit Tangrowth twice in a row again.

"Oh my! Very impressive. Learning a new move in battle." Dent complimented, knowing he's seen this before.

After the two hits, Buizel began to glow white. The lot of them gasped. "Buizel's evolving!" Ash explained. They saw some changes, including a change in height and the light faded away. The tube was now stretched down and around the body. A white patch on his forehead as well as an orange patch of fur on his abdomen. His tails were shorter, but thicker. The two black lines on his cheeks now looked like spikes on his face. His fangs were shown and his three fins were longer.

Ash still used his Pokedex. It beeped twice. "Floatzel! The Sea Weasel Pokemon! It floats using its well-developed flotation sac and it doubles as a rubber raft. It assists in the rescues of drowning people. Even developing as a result of pursuing aquatic prey." the dex informed him.

"Seems like I have a Floatzel now." he stated as he put up his Pokedex. "AQUA JET! LET'S GO!." Ash called out, again. Buizel launched surrounded by water, but more powerful. Floatzel hit Tangrowth, hard.

"MEGA DRAIN!" Dent called out. Trangrowth launched its vines again.

"DODGE AND USE DOUBLE HIT, FOLLOWED BY SONIC BOOM." Ash called out. Floatzel hit Tangrowth twice and unleashed its Sonic Boom. Tangrowth barely stood back up, having one eye open.

"SLAM." "DOUBLE HIT!" they both called out at the same time. Both Pokemon collided and landed on opposite ends of the arena. Seemed like a minute had passed until Floatzel seemed to arch over in defeat. Then Tangrowth fell over with swirly eyes.

"Tangrowth is out. Floatzel has won the battle." the ref. stated, aiming her flag to Ash's end.

"We did it. We won." Ash said excitedly.

"That you have!" Dent said. Ash looked to him and his brothers.

"Even though you've won. You can now choose if you'd like to take the bonus round." Celant informed him.

"Then let me know what it is." Ash told them.

"It is when you beat us twice in a row. Or lose once then win a third." Brussel told him.

"When you get this far, you can choose this round or take one of the badge symbols we have." Dent told him.

"Huh? Sounds like there's more to this place than I know." Ash commented.

"You see. You can get the badge that has only the two wins on it. Possibly the one with two wins and one loss. A Duo Badge or a Trio Badge." Celant told him.

"If you lose and win evenly, it's nothing more than a tie, in which calls for one more battle. If not, then we'll wait till the trainer is ready for the next battle." Brussel told Ash.

"The only thing is. You can't use the same Pokemon you've used in the previous battles." Celant told him.

"You even get to choose one of us you want to battle." Brussel told him.

"What is your decision?" Dent asked. 'This is where we have to trick him and not mention our rarest badge. It's a way of testing him.' Dent thought.

Ash thought for a moment then looked to them. "I'll take the challenge and take on Dent." he told them.

"Then it's time for the next battle." Ash stated.

Dent brought out his next Poke-ball. "COME ON OUT..." he called out as he threw the Poke-ball. A light burst out of it and it formed what looked like a a crab with a cubicle rock on its back.

"What's that Pokemon?" Ash wondered as he opened his dex.

It beeped twice. "Crustle! The Stone Home Pokemon and the evolved form of Dwebble. Competing for territory, Crustle fight viciously. The one whose boulder is broken is the loser of the battle. It possesses legs of enormous strength, enabling it to carry heavy slabs for many days, even when crossing arid land." the dex told Ash.

"Then I think I'll use, Pikachu." Ash said a he smiled a him. Pikachu shouted its own name when it jumped down.

"BEGIN!" the ref. said.

"SHELL SMASH!" Dent said. Crustle Broke its own shell.

"IRON TAIL!" Ash called out. Pikachu ran fast towards Crustle.

"SLASH!" Dent called out. Crustle's claw began to glow white.

Both attacks collided, resulting in another explosion. "QUICK ATTACK!" Ash said to Pikachu. Even at close range, Pikachu ran fast and hit Crustle.

"X-SCISSOR!" Dent told Crustle. Crustle crossed his claws as they glowed white and hit Pikachu.

"THUBNDER-BOLT!" Ash said. Pikachu zapped Crustle. "NOW IRON TAIL!" he continued.

"SHELL SMASH THEN SLASH!" Dent called out. As Pikachu neared Crustle, he broke his own shell, but it was too late to power-up the claw. Pikachu hit Crustle.

Pikachu gave itself some distance from Crustle. "QUICK ATTACK THEN IRON TAIL!" Ash called out. Pikachu ran in fast.

"X-SCISSOR!" Dent said. As Crustle began to charge its claws Pikachu got right in range. Both attacks hit and Pikachu was launched into the air. From there, he charged his tail and hit Crustle. Pikachu flipped back to the other side of the arena.

Both were panting, exhausted from battle and the hits they dealt and took. Felt like minutes until Crustle fainted.

"CRUSTLE IS OUT! THE WINNER IS PIKACHU AND ASH." the ref. called out.

"WE DID IT, PIKACHU!" Ash explained as he caught Pikachu in his arms.

"PIKA-PIKA. (YES YES.)" he replied.

Misty giggled, watching the youthful teen celebrate. Afterwards Ash is standing in front of the Brain Leaders. "Ash! For your successful victory, we present you with the Platinum Advantage Badge Symbol." Dent told him as he presented it to Ash.

He took and looked at it. "The Advantage Badge Symbol!" he said to himself.

"It represents what our gym is about. We may put people up against a disadvantage, but they can choose a Pokemon that is the opposite and has the advantage." Cresant told Ash.

"It's the only way for us to test everyone." Brussel told him.

"What is there one that is darkened and the other three lightened?" Ash asked.

"It shows that you've won three and lost one. Helps to remind you of your abilities." Cresent told him.

"How you used your disadvantaged Pokemon against the ones who had the advantage. How you have shown they can be stronger against their disadvantaged types." Dent told him.

"Then why'd you say it's Platinum? Are there more colors?" Misty asked.

"There are. You have Platinum, Gold, Silver and Sapphire." Brussel told them.

"Platinum is primarily when you win for the first time and in the quickest time." Dent told them.

"Gold is secondary challenge. Shows you've gotten stronger." Brussel stated.

"Silver is third challenge. Showing you still have a way to go." Cresant continued.

"Sapphire is the fourth challenge. That is what shows that you need more training in before continuing on?" Ash asked.

"Close to it. You will need training, that's only after one month. You'll be stuck with it as a constant reminder to be better." Brussel said.

"Even if I have this one. I still plan on training as hard as I can. Hopefully to try and get just one hit out of one or more of the other Battle Gyms." Ash told them.

"That will be the definite challenge. I know you'll be able to do it." Misty told him.

"As long as he keeps training, he'll be fine." Dent said.

Not long after, the two began to head for the nearest Pokemon Center. Once they were in, Ash gave Nurse Joy his Pokemon. She took them for a check up and Ash went over to Misty.

"Where's the next stop?" Ash asked.

Misty looked it up in her nav. "It's in Sage City." she told him.

"After we meet up with the others, we'll head there next." Ash stated. He and Misty remained at the Pokemon Center.

In Sinnoh, searching the depths of Lake Valor. Gary Oak, along with a team of scientists, were searching for J's ship. There wasn't anything coming up on the sonar.

"Anything yet?" Gary requested.

"Nothing ye..." "Wait! I've spotted something." another man said, interrupting the other. Gary looked and they found Hunter J's ship.

"So that's where it is. Get us close." Gary told them.

"You got it." another man replied.

"Maybe we'll find out if she survived or not. I'll be surprised if she did." Gary said to himself.

At the ocean, near the island that was recently discovered. A news crew was there. The lady looked at her camera man. "Are we ready?" she asked.

"Good to go." he replied.

They began while the water risen and lowered the ship. "We're here today to get a close enough look at the new island that was recently discovered. The scientists, however, have requested we stay back until they knew it was safe. We don't know what to expect out of all this..." she said as her words fainted out.

Down in the depth of the ocean floor though, lies a space ship. On it, covered in algae, is a weird looking symbol. It has four horns on it, a trapezoid eye and what looks like three points at the bottom. Inside of the ships bridge was a flashing screen. On it was flashing 'System Reboot'.

I WANT TO BE THE BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE. FOR EVERY NEW JOURNEY I FACE, OFFERS A NEW CHALLENGE. FROM NEW FRIENDS, TO NEW RIVALS! NEW POKEMON WITH NEW ABILITIES. BE A HERO, BE A HEERROOO. IT'S IN YOUR SOUL. BE A HEERRROOOOO. THE POWER IS IN YOUR SOUL. JUST TAKE IT IN YOUR HAAANNNDD! POKEMON.

TP1

Tom: There we have it. Hope you all enjoyed this marathon. Was expecting to update a few months ago. Things happen though. Plus, we shall dedicate this story in memory of Carrie Fisher! Died at 60 on 12/27/2016.

Sara: We'll dedicate many things to her. Even unto Kenny Baker, Christopher Lee, Alan Rickman and others.

Tom: You all will be missed dearly.

Toonami

Tom: I think we got the signal patched through.

Intercom: This is Rogue...Rogue One.

Another Person: I am one with the force! The Force is with me.

Sara: That signal is from Star Wars: Rogue One.

Tom: Sweet! We got a signal from there. Credits to Lucas and LucasFilm for this. Along with his team.

Sara: Watch Star Wars: Rogue One! In theaters till 2017.

Tom: We own nothing of it. That's why we gave credit to where credit is due. If we did own it. Episode 7 would have been MUCH better.

Toonami

Tom: In honor of the new remastered version of Crash Bandicoot. We're doing a review of the older ones on the PS1. First off is Crash Bandicoot! You start off on an island in the first level. From there you spin enemies, break boxes for Wumpa fruit and for Aku Aku. Get all three, you have invincibility. That only lasts ten seconds, but it's highly helpful. After the first level of collecting all the boxes, you get a gem.

Tom continues: The other levels though, you can't get all the boxes. Even if you do, you still need to get colored gems to get the other gems. There will be levels where you can get all the boxes. For all the levels, however, you can't even die. During later levels you collect six tokens that take you to two different BONUS levels! They're short and are the main place for saving. The only problem is though, not every level has a bonus level and if you do manage to find it, you have to get to the other side without dying. Cause there is no way back into the BONUS once you have used up the tokens. For other saves are the bosses. Even they get hard to beat. It's when you get to the ending there are two endings. Your final battle with Cortex and a non-canon one. TimPrime1 and Toonami give this one a 7 out of 10.

Tom Crash 2: For the second Crash game. A year passes and Cortex finds out that he needs Crystals. Confronting Crash, he lies to him and you have to collect all Crystals and Gems. From there you are given transport by a platform to go up and down to the levels. There are Gems in hidden levels that other levels transport you to. Plus, there's a better save feature. Once all levels are completed, you are taken to a boss or bosses. In the end, you have to battle Cortex. TimPrime1 and toonami give this game an 8.5 out of 10.

Tom Crash 3: The third game is where Aku Aku and the others hear Uka Uka is freed. After Uka Uka confronts Cortex about losing the Gems and Crystals. Aku Aku informs the Bandicoot kids about his evil twin and takes them to the time arena. From there, you collect Gems Crystals and time Relics. Platinum, Gold and Sapphire! Collecting Gems in this game is also like collecting them from the previous game. There are 5 additional levels to go through. That's only when you have a certain number of time Relics. After each boss battle you gain a new special ability. Even when you beat Cortex and Uka Uka, you still need to collect the remaining Gems and Relics. This game is more challenging. TimPrime1 and Toonami give this game a solid 9 out of 10.

Tom: Out of all of them, they're a 8.7 out of ten. Now, let's blasting.

Toonami

Tom: We'll be back next year with more stories and ideas.

Sara: Hang on till then.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


End file.
